Me he enamorado de un Jonas?
by xtraiiinwreck
Summary: Samantha tuvo una vida dura, y siempre buscaba encontrar la verdad. Al fin se fue a vivir con su padre y hermana. Conoce a muchas personas.¿Encontrará la verdad que busca? ¿Qué pasará durante su estancia en la HMA? ¿Con sus amigos?...todo esto y más aquí!
1. Horace Mantis Academy

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los Jonas ni ningún otro personaje famoso que aparesca, pero si me pertenecen Phil, Smantha, Izzie, Angelica, Matt y Karen..._

**PD: Esta es una historia nueva, espero que les guste y tambien me dejen sus hermosos reviews... quisiera saber su opinión de esto....**

* * *

Era una noche fría y obscura, era la primera que pasaba en aquella casa, en la de mi padre. Recordaba mi situación con mi madre, Jessica, al parecer no iba nada bien, por eso recurrí a Phil, mi padre.

-Se puede? –era mi padre, tocaba la puerta de mi nueva habitación.

-Si –murmuré, y lo vi encender la luz.

-Sami, hija…Te amo, y espero que confíes en mi para todo, si? –se sentó a un lado mío acariciándome el cabello. –Sé que podemos salir de esta, juntos…-.

-Lo sé, Papá –lo miré, tenía mis ojos llorosos –Te agradezco tanto lo que has hecho por mí! –lo abracé, enserio Phil era una persona maravillosa y se había sacrificado mucho por mí.

-Eres mi hija! Haré lo que sea por ti! –Me sentía más tranquila cuando sabía que mi padre estaba allí, era como un seguro para mí de que nada malo me iría a pasar.

-Debo de informarte que mañana irás a tu nuevo colegio! –Decía al estar ya en la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Cómo se llamaba el lugar? –me lo habían repetido varias veces pero nunca me acordaba del nombre.

-"Horace Mantis Academy"! –Exclamó Papá –Es el mejor colegio de California, buenas noches hija!-.

-Buenas noches Phil! –y cerró la puerta desapareciendo detrás de esta.

Siempre había sido tímida, y nunca me desenvolvía bien en la sociedad por culpa de la forma en que mi madre me crió, y a mi padre eso le disgustaba bastante. Por eso me inscribió en esta academia, y en efecto, como él decía era una de los mejores colegios, y por ende estaba lleno de gente presumida y que sólo eran un montón de superficiales, tengo miedo de no encajar allí a como sabía que iría a pasar. Tenía que cambiar, no podía seguir siendo así, tenía que creer en mí y aceptarme antes de esperar a que los demás me aceptaran.

Cuando al día siguiente me encontraba en aquel lugar, después de haber despedido a mi padre, empecé a sentirme rara, pero sabía que hoy iba a ser un día distinto a los demás, y no sólo porque me vestí totalmente distinto a lo que siempre vestía; unas converse blancas, una playera blanca con una chaleco negro encima, y los vaqueros eran negros pero atubados y mi cabello iba suelto, a pesar de que por tantos años estuvo recogido con una cola.

-Srita. Smith, la estábamos esperando –El director del colegio se había aparecido al frente mío. –Bienvenida a la Horace Mantis Academy! Espero que le vaya bien en su primer día. –luego se retiró de allí, directo a donde se encontraba un señor, que parecía ser un profesor.

Miré mi horario y me dirigí a mi primera clase; Matemáticas, en el papel decía que la profesora se llamaba Marisa Callahan y el número de clase era la 25. Me dediqué a seguir mi camino con la mirada fija en mi horario y bueno, como soy tan torpe, tropecé con algo, quizá el suelo estaba resbaloso. "Genial!" me dije a mi misma mientras recogía mis libros.

-Déjame ayudarte! –Oí decir, era una voz masculina, el chico me ayudó a levantar todo lo que había tirado, que pena, ahora qué pensará de mí?... Pero qué estoy diciendo? "Debo creer en mí, debo creer en mí! Debo aceptarme, debo aceptarme!" me repetía.

-Gracias –murmuré, apenas algo audible. –Gracias –Le repetí cuando me entregó el último libro.

-Ah! Mi nombre es Joe! Y el tuyo? –Joe? Joe? Había dicho Joe? Me suena, pero no recuerdo de donde.

-Samantha… pero llámame Sam –estrechamos las manos.

-Mucho Gusto!... A que clase te dirigías? –Aquel chico me resultaba increíblemente agradable, no podía creer que estaba entablando una conversación con alguien que apenas conocía.

-A la clase 25… con la profesora…-.

-La profesora Callahan! Lo sé… Te acompaño? Voy para allá también.-Ambos nos dirigimos a la clase y al llegar los alumnos apenas estaban escogiendo su escritorio. El chico, Joe me había tomado del brazo, había conseguido un escritorio para ambos, por lo menos me senté con alguien al que conocía un poco, y no con alguien que quizá me lanzaría miradas de repugnancia.

-Buenos Días chicos, como ya sabrán entre nosotros hay personas nuevas que nos acompañan hoy… -La profesora tenía en sus manos un papel, tenía escrito algo, Oh no! Quizá mi nombre estaba allí y ahora debía presentarme ante la clase, de seguro soy la única nueva, pero esperen un minuto, había dicho "persona**s** nueva**s**"! Es decir, no era la única?...

-Los Srs. Joseph y Nicholas Jonas, la Srita. Samantha Smith y la srita. Karen Buckman… ¿Pueden ponerse de pie? –Obedecí al oír que me había llamado, Joe, quien estaba a mi lado también se puso de pie, y otro chico que estaba al otro lado del salón lo hizo también. No sabía que ellos eran nuevos, me sentí mejor de no ser la única de pie, la profesora nos observó, así como lo habían hecho los demás estudiantes, quienes miraban a los que se apellidaban "_Jonas"_ con gran curiosidad y la profesora Callahan nos pidió que nos sentáramos e inició con su clase.

El timbre del receso sonó y nos retiramos de la clase, me coloqué la mochila en mi espalda y seguí caminando, debía ir a la donde la auxiliar se encontraba y preguntarle sobre mi casillero. De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro, me volteé y era Joe, que venía con alguien más.

-Hey! A dónde vas? –me preguntó sonriente, increíble que hubiera hecho un amigo mi primer día en aquella academia.

-Me dirijo a donde la auxiliar, en la secretaría, cosas de mi nuevo casillero –le respondía mientras miraba los pequeños títulos que habían en las puertas por las que pasaba, hasta que logré leer "_Secretaría_".

-Nosotros también nos dirigíamos allá! –observó que me había detenido –Bueno, aquí! -.

Los tres procedimos a entrar a la pequeña oficina, que enserio era bastante pequeña. La muchacha que nos atendió respondía al nombre de Laura. Nos dio un papelito a los tres en el que nos decía el número del casillero asignado, salimos de allí y nos fuimos a buscar el casillero.

-Oye! Por cierto, éste es mi hermano Nick! –Me lo presentó porque el chico le había hecho a Joe un ademan de que lo presentara, y eso me dio risa, fue gracioso. Me volví hacia donde Nick se encontraba y lo saludé:

-Hola, Nick!! –le dediqué una mirada al muchacho, que en realidad no se parecía mucho a su hermano, él tenía el pelo corto, castaño y colocho, mientras que Joe tenía el cabello negro, y un poco lacio. –Me llamo Samantha pero llámame Sam! –No podía creer, había logrado socializar con dos personas en el día.

-Aquí está mi casillero!! –Exclamó Joe. Le había tocado el 189. A Nick el 192 y a mí el 193.

Utilizamos los casilleros, porque habíamos dejado libros allí, luego nos dirigimos a clases, que no estuvieron tan mal, ya que a ningún profesor más se le había ocurrido presentarnos de la manera como lo hizo la profesora de matemática.

Ya era medio día, nos encontrábamos en el patio para poder ir a almorzar, cuando escuche que los chicos estaban hablando entre ellos, decían cosas como _"nuestras fans", "nos salvamos", "ha sido un día de suerte", "ella sabrá?" _Sinceramente no sabía a qué se referían con aquello que había escuchado. Cuando ocupamos una mesa, varias chicas se acercaron a donde estábamos.

-Hola chicos! –se dirigían a los hermanos. –Nos darían su autógrafo? –ellas les ofrecían sus lapiceros y un par de cuadernos abiertos. Está bien, eran nuevos, pero a mí no me andan pidiendo autógrafos por ahí. Ellos terminaron de firmar y las chicas se fueron felices y sonrientes –Gracias! –exclamaron todas juntas.

-Qué fue eso? –no pude evitar preguntarles. Ambos se rieron, pensaban que era una broma lo que yo les había preguntado. Los miré seria y ellos me respondieron:

-Somos famosos! No lo sabes? –Me preguntó Nick, que era el más serio de todos, casi no sonreía.

-No, no lo sé, debería? –Esperaba a que ellos me lo explicaran pero no pudieron hacerlo porque los interrumpió una chica rubia, alta y rodeada de otras tres chicas muy parecidas a ella.

-Hola! –a mí me dedicó una mirada de repugnancia, como sabía que en algún momento iría a pasar. –Los vimos aquí sentados y pensamos que quizá quieren ir con nosotras a otra mesa menos "_contaminada_". –Volvió a posar sus ojos en mí, al enfatizar aquella palabra, no la miré más y seguí comiendo, ya sabía que los chicos se irían con ella, ya que era más "_popular_" que yo.

-No, estamos muy bien acompañados –me sorprendió oír aquellas palabras –gracias por la invitación, pero no, gracias! –observé de reojo como la chica se alejaba haciendo mala cara y Joe, que fue quien habló la miraba con desprecio. –Odio que existan personas que se crean superiores a los demás! –y luego él siguió comiendo, no dije nada porque no sabía que decir, pero me sentía bien estando con ellos.

-Te acompañamos a casa –se ofreció Nick, cuando ya salimos del colegio, me rogaron para que esperara con ellos a su hermano mayor, así que acepté la invitación.

-Hola Bro! –oí decirles a su hermano mayor, ya que él era quien conducía el auto. –Ven! –me dijo Joe, ayudándome a subir al auto, el cual era hermoso.

Me llamo Kevin, soy el hermano de estos dos… jaja… -él tenía el cabello negro, colocho y corto y noté que sus ojos eran verdes, fue lo que más me había llamado la atención.

-Ella es Sam –habló Joe –Oye, y Dani? Donde esta? -.

-Se quedó en casa con papá y mamá… -le explico aquel chico de ojos verdes.

-Danielle, es la prometida de Kevin –La explicación de Nick me hizo entender aquello, por un momento pensé en lo afortunada que era aquella _Danielle, _iba a casarse con un hombre bastante guapo y por lo que veo era bastante responsable.

Los chicos me preguntaron donde quedaba mi casa, les di la dirección y pronto llegamos, mi padre estaba fuera de la casa, quizá terminando de arreglar su carro y se quedó observando aquel auto que era dos veces más grande que el de mi Phil.

-Gracias por todo chicos! –De verdad habían sido muy amables conmigo durante el día –los veo mañana –me despedí de ellos y bajé del carro, oí un motor detrás de mí y era que ya habían arrancado, volteé y vi a mi padre a mi lado.

-Quienes eran, Sami? –Sabía que me lo preguntaría.

-Son unos amigos que conocí hoy, y se ofrecieron a traerme a casa. –era una explicación escasa pero era la verdad. –Cómo ha estado tu día? –cambié de tema, ya que mi padre todavía observaba por donde se había ido aquel auto.

-Nada mal, pero hoy tuve que ir a recoger a Izzie… -Ella era mi hermanastra, hija de mi padre y de la primer mujer con la que él estuvo casado, pero ella había muerto y él se dejó a su hija, por supuesto. Izzie no me caía mal en lo más mínimo, siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, eso era algo bueno. –Ya se acaba de instalar. -.

-Iré a verla! –Entré a la casa corriendo, y llegué a la habitación de ella. Izzie era tres años mayor que yo, tenía 19 y yo 16 por supuesto. –Hola! Papá me acaba de decir que llegaste recién hoy… -ella me miró y me abrazó.

-Y yo me acabo de enterar de todo lo que esa mujer te hacía, como se pudo atrever? –Me recordó que mi madre, cuando llegaba yo del colegio, nunca me recibió con un abrazo, siempre me preguntaba cómo me había ido y luego se largaba de la casa, dejándonos a mí, a Angélica y a Matt solos, ellos eran mis hermanos de sangre, a los que lamento mucho haberlos dejado allá. –Es muy violenta su forma de ser, siempre se lo dije a papá, pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros, nada malo va a pasarte! -.

-Si te importa no quisiera hablar de eso, pero gracias por el apoyo –Izzie me entendió y me sonrió –Cómo estuvo el campamento? –estaba en un campamento de los compañeros de la Universidad de ella, lo hacían todos los años.

-Estuvo de maravilla, y… recuerdas a Greg? –Unos vagos recuerdos llegaban a mi mente, él era un chico muy lindo, Greg siempre fue amable conmigo. Así que asentí para responderle la pregunta –Bueno, ahora somos novios! No sabes cuánto espere para que esto pasara! –estaba tan emocionada. Me contó todo lo que habían hecho en el campamento y luego Phil nos llamó para le cena.

-Ahora que recuerdo, no te pregunté cómo estuvo tu día, Sam! –Izzie estaba de frente mío en la mesa y se llevó un bocado de carne que papá había cocinado.

-Bueno, conocí a dos amigos…-.

-Quienes?-.

-Joe y Nick Jonas –me alegré de que pude recordar sus nombres y luego observé cómo Izzie sonreía y me pareció que por poco se pone a gritar, le dedicó una mirada a papá quien soltó una carcajada. –Que ocurre? -.

-Conociste a los JONAAAAS???!!! –ahora sí, lo había gritado. Pero yo no entendía que tenían de especial esos chicos, además de que ellos me dijeron que son famosos, pero no me explicaron más. –No puedo creerlo! Son los músicos más famosos del momento!-.

Ahora entendía el porqué de los autógrafos y de las miradas que recibía de envidia quizá, por parte de algunas chicas de la academia. Pero, ¿cómo no sabía de ellos? Quizá por eso se preguntaban si me había dado cuenta. Pero sin embargo eso no cambió nada, seguía viéndolos como unos chicos normales, y bastante humildes, no parecían ser famosos. Me agradó además que rechazaran a una de las chicas populares para seguir almorzando conmigo, aparte de haberme defendido.

-Por cierto, hija, en tu cuarto hay un regalo para ti! –Mi padre se apresuró a decir en cuanto ya había terminado de cenar, le di las gracias y subí y mi habitación, encima de mi cama había una especie de libro, lo abrí y estaba en blanco, fue cuando descubrí unas letras en dorado que estaban en la portada, decía "Diario".

Nunca había escrito un diario, pero no me parecía mala idea empezar a escribirlo ahora, así que cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio y empecé a escribir. Sabía que así podría desahogarme mejor, y dejar que mis sentimientos fluyeran.


	2. Just Him

**P.D:Aca les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi nueva historia, espero les guste! Espero sus reviews!!!!!! Bye.... 3**

* * *

_Julio, 18…_

"…Mi primer día en la Academia ha sido muy bueno, no me quejo. Los hermanos que conocí son unas personas muy buenas, espero poder seguir siendo amiga de ellos. Me pregunto como estarán mis hermanos, los extraño y me hacen mucha falta, mi madre no me preocupa porque ella no se preocupa por mí.

Phil ha sido un buen padre hasta ahora, e Izzie, pues ella es una gran hermana! Me gusta mi nueva vida, es mejor que la que tenía.

A veces desearía poder ser más segura de mí misma y enfrentar al mundo como debería de hacerlo, a veces hubiera querido tener a una persona a mi lado que me diera su apoyo, y no estoy hablando precisamente de mi padre o de Izzie…"

…_Sam…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Adiós, Phil! –Me despedí de mi padre cuando había acabado de desayunar. No había tenido tantas ganas de asistir a la academia como las tenía ahora. Me levanté le di un beso en la mejilla a mi padre y a Izzie, que estaba sentada leyendo un libro que traía por título "_DreamLand Journey_".

Mientras iba caminando, sentí que alguien iba detrás de mí así que me volví para observar mejor a esa persona, la cual me sonrió y se me acercó. –Hola! –Era bastante jovial aquella chica, me había dicho que su nombre era Karen, o creo que así era, nos quedamos hablando en la entrada del colegio, y fue ahí cuando lo vi, puede que mí pasado no fuera del todo agradable, pero eso no me iba a cohibir observar aquella belleza.

_Él_, era lo más perfecto que habría visto en mi vida, iba tan tranquilo, con su pelo castaño claro y corto, era de tez blanca, y su mirada era profunda, sus ojos color miel eran hermosos, y tenía un buen cuerpo, que se le escondía debajo de su camisa tipo, su sonrisa era de una magnificencia absoluta, lo observé y escuchaba un lejano parloteo por parte de Karen.

-Pero ya imaginaras que… -Empezó a poner sus manos en frente de mi rostro, así que no tuve otra que ponerle atención. –No me estás escuchando! Y a quien mirabas tanto? – Lo siguiente que hizo fue voltearse y no pudo ver nada ya que Joe y Nick estaban detrás de ella, agradecía que en ese momento los chicos hubieran llegado.

-Hola Sam! –Nick y Joe dijeron a la misma vez y yo les respondí con una sonrisa, mientras que mi nueva amiga casi se fue para atrás cuando los vio justo al lado de nosotras. –Quien es? –Sostuve a la chica –Ella es Karen, la conocí mientras venía de camino. –Les expliqué a los chicos. -Bueno, vamos, que llegaremos tarde a clases! – Miré mi horario y decía que me tocaba Literatura, con el profesor Charles Montgomery, en la clase 17. Me di cuenta de que ni Karen, ni Nick tomaban esa clase, ellos tenían Química, entonces Joe y yo nos fuimos para nuestra clase.

Si, me aburrían los libros pero nada podía hacer para evitar aquello, el Sr. Montgomery era una amante de la Literatura y para hacerlo todo peor de la literatura griega, donde las historias son bastante raras. Nunca en mi vida había entendido bien todo eso de los dioses, eran tantos que mi cabeza daba vueltas cuando hablaban de aquel tema.

Por lo visto al chico Jonas no le costaba nada aquello, más bien se interesaba y creí que quizá él me podría ayudar en esa materia. Y en ese instante todo se me olvidó porque volví a verlo, estaba allí en mi clase, no lo creía! Cuando menos pensé que iría a pasar algo, _él_ simplemente me miró y yo no supe que hacer.

-Psst! Pon atención! –Fue Joe quien me susurró, volví la mirada y el profesor estaba mirándome.

-Srita. Smith… Veo que mi clase no le interesa en lo más mínimo. –Me sentí tan mal pero no por lo que me estaban diciendo, si no por que TODA la clase posó su mirada en mí, entre ellas estaba la mirada de _él. _No respondí, y además de todo bajé mi cabeza hasta poder ver el suelo. El profesor siguió dando la clase, cuando ya hubo acabado, recogí mis cosas lo más rápido posible y me dirigí a la salida, obviamente Joe me alcanzó al salir.

Ambos caminamos, ya íbamos llegando al patio de la academia, y fue cuando oímos _"Smith, Smith!!..."_, me di cuenta de que mi apellido era este, me volteé y _él_ venía hacia mí. ¡¿Por qué me llamaba?! –Tranquila –Joe observó que me había puesto pálida.

-Smith! –_él_ por fin nos había alcanzado. Yo no dije nada. –Soy Robert, pero llámame Rob! –¿¿Porque se estaba presentando?? Juro que no lo entendía. Pero su acento era tan delicioso, al igual que su voz, ya se sabía, con solo oírlo hablar, que no era de este país.

-Yo soy Samantha, pero llámame Sam! –tenía que decirle cómo me llamaba, no?.

-Lindo nombre! –Lo único que hice fue reírme.

-Sam, debemos irnos –Joe me tomó del brazo y me halaba.

-Tranquilo Jonas, sólo estamos tratando de hablar. –Rob era deslumbrante, cada segundo que pasaba allí me gustaba más. –Pero mejor hablamos luego, el chico esta apresurado. –Se refería a Joe, que lo miraba con rabia, o quizá era mi impresión. Rob se despidió de mí de un beso en la mejilla, lo sentí cálido, sentí que era un sueño.

-Hola chicos! –Nick venía hacia nosotros junto con Karen. –Odio la química, es tan compleja! – Nick se veía gracioso cuando se quejaba.

-Pero no es tan mala como Literatura, el profesor me ha regañado sólo por…-Tenía que pensar rápido, no podía decir que estaba haciendo.

-…miraba a ese chico, Pattinson! –Les comentó Joe, no puedo lo puedo creer, ¿sabía que lo observaba?, Karen me miró con sorpresa.

El día se estaba pasando lento, durante los pequeños recreos, Rob siempre me dedicaba una de sus perfectas sonrisas y me saludaba con su mano. Pero cuando estaba en clase de inglés, que sin duda era una de mis favoritas, ya que manejaba bien el idioma, la Srita. Vega me llamó, alegando que el director me esperaba en su despacho, que debía ir porque era una emergencia.

-Srita Smith –el director pronunció mi nombre y alcancé a ver quien se encontraba junto a él, Jessica, mi madre. Se le veía una cara de disgusto, pero sólo le noté eso, porque inmediatamente miré al director de nuevo y mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte. –Tu madre desea hablar contigo… -.

-…a solas-terminó diciendo mi madre, de manera muy fría y cortante. Ni siquiera quise mirarla cuando habló. Observé cm el Sr. director salía sigilosamente del despacho y nos dejaba a las dos solas.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo! –le di la espalda, me daba rabia el sólo mirarla, me hacía recordar el maltrato que viví toda mi vida.

-pues yo sí, te vienes conmigo ahora mismo, nos vamos a casa –espetó mi madre con autoridad, pero aún así yo sabía que no me iría con ella.

-Yo ya estoy en mi casa, así que si me permites, me largo! –caminé hacia la puerta y la reventé cuando la cerré, tenía mucha cólera encima. Sentí de pronto que alguien me agarró de brazo de manera brusca y no podía ser otra que Jessica. De n ser porque el director estaba cerca de ahí hubiera sufrido de nuevo la agresión de mi madre.

-Deténgase señora!! –le gritaba el director. –le hace daño a su hija! –y logró que mi madre me soltara, las lágrimas de dolor ya corrían por mi rostro, y salí corriendo de ahí, ya no la quería ver más… Me senté en un lugar en el que no había nadie y allí me quedé sollozando de manera muy triste.

-¿Qué te pasó? –No quería que Joe me viera así y no quité mis manos de mi cara por un largo rato. Le conté lo que sucedió –Pero como es capaz tu madre de tratarte así?... Eres su hija! -.

-Pues para mí ella no es mi madre, y yo no soy su hija! –Miré a mi amigo, y él me abrazó, no pude contenerme y seguí llorando dejando su hombro lleno de lágrimas, para antes del almuerzo, nos habíamos encontrado con Karen, Joe debía ir a una clase de física, así que Karen se quedó conmigo.

-Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? –Se ofreció cuando ya habíamos salido de clases. Me pareció un gesto muy amable que no iba a rechazar.

-Esperen! Nosotros las llevamos! –Nick venía corriendo cuando ya estábamos caminando. Venía jalando a Joe por la mochila. Nos quedamos esperando al hermanos mayor de los Jonas, Rob apareció de entre toda la gente y me dijo que si podía hablar conmigo.

-Nada le va a pasar Jonas! –Agregó cuando me tomó por el brazo, dirigiéndose a alguno de los hermanos que estaban allí. –Oye sólo quería saber… pues si… quisieras salir conmigo un día! –No pensé jamás que me iría a preguntar eso, y antes de que yo respondiera Nick me llamaba, ya Kevin había llegado, así que le dediqué una sonrisa a Rob y dije: -Hablemos mañana, sinceramente hoy no es un buen día para hablar sobre eso –Y luego me despedí de un beso en la mejilla y me alejé de allí para subirme al auto.

-Qué quería? –me dijo Joe, quien iba de nuevo en el asiento delantero junto a su hermano mayor.

-Preguntarme algo.- No quería que supieran, pero lo que más me emocionó en ese momento fue que me di cuenta que el chico que me gustaba me hubiera invitado a salir hoy! Y lo peor fue que lo rechacé de cierta forma. –Gracias por traerme! –le dije de nuevo y me bajé del gran auto. Todos los pasajeros se despidieron de mí cuando ya me había bajado.

-Sam!! –Izzie fue la primera en verme, parecía algo alterada y lista para salir.

-Que ocurre Iz?? –Me sorprendió verla así, ¿Dónde estaba Phil, de todas maneras?

-Acabamos de recibir una llamada del director de tu academia, diciéndonos que Jessica había ido, y me siento mal, porque le dije a papá que no fuera a tu colegio, ya que tu madre había llamado antes amenazándolo con ir… si te hirió fue mi culpa! –Corrió y me abrazó, pero aún no me decía a donde estaba papá.

-Iz, donde está Phil??? –le pregunté con cierta preocupación notoria en mi voz, me dijo que él estaba e una cita con un abogado para demandar a mi madre por lo que me hizo en la academia, un lugar público.

-Quédate tranquila, ya tiene que estar en camino a casa! –No hice más que irme a mi habitación, me tiré en mi cama y en lugar de escribir en mi diario como lo hubiera hecho hice un pensamiento o así no estoy segura, además necesito de mi guitarra, pero quedó en la casa de la que se hace llamar _mi madre_.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Julio, 19..._

"…_I have pain in my heart, and I wanna cry, but I just refused to do it. _

_Is awkward to think that everything is going to be alright, I don't want to see you, I just wanna hate you, I guess you don't realize that I just want this to end and a normal life to live. _

_You make me run away from my problems but I know I can't do it anymore, I just need my space to breathe deeper and think clearly… __"_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_

Ya no quería pensar e nada de lo ocurrido en el colegio, excepto una cosa, Rob. Él me tenía pensando mucho, _¿Cómo era posible que me haya invitado a salir? ¿Por qué justamente cuando me fijé en él, se acerca a mí? ¿Por qué nunca me había pasado antes?_ No tengo la respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas que nublaban mi mente, y de vez en cuando me sacaban alguna sonrisa.

Pero mi reflexión terminó cuando el sonido de mi teléfono celular, el cual no usaba mucho, llamó mi atención. Lo tomé en mis manos y decía _"Desconocido". _No sabía quien era, no estaba segura si quería contestar. Dejó de sonar por un momento y luego empezó de nuevo, así que opté por contestar, si fuera Jessica, no me podría hacer daño por medio del teléfono y además le colgaría, así que nada perdía.

-Hola…- me quedé sin aliento al oír quien estaba en la otra línea.

* * *

**Aquí esta en español lo que Sam escribió en su Diario:**

_"...Tengo dolor en mi corazón, Y quiero llorar, pero me rehuso a hacerlo._

_Es torpe pensar que todo va a estar bien, no te quiero ver, Sólo te quiero odiar, Creo que no te das cuenta que sólo deseo que todo esto termine y pueda vivir una vida normal._

_Tú me haces huir de mis problemas pero sé que no lo puedo seguir haciendo más, saóloo necesito mi espacio para respirar hondo y pensar claro..."_

**Bye...espero que les guste....**

**Se despide, Pamo!  
**


	3. Don't you wanna a Kiss?

_Disclaimer: Los Jonas no me pertenecen, son de Denisse Jonas! jeje... Rob Pattinson ni Kristen Stewart me pertenecen. Sam, Karen, Phil, Izzie, Jessica, Angélica, Matt y los profesores del colegio si son todos producto de mi imaginación!... _

**P.D: Aca les traigo otro capitulo....Y aclaro que Kristen me cae super bien, es una de mis actrices favoritas pero alguien debía ponerse celosa de Rob en la historia, no?...jeje...creo que es el más largo! ojala les guste! =D**

* * *

-Samantha??! –Sí, era mi hermana, Angélica, al parecer estaban solos de nuevo, ya que esa mujer se había ido a buscarme y a amenazar a mi padre.

-Soy yo, que pasa? –Me preocupaba bastante, me llamaba y tenía un tono de preocupación en mi voz, Angélica era sólo un año mayor que yo, y estaba viviendo la misma vida asquerosa que yo, no la pude sacar de allí porque el padre de ella era otro.

-Cómo estás? Mamá fue a buscarte y oí que amenazó a tu padre mientras iba saliendo de la casa, Matt no ha parado de llorar, logré que se durmiera hace poco. Sinceramente estoy preocupada por ti! –No podía creer que me estaba llamando para saber cómo estaba yo! Cuando la que corría peligro ahora era ella y mi pequeño hermanito, Matt, él tiene apenas tres añitos, no sé cómo siguen viviendo allí!

-Ay Ángels! –Así la llamaba yo. –Estoy bien, porque no te preocupas más por ti y por el bebé y llaman a su padre?? –Ambos eran hijos del mismo padre. Quizá por eso mi….mi…. madre…. Me odiaba más a mí.

-Por ahora no me vengas con eso, tengo algo más importante que deci… -No terminó de hablarme, me pareció que escondió el teléfono, alguien había llegado.

-Esta mujer es un caso perdido, ya no se que más hacer! –Exclamó una voz al fondo, la cual hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. –_Sami_ no quiere volver, me hizo una "_escenita_" en el colegio y el estúpido director se metió. –También pude oír que alguien movía el teléfono de lugar con suavidad –Luego….te…..ha….blo –Me supongo que Ángels apenas pudo decir eso con disimulo porque tenía a Jessica en frente. Me alegro que por lo menos no la haya hecho algo mientras yo estaba escuchando.

Bajé a la sala de estar, y vi a Phil. Estaba hablando con Iz cuando yo me acerqué a ellos. Pararon de hablar cuando me vieron. –Qué pasa? –Me preocupó un poco el semblante de mi padre.

-Nada hija… -Me abrazó –Sólo me tenía preocupado el que tu madre haya ido a la academia. –Cuando lo miré estaba más tranquilo, lo pude notar. Sabía cuanto deseaba que toda esta pesadilla terminara, al igual que todos nosotros.

-Recibí una llamada de Angélica, la recuerdas? –Le comenté a mi padre, el cual asintió, Iz también me ponía atención. –De seguro Jessica no estaba por eso la hizo, dice que el bebé no había parado de llorar, y que ellos están bien, pero me tenía que decir otra cosa, dice que era importante, pero en eso llegó mi….mi….mi madre y ella tuvo que colgar. –les expliqué brevemente.

-No entiendo porqué dos criaturas así tienen que llevar esa vida –Phil estaba apoyado en la cocina, mirando por la ventana, de seguro se sentía culpable por no poder sacarlos de allí.

-No te culpes por no poder hacer nada, -Izzie se levantó y abrazó a papá –no son tus hijos. –terminó diciendo.

-Pero igual son los hermanos de Sam, no…no… -Lloraba, Phil lloraba, me levanté y me dirigí hacia donde él estaba y lo abracé, es increíble saber que aunque no sean hijos de él, los quería tener con nosotros, jamás lo culparía por lo que ellos están viviendo aún, sería ilógico.

-Papá, no tienes porque ponerte así, haz hecho demasiado por todos! Ve a dormir, yo me encargo de arreglar los platos que faltan –y eso fue lo que pasó, Phil se despidió de ambas y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Me puse a lavar los platos de la cena.

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla, de las peores, Jessica estaba conmigo a cada momento, la veía por todas partes, mi corazón se agitaba, estaba muy oscuro, pero siempre se le podía ver una expresión de maldad, no podía creer que aquella cosa fuera mi madre. Pero de repente aparecía una hermosa señora, con mantos blancos que cubrían su cuerpo, y cuando se puso a mi lado la oscuridad desapareció. Parecía que aquel bello ángel (eso era, pienso yo) quería decir algo, me quería hablar pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. Todo era resplandeciente, tan blanco y puro, nos encontrábamos en un parque y las aves volaban, pero ella aún no podía gesticular palabra alguna. –Sam! –Oí decir, pero no era ella quien hablaba, era un bello pájaro que descansaba a mi lado, lo miré y sólo decía mi nombre. Me desperté. Era Izzie llamándome, debía ir al colegio.

-Buenos Días dormilona! –Cuando bajé a comer mi desayuno, mi padre estaba con su periódico en las manos e Iz me ponía el plato de mi desayuno en la mesa, ella me miraba sonriente. –Espero que hayas dormido bien! -.

-En realidad…. Si, dormí bien y ustedes? –Era cierto, dormí bien a pesar del extraño sueño que tuve.

-Bien –Phil e Iz respondieron en unísono. Se vio divertida aquella escena.

Ya había terminado mi desayuno, me lavé los dientes y me dirigí a la puerta poniéndome la mochila: -Ya me voy! Hasta Luego! –Exclamé antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando me di la vuelta noté un gran auto negro en frente de mi casa; lo reconocí, era el auto del hermano mayor de los Jonas. Me dirigí hacia ellos bastante confundida. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habrían estado esperando allí? ¿Phil o Izzie sabían que ellos estaban aquí?

-Sam! –Me llamó Joe, lo vi venir a abrirme la puerta –Cómo estás? –Me sorprendió de veras haberlos visto allí, esperándome.

-Bien… gracias! –Miré a Joe, y me sonreía -Chicos, que hacen aquí? –Les tenía que preguntar, lo hice una vez todos estaban en el carro.

-Mis hermanos, aquí presentes hicieron un trato con tu padre hoy en la mañana y ahora viajarás con nosotros. Pero me tengo que levantar porque cierta personita (miraba a Joe) aún no sabe manejar!! –El pobre de Kevin se tenía que levantar temprano para recogerme. No era necesario. Pero, esperen un minuto… ¿Un trato con mi padre? ¿A que se refería Kevin con eso? No les pregunté porque me daba pena, luego irían a pensar que soy una malagradecida, y no quería que lo hicieran. Pero sí se me escapó un "Gracias" cuando Kevin terminó de hablar.

-Y Karen? –Les pregunté a los chicos cuando estábamos ya en la academia.

-Ya debe de estar por llegar. –Y en efecto Joe tenía razón allá venía la pobre, cansada de caminar. Se acercaba a nosotros.

-No te vi hoy! –Me exclamó cuando al fin había recuperado el aire para hablar.

-Me vine con los chicos, perdón! –Me encogí de hombros, había dejado a mi amiga venirse sola, me sentí mal por eso.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada! Más tarde tengo que hablar contigo! –Me señaló esta vez, yo sólo la miré y asentí y luego sacó su horario, al igual que los hermanos y yo, aún no nos aprendíamos el horario de clases.

-Nick, vas conmigo a Historia, cierto? –Miró al chico, que revisaba su horario para poder responderle la pregunta.

-No. -.

-Él no, pero yo sí! Vamos Karen, nos espera una clase del saber! –De verdad a veces Joe podía ser un poco loco, pero gracioso, rodeo a Karen con un brazo y se la llevó directo a clases.

Nick y yo nos reímos. Me tocaba música, en la clase 10, con la profesora Margarita Esquivel, y a Nick también le tocaba, así que emprendimos la travesía para llegar a la clase. Al entrar todos estaban hablando, y entre ese montón de gente pude observar que también estaba allí, Rob.

-Sam, que no te pasé lo de la clase de Literatura! Jaja –Se reía por lo bajo, de seguro Joe le había contado mejor cuando estuvieron en su casa. –No, no me va a pasar lo de ayer! –No pude evitarlo y me uní al jolgorio de Nick.

Ahora que lo pienso, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Nick. Y por el momento es un chico muy dulce, divertido y muy talentoso. Lo sé porque lo descubrí cuando la Prof. Esquivel lo llamó para que fuera al frente y cantara algo. Él recogió una guitarra de las que ahí se encontraban, y empezó a tocarla y a cantar. Debo ser sincera, su voz era angelical, me había "hipnotizado", por así decirlo, durante la corta canción que cantó.

-Lo hiciste genial! –Le dije cuando se sentó junto a mí, toda la clase le aplaudía y algunas niñas del salón se pusieron de pie y le empezaron a sonreír y a saludarlo con la mano. Pude notar que aquello le fastidió un poco. Di gracias a Dios que yo no era de esas locas fans que se lanzan sobre ellos como si fueran algo de comer. –Me encantó la canción, es tuya?... me refiero, la compusiste?-.

-Sí, la compusimos entre los tres… Fue una de tantas que compusimos para ayudar a Kevin, le iba a pedir matrimonio a Dani, así que lo íbamos a ayudar –Cierto, un Jonas se iba a casar, lo había olvidado, pero que tierno que le escribieran canciones a la famosa Danielle. –Aunque no es famosa, eh? Dani y Kevin se conocieron hace tres años en unas vacaciones que tomamos en las Bahamas. –Que linda historia, ojala que les vaya bien en el matrimonio, sería una lástima que todo terminara mal.

-Y cuando será la boda? –le pregunté a Nick, quizá tendría tiempo para comprarles algo, Kevin ha sido muy atento conmigo.

-Aún no tiene fecha, estamos tan ocupados, entre el colegio, la gira mundial, el programa de televisión, el nuevo disco, no hemos tenido tiempo para fijar una fecha. –Wow!, si están ocupados, ¿un programa de televisión? Me entró curiosidad por verlo, si ellos eran graciosos, lindos y talentosos en persona, pues en la televisión… tenía que verlo! –Oye… Sam… me preguntaba si quizá, algún día… -Había cambiado el tema, aún seguía pensando en la serie de T.V., pero Nick miraba hacia otro lado mientras me hablaba.

-Smith! – Otra persona se puso junto a mí, de manera que Nick no pudo decir lo que iba a decirme, ¿Qué iría a decirme? –Cómo estás? –lo miré y era Rob. Ahí estaba tan lindo como siempre. Le respondí la pregunta y luego me pidió que le diera una respuesta en torno a lo de ayer.

-Bueno, -me sentía incómoda de hablar sobre eso en frente de Nick –emmm… yo… bueno, si, me gustaría salir contigo… -Lo dije, estaba muy nerviosa y al pensarlo bien no me hace nada malo salir con un chico, a la vez me despejaría la mente de pensar en las cosas por las que he pasado.

Rob sonrió –Excelente, en el almuerzo te busco –Se levantó de allí y se alejó sonriendo, tenía unos dientes blancos perfectos. Me perdí en mis pensamientos, con la mirada hacia donde _él_ se había ido.

-SAM! –De pronto escuche a Nick llamarme, comprendí que habíamos salido al receso hace rato. –Joe y Karen deben de estar buscándonos.- Tenía razón cuando los encontramos nos dijeron que llevaban rato buscándonos.

-Lo siento, me entretuve hablando con alguien… - Joe y Nick se miraron. –Con Pattinson! –Le contó Nick. No entendía cuál era le problema de que ese chico me hablara. Miré a Karen y estaba tan confundida como yo.

-Le estuve contando a Sam cómo se conocieron Dani y Kevin…-

-Awww… yo sé cómo se conocieron! Me imagino que fueron unas vacaciones inolvidables para Kevin, verdad? –Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos. –Internet….Internet! –Les recordó la chica. Ambos rieron, me parece que por momento quizá olvidan que son "_famosos_".

A los cuatro nos tocaba juntos en la siguiente clase, era Inglés, de nuevo, aquella clase me recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos se me había olvidado, nos encontrábamos en grupos resolviendo un "_puzzle"_. Había ganado el grupo de los más inteligentes, no lo quería llamar "_nerds_" ni nada parecido porque eso sería discriminar a la persona, y no me gustaba hacer aquello. En segundo lugar habíamos quedado nosotros.

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo y Robert se encontraba esperándome afuera de mi clase. Les dije a los chicos que los vería después y me fui con _él._ –Cómo ha estado tu día?- Me rodeó con uno de sus brazos. –Bastante bueno! –Sonreí, era la verdad, no había podido estar mejor mi día. –Y el tuyo como ha estado? –Le pregunté al chico, me miró serio, directo a los ojos, esos ojos color miel me veían sólo a mí en ese instante.

-Mucho mejor ahora, estoy contigo, no? –lo acepto, eso hizo que me sonrojara bastante, ningún chico me había dicho nunca eso. Era lindo oírlo alguna vez en mi vida.

Las chicas que se encontraban en la mesa de las "populares" se dieron vuelta cuando Rob y yo pasamos por ahí, Kristen era la lider de ese grupo, ya había oído algo sobre ella, además fue ella quien llegó el pimer día de clases a la mesa en la que Joe, Nick y yo estabamos. La cara de Stewart era de disgusto, Robert había olvidado comentarme que ella fue su novia. Yo sólo espero que sea de todo menos que él me estuviera utilizando. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé nada de este chico, que tal si sólo me esta utilizando?... No quisiera salir lastimada. No_…"tranquilízate, abre los ojos, le gustas! Por eso ahora é está contigo!" _Me repetía una y otra vez.

-Oye, te caen mal….los….los….Jonas? –Estaba mirándolos con rabia, o con enojo, no estoy segura. Me volví y ellos también miraban para acá. Rob me miró cuando le pregunté eso, suavizó su cara angelical con una sonrisa. Y me respondió:

-No, es sólo que ya los conozco y bueno, no nos llevamos muy bien, debo admitirlo, pero no sé porqué no dejan de mirar para acá –Volvió a mirarlos serio. Su cara no era la misma pero seguía viéndose bastante guapo.

-Deja de mirarlos, quizá así dejen de hacerlo ellos. –Le tomé su rostro y tenía ese perfecto rostro en mis manos, le giré la cabeza hasta saber que perdía de vista a los chicos. Me miró, y puso sus manos sobre las mías, ya sinceramente, no sabía que debía hacer, yo soy una inexperta en ese espacio de la vida. Me puse fría, más de lo que estaba.

-Tranquila… -Estaba tan cerca de mí, bajó mis brazos y con ellos iban los de él, luego puso sus grandes manos en mis rostro, así como yo se lo había hecho a él y se fue acercando a mí, nadie más existía en ese momento, sentía su respiración más cerca cada segundo, y en ese instante tuve el impulso de correr mi cara, de modo que me dio el beso en la mejilla, pude observar como los chicos desde lejos tenían una sonrisa en sus caras. Pero Rob no la tenía. –Que ha pasado? No querías que te besara? –No sabía que responderle, ni yo misma sabía que me había pasado.

-Claro que si, perdona, no estaba segura aún…-mi explicación era vaga, lo sé, pero no sabía como explicárselo de otra manera. El timbre sonaba en ese momento. ¿Ya había pasado cuarenta minutos? No lo podía creer… Pero así era, así que me apresuré, recogí mis cosas y dije: -Nos vemos después! –le di un beso en la mejilla y me alejé de allí.

Karen y los chicos me esperaban, coincidíamos en otra clase más, me empezaba a gustar que coincidiéramos en tantas clases. Tocaba Formación Humana, en la clase 31, con el profesor Ronald Pesky.

"_Qué ha pasado con Robert en el almuerzo? Atte__**: K**__" _decía un papelito que me mandó Karen. Pero firmó _"K"_ sonaba divertido, una manera diferente de llamarla, creo que voy a empezar a llamarla así: _"Ni yo misma lo sé, sólo pasó! Atte: Sam"._ Los chicos también me lo preguntaron, se les veía satisfechos cuando les dije que no sabía lo que había pasado, y por lo visto seguían alegres por eso.

-Pero me habría gustado darle ese beso! –Ambos se quedaron callados y ya no volvieron a mostrar interés en el tema.

Las clases habían terminado, el día se me había hecho eterno. Esta vez Joe y Nick se fueron a pie con K y conmigo. –Nick, me ibas a decir algo cuando estábamos en Música! –Recordé –que era? –Nick me miró nervioso, quizá no quería que los demás se enteraran.

-Lo…lo…ol-ol-olvidé! –e inmediatamente miró al suelo, fue algo bastante raro, Joe miraba a su hermano de manera extraña, seguro eran cosas que sólo los hermanos entendían.

-Nos vemos mañana! –me despedí de aquellos tres, que eran mis _amigos_, y era lindo poder llamarles así; _amigos_! –Nos vemos! –Me respondieron ellos, y los vi irse caminando tranquilamente, Joe se volteó y me miró, sacudió su mano para despedirse de mí de nuevo, lo mismo hice, hasta que entré a mi casa.

-Hola hija! –Mi padre estaba bajando las escaleras. –Tu hermana (Iz) te trajo unos libros para que leas! Ella se fue hace poco porque fue a una entrevista de trabajo –Phil venía sonriendo, me alegraba verlo feliz. –Esta bien, papá! –También le sonreí y me fui a cambiar.

* * *

**De qué serán los libros? lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo!**

**Dejn sus hermosos reviews! **

**Por ahora le agradesco a Makya Dreams, por el review que dejaste!**

**y tambien a mi amiga Ashley que me alienta a seguir escribiendo! Ti amoo amis!...**

**Nos vemos pronto...**

**XoXo  
**

**Pami...**


	4. And I saw Her! The Angel?

_Disclaimer: Los Jonas no me pertenecen, son de Denisse Jonas! jeje, Danielle Delesea será pronto de Kevin pero por ahora pertenece a la familia Delsea!... Rob Pattinson ni Kristen Stewart me pertenecen. Sam, Karen, Phil, Izzie, Jessica, Angélica, Matt y los profesores del colegio si son todos producto de mi imaginación!... _

**P.D: Aca les traigo otro capitulo....ojala les guste! =D**

* * *

Subí las escaleras que mi padre había bajado hace unos segundos y me dirigía a mi habitación. Al llegar observé los libros que Phil me había comentado, eran tres libros; tenían un gran título con letras doradas _–"Harry Potter"-_ Me acerqué para observarlos mejor, se veían muy interesantes, los recogí y los puse encima del escritorio y luego me fui a cambiar, mientras lo hacía, tenía la radio encendida (sí, bueno era algo vieja pero servía igual) y el locutor de una emisora que puse al azar no paraba de hablar, pero de mis amigos; los _Jonas_.

-Estos chicos cada vez ganan más fanáticas, y más seguidores alrededor del mundo, sus discos son geniales al igual que sus canciones, por eso les vamos a poner su más reciente éxito "Paranoid", disfrútenla! –el chico muy emocionado puso la canción, me quedé escuchándola, me sorprendí, son geniales con la música y además de eso son muy buenas personas. Joe era un poco loco, y Nick era el más serio, pero casi siempre se le escapaba una sonrisa, y Kevin, el hermano mayor, pues como apenas lo he visto no sé nada de él, me parece ser el más responsable, romántico y atento de los tres…

Después de un rato escuché una voz femenina hablándome -Te gustaron los libros? –Izzie estaba en la puerta de mi pieza, me había encontrado leyendo el primero de los tres libros que me había traído. Estaban tan interesantes, nunca había leído un libro así en mi vida. –Claro que me gustaron! –le exclamé sonriente. –Ojala pudiera hacer varios de estos hechizos contra mi madre! –Escuche a Iz reírse por lo bajo. –Te llamo cuando la cena esté lista! – me dijo alejándose de la puerta, aún riéndose.

Cerré el libro que tenía entre mis manos, del cual ya había leído bastante y lo puse a un lado para poder agarrar mi diario. Tenía ganas de escribir, y bueno, eso fue lo que hice.

_Julio, 20…_

"… Espero que todo salga bien entre Rob y yo, aún no estoy muy segura pero sé que por algo pasan las cosas, y era hora que me pasaran cosas buenas en mi vida.

El tiempo que he estado en la academia (osea 3 días) ha sido bastante bueno, ya tengo amigos, en poco tiempo, me sorprende, pero los tengo de todos modos. Y por lo visto dos de ellos son famosos! Guao! Eso es todavía mejor! Aunque K es bastante linda con las personas, creo que seremos muuuy grandes amigas, eso espero.

Le doy gracias al cielo del padre que tengo y de la hermana (bueno, hermanastra) que tengo porque son parte de las cosas buenas que me ha pasado en esta semana que llevo aquí…"

…_Sam…_

-¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista de trabajo?- recordé porque Iz no estaba cuando había llegado del colegio. Me sonrió, significaba que le había ido bien.

-Pues, me fue excelente! Me han pedido que empiece mañana! –Me sentí tan feliz, y en qué trabajaría? Su nuevo empleo sería ser Pediatra. Le encantaba atender y ayudar a los niños. Era su pasión, para eso había estudiado por tanto tiempo. –Me parece excelente! –le comenté.

Mi padre estaba terminando de poner la mesa, y yo ayudaba a Iz a poner lo platos en esta. –Pero ahora que recuerdo, no podré pasar el fin de semana contigo –se le notaba un poco preocupada. –No te preocupes, tenía planeado un día para mí, estar en la casa y hacer mis deberes! –No quise que se preocupara por mí en ese aspecto, ¿Por qué me iba a enojar que Izzie tuviera su trabajo soñado?

-Y tú tampoco te preocupes! Estaré bien! –Me dirigí a mi padre en cuanto vi que iba a decir algo al respecto, Phil también trabaja en donde venden autos, no le va mal, pero tampoco es la maravilla trabajar ahí, dice mi padre.

Después de la cena, en la cual casi no hablamos, ayudé a recoger. –Ve a dormir, yo me encargo! –Me dijo mi hermana cuando me dirigía a lavar los trastos. No entiendo porque nunca quiere que le ayude, pero que podía hacer yo para contradecirla. –Por cierto la otra semana te llevaré a clases de manejo! –Murmuró cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de ahí. ¿Clases de Manejo? ¿Para que las quería tomar? No tengo un carro que manejar, no serviría de nada que yo pudiera conducir! Bueno, era hora de dormir, no me martirizaría por eso.

Esa noche tuve otra vez el mismo sueño, mi madre conmigo en todo momento, todo estaba oscuro y todo lo oscuro desapareció cuando aquel _"ángel"_ se mostraba ante mí, siempre traía mantos blancos con ella, siempre intentaba decirme algo pero le era imposible, aún no entiendo el porqué. Pero esta vez, acarició mi rostro, pude notar como me sonreía y yo sólo la observaba, era bastante bella, con pelo negro, corto y lacio. No le había notado su belleza la noche que me lo soñé por primera vez.

Desperté, eran las 5:07 am, intenté cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco más pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Me senté en mi cama, miré a todos lados, y volví a acostarme y cerré mis ojos, pero lo único que pasó fue que la imagen del bello ángel apareció, como si fuere una fotografía. No podía dormir.

Me levanté y sabía que todos dormían. Bajé a la cocina y me serví un poco de agua, tenía la garganta seca. La mañana estaba oscura y bastante fría. Luego de tomarme el vaso me devolví a mi calientita cama. "Porqué no puedo dormir?" murmuré en voz baja. Me volví a sentar y miré mi escritorio, cogí uno de los libros que allí estaban, lo abrí y vi la seña que había dejado para saber por donde iba y me decidí a leer.

Al parecer había pasado dos horas leyendo, porque cuando me di cuenta Phil me estaba llamando para ir a desayunar –SAM! BAJA YA! - me olía desde hace rato a… PANCAKES!!!! Terminé de leer el párrafo que estaba leyendo y bajé de inmediato, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que manejaba hasta que oí un pequeño rugido de mi estómago.

-Despertaste hace poco? –Phil estaba poniendo los deliciosos pancakes en un plato.

-A decir verdad me levante hace dos horas! –Luego bostecé, "rayos!" pensé, ahora si me esta dando sueño, "excelente" volví a hablar conmigo misma.

-Y eso a que se debe, hija? –Me miró con curiosidad, quizá no me había escuchado despierta porque estaba metida en la historia de un libro. "J.K Rowling es una genio" me dije a mi misma recordando la historia que leía.

-No lo sé, papá. –me alcé de hombros y volví a bostezar, me senté en una silla y observé como Iz se sentaba a mi lado, ya estaba bañada y bien mudada.

-Hoy Greg viene por mí, me llevará al trabajo –informó de una manera alegre y agarró uno de los pancakes y se lo llevó a la boca.

Sólo escuché a papá decir un _"ahh_" bastante bajo, creo que eso dijo. –Cómo van ustedes dos? –me entró curiosidad, quizá me dé algún tip sobre los chicos.

-Pues vamos de maravilla! Él es lo mejor! A veces los chicos pueden ser difíciles, Jaja, pero Greg es divertido, un poco loco, y bastante guapo! –Iz me veía y se le notaba lo enamorada que estaba de este chico, se le veía bastante feliz, eso me hace feliz también.

Fui al colegio y fue un día normal, nada extraordinario pasó, sólo hasta el final del día. Estuve con los chicos, les comenté de mis lecciones de manejo y Joe me dijo que iría conmigo también, las necesitaba con urgencia, decía él.

Antes del almuerzo K me alentó para que fuera con Rob, quien me estuvo esperando fuera de la clase de la que yo salía. Robert… una persona bastante bella, y única. Volví a clases me tocaba matemática, estuvo un poco difícil lo que vimos pero igual logré entenderlo antes de salir, estábamos afuera casi yéndonos de la academia, nos había gustado bastante irnos caminando.

Rob me detuvo antes de irme, me dijo que saliéramos el domingo en la noche, acepté, dijo que me esperaba una sorpresa para ese día, él pasaría por mí.

-Entonces nos vemos, Sam –esa fue la primera vez que me llamó por mi nombre, me miraba con esos ojos que adoraba, yo también lo miraba, pero le observé sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios, era inevitable no observarle aquello. Me sorprendí que él también estuviera contemplando los míos, se acercó, me sostuvo entre sus brazos y sus labios tocaron los míos dulcemente. Luego me miró un muy feliz y me despedí para reunirme con los chicos.

Los demás días fueron muy buenos, Rob y yo nos unimos más cada día, creo que si podría funcionar lo nuestro, ya me toma de la mano. Estoy muy contenta todo ha salido bien hasta este momento.

Llegó el sábado, estaba soleado, cuando desperté ya me encontraba sola, puse la radio en un volumen alto, y me metí a bañar. Luego me fui a comer algo, osea algo que me pudiera hacer, por ende comí _"cereal"_. Luego arreglé un poco la casa y me puse a hacer mis deberes del colegio. Las terminé y me puse a leer el segundo libro que ya llevaba por la mitad, esa historia es tan buena que la leo de día y de noche. La mitad del día iba excelente pero se vio interrumpido por un "ding dong".

-Quién es? –pregunté, creo que si me oyó a través de la puerta porque contestó: -Soy yo…Joe!! Puedes salir? –Abrí la puerta y lo vi allí de pie, justo atrás estaban Nick y K.

-Que hacen acá? –les pregunté bastante sorprendida. Los tres me miraron, creo que se traían algo entre manos.

-Los chicos tienen un concierto! Y quieren que vayamos!! –K no podía estar aún más feliz de lo que se veía iba a explotar de la felicidad. –Denme un momento! –Busqué el teléfono y llamé a mi padre. Le dije que si podía salir con los Jonas, que quizá volvería tarde.

-Claro hija, ve… diviértete! Pero eso sí, ten mucho cuidado! -.

-Lo tendré! –.

-Te amo! Diviértete! –Sonaba feliz así que no me preocupé tanto por él.

-Yo también te amo, papá! –Colgué el teléfono y me fui a cambiar lo más rápido posible, Iba para un _concierto_, no? Me puse lo mejorcito que tenía y me apresuré a salir, se me cayeron varias cosas de una mesita con la que choqué, me detuve a juntarlas y Joe, quien me esperaba afuera entró para ayudarme.

De entre todas las cosas que ahí estaban (en el suelo) vi una foto que me llamó la atención. ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Era una foto bastante vieja, en ella podía verse a una señora muy bella, era exactamente igual a la que se me aparecía en mis sueños. ¿Pero que significaba aquello? –Vamos Sam, nos están esperando! –Me apresuró Joe al ayudarme a levantarme. No pude evitar quedarme ahí congelada contemplando la foto.

Me la eché en el bolso y salí de allí halada por Joe. Cuando íbamos todos en el auto, de cierta forma, "cómodos" Kevin me habló. –Sam, ella es Danielle! Mi prometida–Ella miró a Kevin, su prometido, me miró y tenía un rostro muy diferente a la de las demás, pero era bello. Su sonrisa transmitía lo feliz que estaba. Al bajarnos del auto, pude notar que tenía un cuerpo como si fuera modelo, era bonita, los dos se veían felices juntos.

-Vamos al backstage! –Sugirió Nick, que miraba a todos lados para poder saber que no habían alguien siguiéndonos. –Donde esta Rob? –Miré a Nick asustada, ¿Porqué Rob iría a estar allí?

-Big Rob, nuestro guardaespaldas, no tu _"noviesucho"_! –exclamó Joe, lo miré casi fulminándolo con la mirada, no entendía porque tanta rabia contra Robert!

-Está con mamá, papá y Frankie! Ellos llegaron hace bastante! –K parecía entender todo de lo que ellos hablaban pero no entendí lo que dijo Kevin, ¿Quién era Frankie?

* * *

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews!  
Le agradesco a:**

**-Makya Dreams= Tus historias son geniales!! Las amo! jeje...**

**-****My Friend Ashley! = Que haría sin tí? Grax por todo amis!**

**-mechiikagome: Gracias por tu review!!! =D  
**

**Nos vemos pronto...****  
XoXo  
Pami...**


	5. You like WHO!

_Disclaimer: Los Jonas pertenecen a los Srs. Jonas, Danielle Delesea por ahora pertenece a la familia Delsea! Rob Pattinson no me pertenece. Sam, Karen, Phil, Izzie, Jessica, Angélica, Matt y los profesores del colegio si son todos producto de mi imaginación!... _

**P.D: Aca les traigo otro capitulo....trabajé duro en él, ojala les guste! Lamento informarles que pronto iniciaré las clases de nuevo, me duele decirlo, pero adiós vacaciones! =S  
**

* * *

-Está con mamá, papá y Frankie! Ellos llegaron hace bastante! –K parecía entender todo de lo que ellos hablaban pero no entendí lo que dijo Kevin, ¿Quién era Frankie?

-Él es el hermanito menor de los Jonas –K me explicó aquello al observar mi cara de confusión. No sabía que los Jonas tenían un hermanito menor, y si lo tienen ¿Porqué no va a la academia? En fin, sería bueno conocerlo.

Cuando llegamos al backstage, un tipo alto, robusto, calvo y negro, se acercó a nosotros, o más bien hacia donde los chicos estaban. Él era el guardaespaldas del que hablaban hace rato. Joe me dijo que me sentara en un sillón que se encontraba allí mientras tanto, me senté con K y Kevin nos presentó al famoso Frankie. Y ya entendí el porqué no iba a la academia.

-Eres Karen? –se dirigió a mi amiga, ella asintió, estaba feliz de conocer al pequeño niño. –Y tú entonces eres Sam, cierto? –El chico tenía rasgos de sus tres hermanos, tenía el cabello de Nick, la sonrisa de Joe y el rostro de Kevin.

-Sí, soy yo! –Le sonreí al pequeño y me miró por un tiempo, ya me empezaba a sentir un poco incómoda.

-Sí, eres bonita, tienen razón… -el niño me asustó al decirme aquello.

-Cómo dices? –Creí no haberle entendido, esperaba no haberlo hecho.

-Sí, bueno, eso me dic… -Observé como Joe le tapaba la boca a Frankie y se lo llevaba de allí, diciéndole cosas que no pude alcanzar a oír. Fue bastante extraño, miré a K y estaba igual que yo.

-Chicos, tienen media hora! –Entró un señor medio bajito, usaba lentes, se veía bastante amables.

-Papá! Te queremos presentar a unas amigas. –intervino Nick, halando a aquel señor hacia nosotras. –Chicas, él es nuestro padre. Sam –me señaló decir mi nombre –Karen –esta vez señaló a mi amiga y el padre de los chicos nos ofreció una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto chicas, hemos oído mucho sobre ustedes. Yo soy…-y fue interrumpido por las escandalosas palabras de Karen.

-Kevin Jonas! –exclamó K. Esta niña debería de dejar de hacer eso!

-Sí, soy el mismo. – Terminó diciendo un poco asustado por la intervención de K, enserio hablaré con ella para que no vuelva a hacer eso. –Muy bien chicos, vayan a cambiarse! –ordenó a sus hijos cuando se volteó.

-Ahora chicas, si lo desean me pueden acompañar. –Nos ofreció un brazo a cada una y eso fue lo que hicimos, acompañarlo. Nos llevó afuera, donde las demás fanáticas estaban, gritaban y creo que hasta lloraban, era un poco aturdidor estar allí ya que los gritos no cesaban, pensé que mi cabeza explotaría.

-Porqué Kevin y el padre de los chicos se llaman igual? No entiendo. –le pregunté a K, ella sabía todo sobre los Jonas así que pensé que quizá me aclararía la duda.

-Ay amiga! El nombre del padre es Kevin Jonas I, en cambio el nombre completo de Kevin es Paul Kevin Jonas II.

A los quince minutos se empezó a oír música, tocaban un melodía muy buena, quizá una de las canciones de los chicos. Los gritos terminaron, todos estaban atentos, los Jonas podían salir en cualquier momento. –Hola de nuevo, chicas! –Nos saludó Danielle, que pasaba enfrente de nosotras para ocupar el asiento que estaba al lado de Frankie, él estaba entre Danielle y yo. K y yo la saludamos con las manos y sonriendo y luego escuchamos una voz que presentaba a los chicos.

-Buenas Noches, California! Cómo están?? –Decía Nick por el micrófono y una ráfaga de gritos se empezó a escuchar, los chicos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros y se miraron asombrados de la reacción del público. Así empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos para cantar "Tha's Just The Way We Roll", era lo que cantaban, creo que así era el título si no me equivoco.

Me encantaba como se entregaban en el escenario, definitivamente eran otros. Eran unos artistas completos. No podía creer que realmente estuviera allí, en mi primer concierto y los artistas eran mis amigos.

Como siempre Nick cantaba muy bien, ya lo había oído, y también lo había visto tocar la guitarra, pero me impresionaba cada vez más, tenía unas habilidades geniales. De repente lo perdí de vista y lo volví a encontrar, estaba sentado frente a una batería, ¿También sabía tocar ese instrumento? Me sorprendió totalmente.

Kevin, pues, nunca lo había visto sobre un escenario, obvio, pero puedo decir que él, es el mejor guitarrista que jamás haya visto en toda mi corta vida. Sus movimientos con la guitarra decían mucho de él, estaba definitivamente disfrutando del show que estaban haciendo.

Joe cantaba genial, nunca lo había visto cantar ni tocar algún instrumento, era el que más se movía en el escenario, y de vez en cuando pasaba por donde estábamos y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Par la canción en la que Nick tocaría la batería, Joe iba a tocar la guitarra eléctrica, iban a tocar "Video Girl", según dijo Kevin por el micrófono.

Las chicas de repente empezaron a corear la canción, hasta Karen lo hizo, lo admito, no se volvió tan loca como pensé que se iba a poner, está haciendo un esfuerzo.

-Que hay chicos??! –empezó a decir Nick –Soy Nick Jonas! Gracias por tenerme esta noche! Los amamos! –alzó sus brazos y empezó a lanzar besos a sus fanáticas adoradas.

-Yo soy Kevin! –Iba caminando al centro del escenario junto con su guitarra. –Gracias por todo el apoyo! –luego se devolvió a su lugar.

-Yo soy Joe Jonas! –Las chicas gritaron a más no poder, ese chico sin duda les encantaba y bueno, no les puedo decir que él no estaba tan mal, se veía bastante bien, traía un camisa que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos y eso volvía loca a la cualquier mujer. Ejem… ejem... bueno a las fans. –Y somos los JONAS BROTHERS!!! –salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Nick y empezaron a tocar "Burnin' Up" la última canción de la noche.

-Vaya, estuvieron geniales! –Danielle estaba muy emocionada. ¿Se ponía así en cada concierto? Me parece bello, ya que su futuro esposo se ponía más feliz al verla tan emocionada. –Estoy orgullosa de ustedes! –abrazó a Nick y a Joe y luego a su novio.

-Yo también estoy muy orgullosa! –Entró al backstage una señora muy parecida a los Jonas, me imagino que era la madre, pude notar como tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de felicidad supongo.

-Mamá!!!! –exclamaron los muchachos y luego la abrazaron. Una muy conmovedora escena puedo decir, sinceramente me sentí muy mal. No sabía en donde meterme, y pensar que nunca tuve, ni tendré una escena como esta con mi madre. NUNCA! Eso me hacía infeliz, mis lágrimas ya rodaban en mi rostro, no lo podía evitar, salí de ahí corriendo hacia algún lugar tranquilo, en el que pudiera pensar mejor. Me dolía no poder contar con mi madre de esa manera.

¿Por qué? ¿Mi madre no podía ser normal? ¿No podía amarme? No me lo podía explicar. Me sentí sola por un instante, como si no tuviera familia, como si me hubieran abandonado para siempre.

-Dime qué te pasa? –Kevin estaba detrás de mí, creo que quizá me vio salir. No podía ni mirarlo, me sentía muy mal.

-Nada! –Mentí –Sólo quería respirar tranquila un rato!-.

-Pero estas llorando. –Odio que sepan que estoy mal. Sí, no podía evitarlo, estaba llorando más y más cuando recordaba la escena de los chicos con su madre.

-No, no, no, no es eso! –me traté de limpiar el rostro, pero me era imposible. Aún no le daba la cara a Kevin –Es sólo que estoy resfriada –volví a mentir, debo decir que no se me daba eso de mentir, así que no creo que Kevin me haya creído. Sólo sentí que me abrazaba y luego oí sus pasos alejándose. Lloré con más ganas, caí al suelo, me senté hundiendo mi rostro entre mis manos, lloraba desconsoladamente.

Recordé la fotografía que llevaba en mi bolso y la saqué. La admiré por bastante tiempo, quizá unos diez o quince minutos. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué nunca la había visto? Phil nunca la había mencionado, ni siquiera Izzie. Tenían la foto muy guardada. ¿Quién será esta bella mujer? Una de mis tantas lágrimas cayó en la imagen, traté de limpiarla.

-¿Quién es? –Era Joe, se sentó a mi lado. Lo miré, y él me secó algunas lágrimas de la cara.

Me alcé de hombros, no sabía que decirle. –Es muy bonita –comentó, sí, bueno esa parte ya la sabía. Cómo no dije nada y me quedé mirando la foto él siguió hablando -¿Puedo saber por qué lloras? –Sabía que preguntaría eso, pero no quería decir nada, me sentía totalmente mal como para también hablar de eso.

Parecía una fuente, no paraba de llorar, mis lágrimas no cesaban. –No quise arruinar su noche, lo siento! –fue lo que apenas pude decir, luego abracé a mi amigo, necesitaba a alguien a quien abrazar.

-No arruinaste nada! –me dijo en mi oído, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. –Siento mucho que te sintieras mal, no era nuestra intención y menos la mía! Espero que nos perdones -¿Por qué aquel Jonas se disculpaba conmigo? No lo entendía, no debería sentirse mal, ellos tienen a su madre, son felices. Yo soy la única a la que nunca quisieron.

-No tengo nada que perdonarles! Yo soy la que debo una disculpa muuuy grande. Haberme invitado y agradecerles con ese…. Berrinche!! –Me separé de él y lo miré, estaba sonriendo. Y yo me di cuenta de que había parado de llorar. Guarde la fotografía en mi bolso de nuevo –Gracias por todo! –abracé de nuevo a mi amigo.

-Sé que por lo que estás pasando no es nada bonito, pero créeme, pronto todo esto va a terminar… -tenía razón, pero el proceso era duro y muy doloroso. –Recuerda que tienes a tu padre, él te ama, tienes a Karen, a Nick, a Kevin, a Danielle, hasta a mis padres y a mí… -Las palabras de Joe me hicieron sentir mucho mejor. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y yo estaba bien, estaba tranquila, feliz. Los abrí y sólo veía luces blancas que parpadeaban y muchas voces que salieron de la nada.

-Corre! –Joe me tomó la mano y me haló hacia adentro, un lugar más seguro. Los paparazis estaban locos.

-¿Quién es ella, Joe? –decía uno.

-¿Nueva Novia? -.

-¿Qué hay de Taylor o de Camille? – Pude notar que Joe estaba enojado, pero eso en cuanto alguien dijo el nombre de esas dos chicas, _Taylor y Camille_, ¿Quiénes serían?

Logramos entrar y llegar a donde los demás estaban. -¿Qué te pasó, querida? –La señora Jonas se acercó a nosotros, extendiendo sus brazos, recibí un abrazo de alguien que no conocía, la madre de mis amigos, nunca había recibido uno de alguna madre, o mejor dicho de mi madre.

-Están bien, Denisse! –exclamó el Sr. Jonas. Denisse, la madre de los chicos, me ofreció una sonrisa y yo se la devolví. Le pregunté a Joe por el baño y me fui un momento. Me miré en el espejo y tenía la cara manchada de lápiz negro, el cual ya no se encontraba alrededor de mis ojos, si no en mis mejillas. Me dio pena que la familia Jonas me viera así. Me eché un poco de agua en el rostro, me lo sequé y salí de ahí.

-Estás bien? –Nick me esperaba fuera del baño.

-Sí –murmuré –Estuviste genial esta noche! –le comenté para que no me preguntara nada de que porqué lloraba. No quería volver a llorar de nuevo.

-Gracias! –sonrió, me parecía lindo, ya que casi nunca sonreía.

-Por qué eres tan serio? –No pude evitar preguntarle. Me miró perplejo.

-Vaya! Siempre me dicen eso –me sentí incómoda en ese momento. Nos detuvimos, lo miré y Nick miraba el suelo. –Pues… es que soy así, siempre he sido así –alzó su mirada.

-No quise… que… tú… ya sabes, perdón! –no sabía que decir, ni cómo disculparme, creo que la pregunta no la debía hacer.

-No tienes porqué disculparte. Es sólo que estoy pensando –me miró a los ojos.

-¿Y en qué? Si puedo saber… claro –Dije tímidamente.

-Bueno, es complicado, necesito saber algo…-Se tomó sus manos y las movía de un lado a otro, luego se las frotaba. –Me gusta una amiga, pero estoy confundido, porque no sé si es por capricho o porque enserio me gusta. –me explicó. Bueno, en eso no podría ayudarle, ¿o sí?

-Y por qué no lo hablas con ella? –le aconsejé, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Pero debo saber si es capricho o enserio me gusta.-

-¿Quién es esa chica? –le pregunté, quizá le podía ayudar, quien sabe.

Se quedó pensando, no sé si me tiene la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo, y luego me miró de nuevo de manera nerviosa ¿Qué le pasará a este chico? No lo sabía ¿´Por qué le costaba tanto hablarme de ella? A continuación quiso decir algo, pero bueno no dijo nada, sólo me acercó a él y antes de que pudiera hacer algo me estaba besando. Nos separamos. ¿Yo le gustaba? ¿QUÉ?! ¿Pero cómo...?

-Lo siento, no sabía cómo decírtelo –el pobre chico se fue de inmediato, me dio pena que se pusiera así, tenía que hablar con él, lo seguí, pero estábamos rodeados de gente, así que no hice nada. Me puse a pensarlo, pero en el beso no sentí nada. Sabía que Nick no era para mí. ¿Cómo decírselo?

Los chicos me dejaron en mi casa, durante el camino, Nick que iba a la par mía, no me dirigió la palabra ni siquiera me miraba. Me sentía mal, ¿Por qué me pasaban las cosas malas? Cuando llegué a casa, sólo una luz estaba encendida, seguí caminando y oí algo.

-Sam, eres tú? –Mi padre me estaba esperando! ¿Estaba loco? ¿No sabía qué hora era?

-Papá, son la una de la mañana! ¿Qué haces despierto? –el pobre estaba sentado en una silla, se podía notar que se había quedado dormido encima de la mesa.

-Te esperaba, Sam! No me iba a la cama, hasta que llegaras! –exclamó luego de un bostezo.

-Por fin llegas! –Iz estaba saliendo del baño. –le dije a papá que se fuera a dormir, pero ya sabes! Es bastante terco. –Se rió, y yo también, luego mandamos a Phil a dormir y yo me fui a hacer lo mismo. Pero antes decidí que debía escribir en mi diario.

_Julio, 25…_

"Hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones, eso creo.

Primero, la escena conmovedora de la madre de los Jonas con ellos, me dolía enserio, pensar que mi madre nunca estuvo así conmigo, nunca me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, nada. Nunca lloró por mí, ni se desveló, ni nada, es frustrante saber que eso nunca lo vas a llegar a saber, por lo menos que tu madre lo haga, que tu madre se preocupe por ti! Enserio es frustrante. EXCELENTE! Una lágrima más derramada por esa "tontería"! (Estaba llorando de nuevo)

Segundo, y para poder dejar de llorar, no puedo creer que yo le gustara a Nick, ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho desde antes? No entiendo por qué era necesario besarme. Pero yo sólo lo quiero como un amigo, no como algo más, no sé ni cómo decírselo! Aunque creo que no me va a querer hablar, no me quiso dirigir la palabra en el resto de la noche.

Siempre me van a pasar cosas frustrantes, nunca voy a saber lo que es estar tranquila y en paz, pero había otra inquietud que debía aclarar, ¿Quién era la de la fotografía? No lo sé, espero saberlo pronto… "

…_Sam…_

Cuando amaneció, me di cuenta de que caí dormida sobre mi diario, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Rápidamente me levante y me metí al baño, cuando bajé, ya mi desayuno estaba en la mesa. Alguien no tenía que trabajar hoy, Phil!

-Buenos Días Papá! –él se volteó y me vio, luego me mostró una sonrisa.

-Sam, no te oí bajar! –Dijo sorprendido -¿cómo te fue anoche? –era lo que menos quería recordar. Pero muy tarde, ya lo había hecho, contuve mis ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-Muy bien, estuvo muy bonita la actividad -.

-Me alegro mucho hija! –Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

Comí mi desayuno rápido, había recordado que hoy sería mi cita con Robert, aunque no esta tan emocionada como creí que iba a estarlo. Estuve en mi cuarto, me distraje leyendo más los libros de este gran mago, _Harry Potter_. Me pareció interesante esa poción que si te la tomabas, te obligaba a decir la verdad. Eran pociones y hechizos muy divertidos, claro, hay otros como el _Cruciatus_ o el _Aveda Kedavra_ que serían geniales hacérselos a mi madre.

En ese instante, cuando ya me faltaba un capítulo del tercer libro para terminarlo, me acordé de la fotografía, me levanté a buscarla, la encontré en mi bolso, donde la había dejado, bajé las escaleras casi que corriendo y me dirigí hacia donde mi padre se encontraba.

-Que pasa, Sam?-Miró que traía algo entre mis manos.

-Pues, sólo quería saber… quien… quien era ella! –Le mostré la foto y se quedó congelado mirándola.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué miraba aquella foto así? Era extraño, Phil no decía nada, pero de pronto me miró un poco asustado -¿Dónde la encontraste? –dijo severamente, no enojado pero tenía cierta autoridad en su voz.

-Se ha caído ese mueble –lo señalé –Y pues ahí la he encontrado, y me llamó la atención esa foto –le expliqué a mi padre, sin darle el verdadero motivo del porqué me llamó la atención aquella imagen.

-Hija, ella es… -Tartamudeaba al hablar, como pensando en si decírmelo o no.

* * *

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews!  
Le agradesco a:**

**-Makya Dreams= Tus historias son geniales!! Las amo! espero ver un review tuyo pronto!  
**

**-****My Friend Ashley! = Que haría sin tí? Grax por todo amis! Sos lo mejor, gracias por animarme a subir historia.  
**

**-mechiikagome: Gracias por tus reviews, son de lo mejor!!! **

**-hermanitas cullen: Gracias por seguir mi fanfic!**

**Nos vemos pronto...****  
XoXo  
Pami...**

**(Pueden hacer click en el _"botonsito"_ de abajo, así opinan de mi fanfic, si?)**

**=D  
**


	6. Summer!

_Disclaimer: Los Jonas pertenecen a los Srs. Jonas, Danielle Delesea por ahora pertenece a la familia Delsea! Rob Pattinson no me pertenece. Sam, Karen, Phil, Izzie, Jessica, Angélica, Matt y los profesores del colegio si son todos producto de mi imaginación!... _

**P.D: Aca les traigo otro capitulo....trabajé duro en él, ojala les guste! Lamento informarles que iniciélas clases de nuevo, así que no subiré capitulos con tanta frecuencia! =S**

* * *

-Hija, ella es… -Tartamudeaba al hablar, como pensando en si decírmelo o no -Ella es Summer! –¡¿Quién?! -Ella era mi esposa -siguió explicando -La primera que tuve y amé con todo mi corazón. La madre de… de Izzie... -Eso no lo sabía, nunca la había conocido, pero Phil estaba muy nervioso al hablar de eso. -Para que preguntas, Sam?- se tocaba la cabeza, haciéndose un leve masaje en la sien.

-Verás, he tenido varios sueños en los que ella aparece –miré la fotografía- Pero es como si quisiera decirme algo, y simplemente no puede hacerlo, la primera vez pensé que era un ángel pero... bueno me acabo de dar cuenta que es… la madre de Iz... -Bajé la vista y miré de nuevo la fotografía.

-Sueños?! -se extrañó mi padre al oír aquello, yo me limité a sólo asentir, pensaba en lo bello que habría sido tener una madre que si lo quisiera a uno. Sentí unas ganas de llorar tremendas pero sonó el teléfono y me alejó de aquel deseo, naturalmente mi padre lo atendió.

-Hola?.... Sí ya se la paso. -Al parecer era para mí, porque mi padre me llamó y me ofreció el teléfono.

-Bueno? -contesté.

-Sam! Habla Rob! Cómo estás? -Se oía algo desanimado.

-Bastante bien -Mentí. -Y tú?-.

-Yo? Pues algo triste pero ha la vez emocionado, por eso debía hablarte, porque la cita de hoy no puede ser. -Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, no pensé jamás que me iría a decir eso.

-Dime porqué! -le reclamé de manera amable.

-Verás, conseguí un "trabajo" fuera del país, no te había dicho pero me gustaría ser actor y pues me dieron la oportunidad para un casting, pero es en Londres, estoy en el aeropuerto en este momento -me explicó y podía notarse que era verdad, se oía mucha gente alrededor de él. Pero, no me explicaba el porqué siempre se frustraban mis planes!

-Bueno, no te detendré a cumplir tus sueños, tienes que ir! -tuve que decir, tratando de animarlo, me sentía mal pero no podía arruinarle su vida ¿o sí?

-Gracias por entenderme y perdóname! Te prometo que estaré en contacto –"_Ojala sea verdad" _fue lo que pensé. Al fondo pude distinguir una voz femenina que llamaba a las personas para abordar el vuelo.

-No te quito más tiempo! Debes abordar ese avión! Hasta Luego! -me despedí, y coloqué el teléfono en la mesa, con delicadeza. Observé que mi padre no estaba en la sala así que subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama.

De repente, de todo me vino a la mente, mi madre, el "ángel" y la verdad sobre este, el concierto de anoche, el beso de Nick, y la cita que nunca pude tener con Rob. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas me sentí abrumada, y dejé caer mi cabeza por completo en mi almohada, cerré los ojos para que el dolor que me invadía se fuera. Pero no logré nada. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar en círculos. Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas.

Primero que todo Nick, tenía que hablar con él, se me había ocurrido llamarle, pero pensé después que no era muy buena idea, que no me iría a contestar, así que después se me ocurrió llamar a K para que ella llamara a Nick y le dijera que ella lo esperaría en el parque, pero en lugar de que ella fuera, la que iba a aparecer iba a ser yo, me cambié la ropa, a un jeans negro y una blusa normal blanca, recogí mi celular y la fotografía; que me gustaba cargar conmigo (puesto a que era como mi "ángel", no?) y busqué a mi padre, le pregunté que si podía salir y casualmente me dio la autorización.

Me dirigí al parque y vi que Nick se encontraba allí esperando a mi amiga, que no aparecería, él me daba la espalda, así que llegué por detrás, le toqué el hombro y se volvió de inmediato muy sonriente, pero al verme se enserió y bajó su mirada.

-Hola... -dije yo, sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar.

-Hola... -repitió Nick mirando a otro lado.

-Sabes, necesito hablar contigo sobre lo...bueno...ayer, pues.... ya sabes... eso.... -me puse nerviosa, era la primera vez que hablaba con un chico sobre algo como eso.

-Si yo también tengo que decirte algo... -el chico me miró y le incité a empezar a caminar, mientras debamos el paseo por el parque hablamos. -Siento mucho haberlo hecho! Pero no sabía que más hacer, y más que ibas a salir con Rob...- lo interrumpí.

-"_Iba_"...lo has dicho -le aclaré y me miró perplejo. -Ya no, cancelamos la cita. Salió del país. -Le explique de inmediato.

-Bueno, eso no lo sabía, si no nunca lo hubiera hecho -siguió hablando – Pero tengo que decirte que llegué a la conclusión de que... -se quedó callado, así que decidí yo también decir lo que iba a decir, lo que sabía que era correcto para que todo entre nosotros funcionara.

-Seamos amigos!!! -exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo, luego nos quedamos callados y nos miramos, empezamos a reír y nos abrazamos.

-Me alegro de que seas mi amigo, Nick! -le dije cuando todavía compartíamos un tierno abrazo amistoso.

-También me alegra que seas mi amiga, pero vámonos ya! -me tomó de la mano y echamos a correr.

-A donde me llevas? -le gritaba, apenas podía ver donde pisaba.

-Nos veremos con los demás en Starbucks!! -exclamó el castaño. Me puse a correr con más fuerza, y llegamos al lugar, llamé a K para que nos viéramos allí y encontramos a Joe y a Kevin.

-Hola Sam!!!! -los otros dos Jonas parecían haber estado esperando hace rato. -Y Karen? -preguntó Joe, recordé que Nick se iba a ver con ella, supuestamente.

-Ya viene para acá! -le comenté e inmediatamente pude notar como Nick se alejaba de nosotros junto con su hermano Kevin, Joe los miraba raro, y luego me miró a mí. -No sé nada! -aclaré, antes de que preguntara. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas cercanas, esperando.

-Entonces... Cómo seguiste? -preguntó aquel chico, había olvidado que ayer él me había visto sufrir, mis mejillas se tornaron rosa fuerte, sentí la sangre yendo hacia ellas.

-Pues, mejor...Gracias por preguntar! -coloqué mis manos, una en cada mejilla, había tenido razón, estaban calientes, y por ende sonrojadas, odiaba que me pasara eso! Era bastante embarazoso.

-Y ya sabes quién era la...???- y hacía un además con sus manos, haciendo como un cuadrito con ellas, se refería a la foto de la madre de Iz.

-Si... era la madre de mi hermana, bueno hermanastra... -reí tontamente y Joe asintió, saqué la foto otra vez, siempre que la veía me sentía en paz, no sabía porque, pero me gustaba sentirme así.

-¿Por qué has dicho… _era_? –Estaba algo confuso y lleno de curiosidad, lo pude ver en sus ojos.

-Pues, ella murió cuando mi hermana tenía apenas un año y medio –recordé la historia que Phil siempre me contaba cuando yo era más niña.

-Y cómo se llama? La señora de la foto! –rió, se veía lindo, observé como llevaba su mano hacia su cabello y jugueteaba un poco con el.

-Su nombre es Summer, mi padre me lo dijo hoy mismo –le comenté a mi amigo, aquel chico miraba la fotografía entre mis manos y se quedaba callado, pero había algo que quería preguntarle. –Oye, quería preguntarte, quienes eran Camille y Taylor…? – No sé si debí haber preguntado por qué Joe bajó su cabeza, me sentí un poco incómoda porque no me respondía.

-Pues, ellas fueron novias mías, la más reciente fue Camille… -su voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre, y eso ¿Por qué? Esa tal Camille, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo a Joe para que se pusiera así? –A ella la quise mucho, y después de varios meses, me dejó. –Pude ver como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, lo abracé, no me gustaba verlo así, no me gusta ver así a nadie.

-Quizá no era para ti –fue lo que dije, oí una carcajada por lo bajo, lo miré y logré arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Todos me dicen eso, pero nos seguimos hablando, tenemos una amistad, sólo que me dolió haber terminado esa relación, fue la que más me afectó. –No sabía el motivo del por qué Joe se abrió así conmigo de repente. Pero sentí lindo saber que me tuviera la confianza para contarme esos secretos de su vida.

-Chicos! Y Nick, y Kevin? –K había llegado, más bien se había tardado, venía tan alegre como siempre. Ni Joe ni yo supimos que decirle. –Por cierto, Sam, pudiste hablar con Nick? -¿Por qué preguntaba esas cosas en momentos como este? La miré y le hice una cara, una mueca de desaprobación.

-Hablar con Nicholas, sobre qué? –Se metió Joe, y aunque él se hubiera abierto así conmigo, no sabía si sería capaz de contarle lo que su hermano y yo hicimos anoche.

-Sobre algo privado, bro! –Nick intervino en ese momento, me había salvado por el momento, pero sé que no voy a poder evadir tanto tiempo a pregunta de Joe, y al final voy a terminar contándoselo.

Pasamos la tarde en este gigantesco centro comercial, y luego ayudamos a Kevin a buscarle un buen regalo a su novia Danielle. Todo iba normal hasta que varias interrupciones de varias fans de los chicos se interpusieron en nuestro camino. De verdad, a veces se me olvida que mis amigos son famosos, y es que al conocerlos es más fácil pensar así.

-Nos vemos mañana! –les dije cuando ya estaba enfrente de mi casa. –Gracias por todo, enserio. –me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa, la abrí con mis llaves y busqué a mi padre por toda la casa hasta que encontré una nota que decía: _"Sam, me fui a hacer cosas del trabajo, me llamaron de último momento, espero que ya hayas leído esto y si es así, por favor llámame, no me esperes despierta! Con amor, Papá"_

Lo llamé, pero no me contestó el teléfono, hice el intento varias veces y luego me fui a comer algo, me cambié de ropa y me fui a mi habitación, encendí la computadora que casi nunca usaba y revisé mi correo, tenía unos 3 escasos mensajes, uno de ellos era de Rob, así que decidí abrir ese primero:

"_Sam, espero que no me odies por haberte dejado sin nuestra cita, realmente te extraño. Acabo de llegar al hotel donde me hospedo, el casting es mañana a las 10 de la mañana aquí, en Londres. Me debo ir a dormir, deséame suerte,  
Besos, Robert."_

Debo decir, que al chico de verdad le importaba, eso me alegró mucho. Me fui a recostar en mi cama, donde no había notado unos tres libros nuevos encima de esta, Iz me los había dejado, eran los demás libros de la saga de _"Harry Potter" _que me faltaba por leer, los coloqué encima de mi escritorio.

Estaba tan agotada que me quedé dormida, y un sueño vino a mi mente; esta vez aparecía en un lugar tranquilo y lleno de animales que jugaban entre sí. Miré a todos lados y todo era paz y mucho amor, volteé a mi derecha y allí estaba Summer, la primera esposa de mi padre. Posó una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho y me ofreció una bella sonrisa. Me incitó a sentarme y la miré pero aún no podía decirme nada, eso me tenía intrigada. Sentí un beso en mi mejilla izquierda, pero me había despertado, mi padre acababa de llegar, del "trabajo" dijo él. Me quedé quedita y cuando se fue, me decidí a averiguar más sobre la esposa de mi padre, ¿qué tenía que ver ella conmigo? No lo sé, pero lo sabré.

Cuando me volví a despertar, ya era de día, sentí que no había dormido nada, de nada. Recordé que hoy era lunes y me metí al baño. Me miré en el espejo y me asusté por lo que vi. –"La verdad te han de ocultar"- Lo leí en voz baja, miré la ventana, pero estaba cerrada y sólo mi padre había entrado a mi habitación.

* * *

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews!  
**

**Nos vemos pronto...**

**XoXo**

**Pami...**

**(Pueden hacer click en el _"botonsito"_ de abajo, así opinan de mi fanfic, si?)=D**


	7. I just wanna Know the truth!

_Disclaimer: Los Jonas pertenecen a los Srs. Jonas, Danielle Delesea por ahora pertenece a la familia Delsea! Rob Pattinson no me pertenece. Sam, Karen, Phil, Izzie, Jessica, Angélica, Matt y los profesores del colegio si son todos producto de mi imaginación!... _

**P.D: Trabajé duro en este capítulo, ojala les guste! =S**

* * *

Me sobresalté al leer aquello, ¿Quién me lo habría mandado? Sentí miedo y mucho frío a la vez. No podía haber sido mi padre, y si fuera él, ¿Qué verdad me ocultan? Sería bueno que alguien me lo explicara, dejé la nota en el lavabo, me miré en el espejo y luego me pellizque un brazo para saber si estaba soñando, pero claramente no lo estaba. Miré el lavabo y la notita ya no se encontraba allí, la busqué por todos lados, pero no había rastro de ella.

-Hija, apúrate, que vas tarde! –exclamó mi padre al otro lado de la puerta de mi baño. Me congelé, por lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes. Recordé que tenía clases cuando Phil me lo dijo y me apuré a vestirme y conseguí mis libros y la mochila y me fui directo para la academia. No había comido nada, puesto que no tenía hambre.

Al llegar, me encontré con Kristen, estaba rodeada de su grupito de amigas "_Genial, lo que faltaba_" me dije a mí misma. –Oye, Samantha! –Se cruzó de brazos al pronunciar mi nombre. –Qué le hiciste a Rob? –no tenía idea del porqué me preguntaba eso, no le hice nada pero ¿a ella que le importa?

-No entiendo –me limité a decir y comencé a caminar hacia algún otro lado pero me detuvo. -¿Qué quieres? –No tenía ánimos ni ganas de que esta chica me fastidiara.

-Quiero saber donde está Robert!! –exigió de mal modo.

-No lo sé –Mentí –Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme – me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí casi corriendo. Miré a todos lados y pude observar a K sola esperándome, o esperando a los muchachos. –Karen!!! –le grité a mi amiga, la cual me miró y me fue a dar un abrazo.

-Sam, por fin llegas! No has visto a los Jonas? –los buscaba con la mirada detrás de mío, pero obviamente no los encontró.

-No, no han venido, pero vamos a clases, que ya entramos –eso era cierto, así que nos dirigimos a nuestras lecciones, pero los lunes en cada clase nos toca separadas así que ella se fue a Física y yo me dirigí a Matemáticas, con las Sra. Callahan.

Ni durante las clases ni durante el día hubo rastro de los chicos, me empecé a preocupar, y aunque los había visto hace menos de veinticuatro horas, los extrañaba. Extrañaba a Nick cuando intentaba abrir su casillero y se le trababa y a Joe cuando contaba chistes tontos y su sonrisa, la que siempre lo acompañaba y también sus ojos, que casi todo el tiempo transmitían un desprecio a Rob, pero bueno… _ejem… ejem_, también me hacía falta pasar tiempo con Robert, me pregunto cómo le irá en la súper audición, aunque espero que le haya ido de maravilla.

El día fue bastante aburrido, enserio nos hacían falta los chicos. -Sam, te acompaño a casa? –le dije que sí a mi amiga, pero sabía que tenía que contarle a K sobre lo de Summer, y la nota que se desvaneció hoy por la mañana. Ella era mi amiga, y quizá no me tomaría por loca, como lo estaba haciendo yo misma.

-K, tengo que contarte algo –nos detuvimos y ella me miró preocupada – No es nada malo, al menos eso creo –la tranquilicé –Durante los últimos días me he soñado un par de cosas, todas las noches, el mismo sueño, siempre hay un "_ángel_" tratando de protegerme, he intenta decirme algo, pero nunca puede y el día del concierto encontré una fotografía del mismo _"ángel"_ de mi sueño, era la ex esposa de mi padre, ella falleció hace 17 años, más o menos. –K me miraba atenta. Y ponía mucha atención. Pero ahora venía la parte más extraña. –hoy por la mañana en mi baño encontré una pequeña nota que decía _"La verdad te han de ocultar_" y luego, no sé porqué la nota desapareció- me sentí tonta al contarlo y pude notar que se oyó bastante ridícula mi historia, pero simplemente así era.

-Sam, no sé qué decir, bueno, al menos que quizá esa señora o como tú le dices "_el ángel_" quiera decirte algo muy importante, ¿ya averiguaste más sobre ella? Eso te podría servir! –me sorprendió que lo tomara con tanta calma. Pero ella tiene razón, debo averiguar sobre Summer, quizá Iz me ayude y hasta papá.

-Gracias K! –la abracé, luego me despedí, debía comenzar la misión de saber que era esa verdad oculta.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi padre terminaba de hablar por teléfono, al verme intentó colgar lo más rápido que pudo, algo bastante extraño,

-Papá, cuéntame más sobre tu esposa, Summer! –le dije cuando lo vi, mientras tanto me senté en el sillón de la sala, justo a la par de Phil. Me miró con mucha sorpresa y el nerviosismo había comenzado.

-Para que quieres saber de ella? –me miró bastante incrédulo.

-No lo sé, sólo me vino a la mente, por curiosidad Papá! –le exclamé, pero sonó el teléfono, Oh! Maldito teléfono, siempre que sonaba era para algo malo, y sabía que esa no era la excepción. Comenzaba a pensar que de verdad me ocultaban algo.

-Bueno? –contestó mi padre, aliviado de que hubiera sonado, pero su cara de alivio desapareció de repente, me preocupé bastante, estaba con los ojos llorosos, ¿Qué sucede?

-Papá, di algo!!! –Estaba, mudo, no decía nada, su rostro no tenía expresión. Me asusté aún más. Lo guié hasta el sofá y lo senté, corrí hasta la cocina y llené un vaso de fría agua y se lo llevé de inmediato a mi padre. Aún no decía nada, cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de Izzie. –Tienes que venir rápido, papá no está bien y no sé qué hacer con él… -observé a mi padre y estaba llorando, Iz me dijo que ya mismo venía para acá, sólo que tenía que recoger algo de camino pero haría lo posible por llegar volando.

-Papá, di algo por favor! –Le rogué.

-Donde está Iz? –preguntó de repente, no esperaba que preguntara sobre ella en ese momento.

-Ya viene de camino, no se tarda! –aunque ya se había tardado bastante, y en eso escuché la puerta abrirse, Iz lloraba también, no entendía por qué todos tenían que llorar!!! –Iz, que pasa?? – me alarmé de una manera increíble, esperaba que no me dijera que alguien había muerto.

Cuando por fin los dos se calmaron, les exigí que me explicaran que era lo que había pasado. Y se dedicaron a hacerlo.

-La última llamada que recibí, Sam, era tu Jessica -¿Desde cuándo la llamaba así? –me decía que me había demandado por haberte alejado de ella… -

-QUÉ??? No puede hacerlo, ella me agredía, y Angélica y Matt también están sufriendo, a la que hay que demandar es a ella!! ¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE? –Iz me intentó calmar, me había puesto de pie, así que me volví a sentar y traté de controlarme en no ir a matar a esa, mi madre.

-Continúo…Cuando me dijiste que Summer se aparecía en tus sueños, comencé a asustarme, no entendía que hacía ella ahí, así que me puse a investigar –mi padre y yo éramos muy parecidos, me podía dar cuenta ahora. –Y hoy recibí el resultado de un examen que mandé a hacer ante ayer –miró a Iz; tenía un sobre en la mano –Un examen de sangre, o mejor dicho de ADN –Izzie le ofreció el sobre.

-Yo ya vi el resultado, papá –dijo Iz casi en un susurro, casi podía ser un suspiro.

-Ya lo sé, hija, pero yo no lo he hecho, ni Sam tampoco -¿Por qué tenía que importarme ese examen? ¿Y de quién era ese examen? Estoy confundida! Mi padre me miró cuando sacó la unas hojas del sobre –Logré que consiguieran un poco de piel de Summer, y recogí unos cabellos tuyos, que estaban en tu cepillo –El examen era mío, y bueno, de Summer, sentí que mi corazón estaba a punto de saltarme del pecho, mi padre miró la hoja, la leyó.

-Piensas que Summer, era mi madree??? –grité poniéndome nuevamente de pie, ¿cómo podía pensar eso? Sólo aparecía en mis sueños.

-No lo creo, Sami! –Me miró de nuevo llorando –ERES su hija! –sonrió levemente.

Me quedé como en Shock, no sabía qué hacer, si llorar, reírme, caerme, morirme, estaba todo tan confuso, mi cabeza estaba llena de cosas. Mis piernas temblaban, sentí que me desvanecería en pocos segundos, pero no lo hice.

-Sam, estás bien? –Iz estaba enfrente mío ¿Cuando había llegado ahí?

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a estar bien, si me acaban de decir que mi madre estaba muerta? Sería bueno que me dijeran la respuesta.

-Me estás diciendo que Summer es mi madre y que durante toda mi vida pasé con la mujer equivocada, sufriendo de la violencia que ella me aplicaba??? –Pude al fin articular esas palabras, me dio rabia, de nunca haber sabido la verdad, y de que nadie me la hubiera dicho nunca, y a la vez me dolía saber que esa bruja que se hacía pasar por su madre lo sabía y aun así me dijera que era su hija, simplemente no sé como perdonar eso.

-Si, hija, pero yo no lo sabía, te lo aseguro, tenías algo parecido a Summer, pero nunca pensé que era por que eras su hija! – Sonaba extraño lo que mi padre decía, ¿no se había dado cuenta del segundo embarazo de su esposa? Eso era ridículo.

-¿Cómo no lo ibas a saber? –pregunté tratando de bajar mi tono de enojo. No quería gritarle a nadie, pero no lo podía evitar.

-Hubo un año en que yo jamás la volví a ver, tuve que viajar y ella quedó en casa con Iz –miró a mi HERMANA! –y cuando volví ella no tenía ningún bebe en brazos –intentó explicarse, Phil sabía que yo estaba trastornada por aquella noticia.

-Yo era muy pequeña para saber que mamá estaba embarazada, era una bebé! –A Iz la entendía, obviamente no se iba a dar cuenta, pero había algo que se me cruzó por la mente en ese instante.

-¿Cómo llegué a manos de esa maniática? –Me refería a Jessica, puaj! Ni su nombre soporto, ahora podía decir con toda libertad que la odiaba con todo mi ser-Eso es lo que aún no sé! Sam, estoy tratando de averiguarlo –se le salieron unas lágrimas –el sólo saber lo que sufriste, ni yo mismo me lo perdono, pero desearía que tú me perdonaras, Samantha, perdona, hija! –estaba casi tirado a mis pies, con la cabeza hacia abajo, llorando, no podía soportar ver a mi padre así, entonces lo traté de poner de pie y lo abracé.

-Te perdono papá, porque te amo! –le exclamé, y sentí como Iz se unía a mi abrazo.

Unas horas después ya era bastante tarde, nos habíamos quedado hablando durante bastante rato, me empezó a dar sueño y me fui a mi habitación deseándoles buena noche a todos. Cuando llegué a mi cama, me dieron ganas de escribir lo que me había pasado en mi pequeño Diario.

_Julio, 27…_

"… No puedo creer que la verdad por fin haya salido a la luz, no puedo creer, inclusive ahora, que mi madre murió cuando había nacido y que yo hubiera parado en las manos de esa bruja, como fue que Izzie no paró en manos de ella tampoco?

Mañana sería un día duro, después de clases tenía que ir a la corte, tendría que verle la cara a esa estúpida que se hizo pasar por mi madre, pero sé que será por poco tiempo porque tenemos las pruebas suficientes como para ganar el caso y hacerle ver lo miserable del intento que hizo por hacerle la vida imposible a mi padre, a mi verdadera familia.

Sinceramente, los únicos que me preocupan son Angélica y el pequeño y bello Matt, de cierta manera eran mis hermanos, me había criado con ellos, los amaba como si fueran mi sangre, debía hacer algo por ellos, no podía abandonarlos. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si lo hiciera? Por ahora no sé qué hacer, pero algo se me ocurrirá…"

…_Sam…_

En realidad, al escribir, se me había quitado un poco el sueño que tenía, recordé a Rob y encendí la computadora, duró como toda la vida para cargarse, y cuando al fin lo logró abrí mi correo, y otra vez estaba un mail de Rob, le hice un _clic_ y se abrió.

"_Hola Sam, espero que estés bien, _

_Sólo deseaba contarte como me fue en el casting, y pues me han dicho cosas muy duras, pero ME HAN SELECCIONADO, aún no lo puedo creer, la historia de la película en la que estaré se llama 'Twilight' y es un libro muy famoso aquí en Londres._

_Me empecé a leer el libro y te digo que es sensacional, tienes que leerlo. Aún no encuentran a la actriz que será la protagonista junto conmigo, espero que la encuentren rápido, tengo deseos de grabar e irme para allá y poder estar contigo._

_Avísame si esos Jonas te molestan, haré algo para que no lo hagan, y por favor, cuéntame cómo te ha ido en la academia, no sabes cuánto extraño ir todos los días, pero me encanta trabajar en este proyecto._

_Espero saber algo de ti, pronto!_

_Con amor, _

_Robert"_

Me dio mucha alegría el saber que lo habían seleccionado, me dio mucho gusto, ahora se iba a hacer famoso, que increíble. Le respondería mañana, por ahora me había cansado bastante y sólo quería dormir, lo único que me enojo, fue cuando me puse a pensar en que ni Nick, ni Joe se habían comunicado conmigo en ningún momento del día, si mañana los veía los iba a regañar y obviamente poner a Joe al tanto de mi situación con mi verdadera madre.

Se sentía extraño pensar que viví con la madre equivocada toda mi vida, pero aún no entiendo el porqué Jessica me tenía a mí, y no Summer, y de qué murió mi verdadera madre? Quizá mañana me iba a dar cuenta de muchas otras cosas, aunque casi no iba a hacer nada, porque del colegio iba directo a la corte, me sentí un poco intimidada de que tuviera que ir a ese lugar.

Cerré mis ojos y sabía que estaba soñando porque veía a mi madre junto conmigo, traía las mismas sábanas blancas sobre su cuerpo y estaba sonriendo. –Ven aquí, Sam! –pude oír su voz, esa voz la había oído en algún momento pero no sabía cuando, me percaté de que era ella quien hablaba, por fin lo podía hacer, no entendía como, pero me podía hablar. Me dirigí hacia donde ella se encontraba y me senté a su lado -¿Porqué? –Dije yo, quería saberlo -¿por qué nunca me quisiste? – ella me miró sorprendida, pero yo estaba dolida por saber que me había regalado a una extraña. –No digas eso jamás, yo tuve que hacerlo –frunció el seño, pude ver la sinceridad de sus palabras, era extraño, ¿podía hablar con mi madre por medio de mis sueños? Eso era algo bastante raro, pero no me incomodaba en lo más mínimo.

Ella me explicó que su vecina, la bruja esa, con la que yo viví, sabía que mi madre iba a tenerme, y la amenazó, no quiso decirme con qué, pero dijo que fue algo terrible, y cedió a darme a Jessica, esa señora le tenía mucha envidia a mi madre, eso se podía notar, y cuando Phil llegó del viaje en el que estaba no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, siempre iba a visitar a su vecina, sabía que yo era su hija, porque ella misma, Jessica, se lo contó, y papá se sentía culpable de que ella tuviera una hija, la cual no era de ella, por culpa de una pequeña aventura que habían tenido. Algo que no le perdonaré a papá.

Cuando bajé a desayunar, le pregunté a mi padre: -¿Cómo sabías que yo era tu hija? Mamá y tú estaban casados aún cuando yo nací –ya sabía la historia, pero quería oír su versión y explicarle lo que había pasado en ese entonces.

-Sam, siéndote sincero, yo había engañado a tu madre con Jessica, y cuando llegué y vi que tenía una bebé, pensé que eso había sido por lo que había pasado entre nosotros, tuve muchas discusiones con Summer, por ir tanto a la casa de al lado. Pero aún así me dejaba ir. –se oía un poco avergonzado al contar eso, pero si él tiene vergüenza de lo que hizo me parece un buen principio, aunque como repito, no le perdonaré que le haya sido infiel a su esposa, con esa estúpida.

-Y cómo ocurrió tu aventura con Jessica? –tenía que saberlo, no?

-Fue una noche que salía de mi trabajo, habíamos tenido una especie de fiesta, así que estaba bastante tomado, opté por caminar hasta casa, al otro día recogería el auto. Y me encontré a Jessica, que se ofreció llevarme a casa, pero me llevó a la de ella, cosa de la que me percaté hasta que ya había entrado, y bueno, hija, ahí paso lo que paso, pero me arrepiento tanto de haberlo hecho –está bien, sí, lo perdono, todo fue un plan, un plan de esa bruja, no sé porqué quiso hacer todo eso, por celos? envidia?

-Cuando vuelva, seguimos hablando de esto, sí? –dije al mirar el reloj que marcaba 6 y 53 Am, iba súper tarde a la academia, no soportaba llegar tarde.

* * *

**Espero que dejen sus comentarios... **

**Agradesco mucho los reviews que han dejado, en especial a mechiikagome; **

**ya que sus reviews son de los que más hay! Te lo agradesco!!**

**Un beso a todas mis lectoras!! Y a las nuevas también!...**

**Nos vemos, **

**Pami...**


	8. Joseph! xD

_Disclaimer: Los Jonas pertenecen a los Srs. Jonas, Danielle Delesea por ahora pertenece a la familia Delsea! Rob Pattinson no me pertenece. Sam, Karen, Phil, Izzie, Jessica, Angélica, Matt y los profesores del colegio si son todos producto de mi imaginación!...ya saben..._

**P.D: Awww... me encanta la sorpresa del final, Ojala les guste jaja! =S**

* * *

Cuando llegué ya casi todos habían entrado a clases, excepto Joe, quien me esperaba en la entrada del colegio. Estábamos juntos en casi todas las clases como ya saben, así que cuando lo vi, me acerqué a él.

-Vámonos!!! –exclamó aquel Jonas, me haló de la mano y salimos corriendo a la primer clase del día; Literatura.

-Buenos Días, muchachos! –Exclamó el profesor Montgomery, quien estaba de espaldas a la clase, apenas habíamos llegado, nos sentamos y se volvió para observar a sus alumnos.

Lo peor del día, creo que fue esta clase, el profesor quería que leyéramos _Hamlet_, no tenía ni idea de cómo me iba a leer eso, lo acepto, he leído casi 4 libros, pero son sobre un mago! La historia es increíble, y de eso a pasar a leer eso? Creo que la famosa historia de _Romeo y Julieta es_ todavía un poco mejor. Miré a Joe, quien parecía maravillado con aquel pequeño libro que tenía en sus manos. Recordé como le gustaba la literatura a aquel muchacho, _"creo que es mejor pedirle ayuda a él" _pensé. Pero de manera brusca, el recuerdo de mi madre vino a mi mente y recordé que tengo que ir a la corte después de clase.

Literatura se pasó bastante lenta, casi muero ahí dentro, pero sobreviví, recordé que debía contarle todo lo que me ha ocurrido a mi amigo Jonas, y además preguntarle el porqué no había venido ayer.

-Vamos a buscar a los demás! –me dijo Joe cuando estaba cerrando su casillero.

-No, necesitamos hablar –empezamos a caminar, pude notar que me miraba raro, no sabía sobre qué. Su cara estaba confundida, al menos su expresión.

Durante el trayecto hacia un lugar menos poblado de estudiantes, Joe no pronunció ni una palabra. Pero en realidad no quería hablar mucho, no sabía de que podía hablar, excepto de pensar en cómo mi madre nunca estuvo a mi lado.

-D-de que deseas ha-hablarme? –preguntó Joe un poco raro, a decir verdad bastante raro.

-Recuerdas, -aclaré mi garganta- lo que te dije sobre mi madre y todo eso? –me refería a Summer, pero creo que él creyó que me refería a otra persona (Jessica). Joe asintió, así que procedí a contarle todo, respiré hondo antes de hacerlo. –Pues se aclaró todo –una lágrima salió de mis ojos. –Summer, era mi madre… y –mi voz se quebró –todo lo demás fue… fue… -no pude más y empecé a llorar, de nuevo. Quizá ya estaban cansados de verme llorar.

-Un engaño? –parecía que me había leído la mente, a la vez que lo dijo colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, abrazándome. Suspiré, después de un momento y le contesté.

-Sí, y hoy debo ir a la corte a un juicio, Jessica –como me costaba pronunciar ese nombre, además de la rabia y cólera que me daba acordarme de ella –denunció a mi padre, por haberme alejado de ella… -Joe me miraba sorprendido y por un momento había olvidado que estábamos rodeados por demás alumnos.

-¿Cómo pudo…?… -se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta –Recuerda que no estás sola en esto! –me sentí mejor cuando pronunció esas palabras. Me había tomado de la mano hacía bastante, y no me había dado cuenta, miré aquellas manos entre lazadas y aparté la mía bastante rápido, ¿Por qué Joe había hecho eso?

-Por cierto, ayer… -lo miré de nuevo –donde estaban? No vinieron a la academia -.

-Sí, eso fue porque tuvimos que volar a Hollywood a terminar de grabar nuestras canciones para nuestro CD, nos habíamos ido la noche-madrugada del domingo. –explicó de una vez.

-Excelente, y cuándo sale el CD? –quería dejar de hablar de mi madre, así que mejor comencé a preguntar esas cosas.

-Sale en un mes, tenemos que hacer un _Photoshoot _–me imagino a que tenían que tomar fotos para el CD. Lo deduje, ya que la palabra _Photo_ significaba foto y _Shoot_ significaba toma o disparo. Así que se refería a las fotos.

-Joe, Sam! –exclamaron desde lejos Nick y K. Venían hacia donde estábamos.

-Debemos ir a Física, vamos! –K estaba con su ropa de deporte en sus manos, Nick tenía la mía y me la pasó.

-Ya vamos! –dijo Joe recogiendo su mochila.

Íbamos de camino a nuestra clase, queríamos ver qué haríamos esta semana, la pasada hicimos un poco de voleibol y esta no teníamos idea de que haríamos.

-Porrismo! –Gritó el profesor de física; el Sr. Rodríguez, era latino. Nos puso en grupos de cinco personas. En mi grupo estaba K, Joe, Nick y la gran Kristen, para gran suerte mía. Nos dirigimos a hacer nuestro trabajo, Stewart sólo fastidiaba mi existencia.

-Vamos, dime ya donde está Robert! –me preguntaba varias veces, ¿No veía que no quería hablarle? –Dilo ya! –cómo no había respuesta me tomó del brazo y me volvió, quedamos cara a cara, ninguna aguantaba a ninguna.

-Está en Londres, ok? Me dejas en paz ahora? –le pregunté, haciendo un ademán que ella hacía tomándose un mechón de pelo, torcí mis ojos y me volteé. –Ahora me toca a mí subir, cierto? –Nick me dijo que sí, me debían alzar, sólo sostenerme de los pies, iba a ser difícil, pero el Profesor Rodríguez nos había ayudado bastante. La única que no trabajaba en el grupo, no era otra que Stewart.

-Joe, debo irme a la corte –le susurré al oído cuando íbamos todos caminando a casa.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Te voy a acompañar. –Me devolvió el susurro en el oído, sentí escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo. –Chicos, vayan ustedes, yo voy a ayudar a Sam con… con… -.

-Literatura! –le completé. Me sonrió y miramos a los chicos. Nos despedimos y Joe se fue conmigo a mi casa, al entrar lo llevé a mi habitación, ahí se iba a quedar mientras me iba a buscar las cosas que necesitaba, no piensen mal, eh! Quedó sentado en mi cama mientras me fui al baño a cambiar.

-Papá, un amigo nos va a acompañar –le dije a Phil cuando ambos habíamos bajado a la cocina, donde encontramos también a mi hermana sentada.

-Bueno, tengo el derecho de por lo menos saber, quien es tu amigo! –exclamó mi padre, sonriendo pícaramente, me sentí bastante incómoda, Joe era como mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podía pensar de él en esa forma?

-Papá! –dije a regaña dientes, miré a Jonas y tenía una risita en su rostro, se burlaba de mí, ¿cómo podía? Jaja. –Él es Joe –señalé al chico –Joe, él es mi padre –señalé al hombre que estaba junto a mi hermana. –Ella es Izzie, mi hermana –señalé a la chica que estaba al lado de mi padre –Iz, ya sabes quién es él- Miré a Joe –ella es una de sus fans –le aclaré por lo bajo, por cualquier cosa que Iz pudiera hacer.

-Mucho Gusto! –exclamó Joe, saludo a mi padre y a mi hermana. Escena muy rara.

-Me alegra mucho conocerte Joseph! -¿Joseph? ¿Y ese nombre? –No me digas que no, me tienes que firmar varias cosas.

-IZZIE! –exclamé y se limitó a tomar asiento y a bajar su mirada, sabía que hablaría con ella más tarde por hacer eso.

-Vámonos –Iz miraba su reloj –debemos estar allí en media hora.

Izzie tomó su bolso, papá las llaves y yo dirigí a Joe al auto. Era bastante distinto a lo que él, quizá, estaba acostumbrado pero era lo único que podía ofrecerle, no tenemos tanto dinero a como él tiene.

-Entonces, John, eres amigo de mi hija? –Y aquí vamos, mi papá tratando de hacer mi vida un poco más fácil (Sarcasmo notorio!).

-Sí, señor –mi padre lo interrumpió.

-Dime Phil –lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Claro, Phil… conozco a Sam desde el primer día de clases de ambos, entramos el mismo día –explicó mi amigo, me sorprendió de lo serio que podía ser.

-Gracias por acompañarnos, pero de una vez me disculpo por lo que puedas ver ahí dentro. –Le dijo mi padre, estaba cambiando su tono ya que casi habíamos llegado.

-No me interesa lo que vea allí dentro, vine para apoyar a mi amiga y a su familia. –Ok, ese lado tan serio no lo había conocido, el tierno sí, pero el serio no.

A los quince minutos aproximadamente habíamos llegado a la corte, nos bajamos y pude observar de lejos el auto de la impostora. No podía creer que íbamos a estar en una misma sala y no podía hacer nada en contra de ella. Me enojé. Joe lo notó porque me puso su mano en mi espalda. –Tranquila –me decía.

Nos dedicamos a caminar, adentro ya se encontraban Angélica y Matt, lo primero que vi fue a ellos y luego lo que menos quería ver en mi vida se puso en frente mío.

-Samantha –otro escalofrío, esta vez de odio, recorrió mi cuerpo al oírla pronunciar mi nombre –Espero que entiendas que todo lo hago por tu bien –más hipócrita no podía ser. Tenía un tono de burla, siempre odie que me hablara así.

-Ni te le acerques –intercedió mi padre –nunca hiciste nada por el bien de ella -¿Por qué no le decía que habíamos descubierto su mentira? –Por favor limítate a estar lejos de nosotros, no te queremos cerca –vi la cara de amargura de Jessica, me fulminó con la mirada y luego se largó de allí.

-Siento mucho que hayas visto eso –me disculpe con Joe, ¿Por qué tuvo que venir?

-No te preocupes –miraba a la señora que nunca me quiso, a la que siempre había odiado. Tomé a mi amigo del brazo y seguidamente nos dirigimos hacia nuestros asientos.

El juez comenzó a hablar. Pidió que yo subiera al estrado y diera mi declaración. Y así lo hice, respondí todo con honestidad, quería dejar en mal a aquella mujer. Quien cada vez que decía que me aplicaba violencia, hacía cara como de _yo no fui, nunca lo haría_. Me repugnaba.

Luego la llamaron a ella, decía mentiras, en otras verdades, pero las verdades eran que mi carácter para/con ella era insoportable. Eso tenía una justificación. Pronto mi padre estaba dando su declaración. Nuestro abogado le pasaba los papeles necesarios para ganar el caso en ese momento.

-Sam es hija de Summer Smith, quien fue mi esposa y fue madre de mi hija mayor Izzie Smith –Mi padre sostenía los documentos en sus manos enseñándoles a todos. Se lo pasó al juez y de ahí el jurado lo tenía en su poder.

-Dijo Usted que la señora Smith es la madre de Samantha, pero ella donde está? –Noté como a mi padre se le hacía un nudo en la garganta antes de poder hablar.

-Ella está muerta, ya desde hace 16 años. –Lo logró decir.

-Están ganando –me dijo Joe por lo bajo después de que mi padre hablara, pero las palabras que había dicho Phil quedaron nadando en mi cabeza… _muerta…_

Jonas acertó, ganamos el caso, salimos de allí tarde ya de noche. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que Jessica pasaría en prisión 8 meses, por toda la farsa que se montó y por el abuso infantil que hizo contra mí y sus hijos biológicos. Ellos quedarían en la custodia de su tía, la cual no veían desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Por fin, todo terminó! –me dijo Joe, cosa que poco después mi padre me repitió.

-Sí, gracias al cielo! Por fin todo acabó! –abracé a mi familia. Luego a mi amigo.

Le agradecí tanto el haberme apoyado en esto, y el no contarle a nadie sobre lo de mi madre, Nick y K lo sabrían a su tiempo. Primero debía superar ese trago amargo, del saber que mi madre biológica ya no podía estar conmigo, no lo estuvo ni lo estará. Pero por lo menos ya Jessica, no estaba en mi camino. Eso era un comienzo, no?

-Gracias por haberme dejado acompañarte –Joe estaba conmigo afuera de mi casa, quería ir caminando hacia su casa, así que se bajó en la mía.

-No, enserio gracias a ti! Joseph! Jaja Jaja- me daba risa, el sólo pronunciar ese nombre y el oírlo, se oía gracioso, no tenía ni idea de el por qué.

-No te burles de mí, Samantha… -pensaba –Samantha… ¿Tienes segundo nombre? –Totalmente único preguntarme eso.

-Como si te lo fuera a responder, no tengo pero si tuviera no te lo diría! –Le saqué la lengua, como seña de burla. –Bueno Joseph, mañana nos vemos en la academia jaja –Lo abracé, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me quedé como boba mirando como desaparecía entre la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente, como le había dicho a mi amigo, nos veríamos en la Horace Mantis Academy! Cuando llegué sólo encontré a K, así que nos pusimos a hablar un rato.

-Que hicieron tú y Joe ayer? –preguntaba mi amiga K con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Quita esa cara! Sólo estudiamos! Sabes que soy mala para leer esas cosas viejas que le gustan al Profe de literatura –le aclaré, enserio, por qué todos pensaban que Joe y yo andábamos en algo, no lo entendía.

-Mira, allá vienen los chicos, y no vienen solos –apuntó Karen, y tenía razón, venían Nick y Joe, y de la mano de él venía otra chica que jamás había visto en mi vida.

* * *

**Espero que dejen sus comentarios... **

**Un beso a todas mis lectoras!! Y a las nuevas también!...**

**Nos vemos, **

**Pami...**


	9. Mandy Vandamye

_Disclaimer: Los Jonas pertenecen a los Srs. Jonas, Rob Pattinson no me pertenece. Sam, Karen, Phil, Izzie, Jessica, Angélica si son todos producto de mi imaginación!...ya saben..._

**P.D: espero que les guste!!!....  
**

* * *

-Hola chicas! –ambas mirábamos a la chica que los acompañaba.

-Hola! –respondió K, muy extrañada por aquella chica rubia, pero estaba feliz, como siempre.

Joe me miró con desgano, y yo también lo hice, mi corazón me palpitaba rápido, no sabía la razón, la verdad no la sabía. La chica sonreía, pensé que muy pronto la vería junto al grupo de Stewart, quizá por su apariencia. Aunque no he visto a Kristen, se me hace raro. Miré a la chica, la observé por unos segundos, era alta, delgada, su cabello era rubio como ya dije y también largo, y bastante lacio, como el mío.

-Les presento a… _Mandy_ -¿Era ella… su novia?

-Mucho gusto, chicas! Me han hablado mucho sobre ustedes! –nos habló aquella chica rubia, nos dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo a K y a mí.

-A diferencia de tuya, no hemos oído nada de…ti –comentó Karen, todos la miramos, Nick comenzó a reírse.

-Tenemos que ir a clases……. ahora! –indicó Nick, tomándonos por los brazos a ambas, alejándonos de la chica y de Joe, quien nos miraba.

Los chicos me dejaron en inglés, que era mi primera clase del día. Durante las lecciones Joe no había aparecido. En los recesos me encontraba con K y con Nick, y a Joe lo veía con aquella chica que respondía al nombre de Mandy, sin embargo me dediqué a lo mío durante el día.

-Sam? –una voz dulce se oyó detrás de mí, me volteé, y _Mandy_ se encontraba allí.

-Sí? –le respondí, de seguro Joe le dijo mi nombre, ya que no me lo había preguntado antes.

-Me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo y con Karen –miró a mi amiga – ustedes son tan buenas amigas, según lo que me han contado.

-Ammm… -miré a K y luego a Nick, Joe me agarró del brazo y me alejó del grupo. -¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté cuando me soltó.

-Por favor…… por favor, pasen la tarde juntas, si? –me miró haciendo su carita de "perrito" así que acepté, me debe una!

-Está bien, no te preocupes, pero por que tanto ruego? –me arriesgué a preguntar.

No me explicó nada, sólo oí un simple gracias salir de su boca, ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? Después de decir aquello nos integramos de nuevo al grupo. Nick y Karen me miraron raro a mí y a Joe. Volteé a ver a Mandy y le sonreí.

-Quieres ir a mi casa después de clases conmigo y K? –la chica me miró confusa.

-K? –recordé que apenas había llegado hoy.

-Perdón, así le digo a Karen… -me expliqué y me sonrió, tenía una sonrisa perfecta, ¿qué era… modelo?

-Claro que me encantaría ir, nos vemos después de clases! –dijo esto y se alejó de nosotros llevándose con ella al Jonas de cabello oscuro.

Nick, K y yo nos quedamos hablando un rato, Nick nos explicó que ella es una amiga muy querida y cercana de la familia y vino de visita, y también nos dijo que es la novia de Joe, ya lo había sospechado. Estábamos hablando después del siguiente concierto de los chicos, y en eso alguien me tocó la espalda y miré a la persona que lo hizo.

-Eres Samantha? –preguntó un chico de altura pequeña, parecía de primer año.

-Si, soy yo! Qué pasa? -¿Por qué siempre me pasaban cosas raras?

-Me dijeron que te diera esta nota –me entregó un pequeño papel y luego se fue sin dejar que le diera las gracias.

-Ahora qué será? –comentó Nick, mirándome con curiosidad, yo solo me reí.

Abrí la hoja, que estaba doblada y ahí estaban unas letras negras escritas con una caligrafía hermosa. Me sorprendió saber que era lo que esto contenía.

"_Tu cabello, tus manos y tus ojos son las cosas más hermosas que en mi vida pude ver, sólo déjame contemplarte cada día que pase, y ver tus labios que me muero por probar alguna vez, te veré en clases, _

…_Hollywood…"_

Volví a releer la nota, no podía creer lo que leía, pero tenía una pregunta, ¿quién era _Hollywood_? ¿A quién le podían decir así? Por unos segundos escuché voces que me hablaban, al fin les puse atención, ya que me tenían aturdida.

-Que decía? De quién es? –preguntaba Karen inclinándose hacia mí.

-Por qué no hablas? –hablaba Nick, se había puesto de pie y me tocaba el hombro.

-¿Quién es _Hollywood_? –se me ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Quién es……… Quién? –Nick y K dijeron en unísono. Confundidos por mi pregunta.

Les volví a repetir la palabra y Karen me arrebató el pedazo de papel y lo leyó en voz alta para que Nick también escuchara. Me sonrojé, mis mejillas tenían ese color carmesí que conseguían cuando me avergonzaba. Ambos me miraron con una sonrisa pícara en sus rostros.

-Pero que tan rápida eres…? –decía Nick entre risas –primero Robert –lo decía con disgusto –y ahora el famoso _Hollywood_! –volvía a reír.

-Ya! –Les arrebaté la nota y me levanté –vámonos a clases que ya tenemos que entrar –tomé mi mochila y los mismo hicieron mis amigos, y nos dirigimos a las últimas lecciones del día. Nick y Karen se dirigieron a Química y yo me dirigí a Historia.

-Espérame! –escuché una voz tras de mí. Era Joe. ¿Irá a entrar a clases? Me pregunto dónde está su amiga. –Espérame… - volvió a decir, después intentó recuperar el aire.

-Ya? –pregunté y asintió. Lo halé del brazo y entramos a la clase.

Después de aburrirnos durante 180 minutos, salimos de la clase. Nos dirigimos a la entrada de la academia y allí estaban Nick, K y Mandy, esperando. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia ellos sentí que alguien me seguía, volteé y no vi a nadie. Así que seguí caminando.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a casa, a la espectacular _noche de chicas_, sentí algo moverse en mi bolsillo, era mi celular, no paraba de vibrar. Era una llamada.

-Ángela! –contesté, era mi hermana, o bueno, hablando técnicamente –Cómo estás? –me alejé un poco de los chicos, era una conversación privada.

-Ay Sami! Por fin podemos hablar, la tía Grace nos deja usar el teléfono sin problemas! –me explicó, se le oía muy feliz, estaba agradecida de que por fin estuviéramos en paz. –Me siento mejor, tenemos una vida más bonita, pero a veces… a veces… -su voz se quebró, pude oír como lloraba de repente –a veces extraño a mamá –me dolió haber oído eso, porque yo extrañaba a la mía.

-Créeme que entiendo eso, por lo menos tuviste a la tuya! Yo ni siquiera la conocí –me lamenté.

-Sam, yo…yo… yo me arrepiento de nunca habértelo dicho -¿Haberme dicho qué? –yo sabía que Summer era tu madre, pero nunca supe como decírtelo. - ¿Porqué?

-Cómo lo sabías? –cómo ella sí, y yo no?

-Mi madre siempre nos hablaba sobre eso, pero eso era cuando estabas pequeña, y nos explicó muchas cosas, pronto te hablaré de eso, si? Por ahora debo irme, tengo clases por la tarde! Te amo! Byee! –se despidió y ambas colgamos, me reuní con mis amigos, tenía mis ojos vidriosos.

Observé que cuchicheaban (murmuraban entre sí, como un secreto) y no paraban de hacerlo hasta que ya estaba junto a ellos. Me miraron de repente, y siendo sincera no soporto que me miren por tanto tiempo.

-Ya! Dejen de verme así! Que hice??? –comencé a reír y a taparme la cara. Ha de ser que tenía algo pegado en el rostro.

-Hollywood? –preguntó Joe, ya se me hacía extraño que no me lo hubiera preguntado antes.

-No sé quien es! –Protesté –pero su nota estaba muy…… -estaba buscando la palabra correcta.

-Romántica, hermosa, bastante dedicada –suspiraba Karen. Rodé mis ojos poniéndolos en blanco, eso sonaba tan…

-Cursi! –terminé de decir –estaba bien, pero bastante cursi! –Noté como me miraban raro. –podemos seguir caminando?

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa, las dos chicas y yo nos despedimos de los Jonas y luego nos fuimos directo a mi habitación, que por cierto recordé que era un desorden. Dejé a las chicas en el basurero de mi cuarto y luego bajé rápidamente para hablar con mi padre, le avisé que las chicas se quedarían hasta la noche y luego se ofreció a llevarlas a sus casas.

Me devolví a donde dejé a Mandy y a Karen. Ellas se encontraban hablando.

-Entonces… Mandy –las interrumpí, ella me miró sonriendo, enserio quería ser nuestra amiga –cuéntanos sobre ti. –la alenté, quería saber cosas sobre esa chica, así, sin conocerla no la podría juzgar, aunque ni siquiera conociéndola.

-Bueno, pues, mi nombre es Mandy Vandamye, soy cristiana, igual que los chicos! Tengo 19 años, y desde muy pequeña, la madre de los chicos –recordé a aquella señora, lucía tan hermosa, y sus hijos se parecían bastante a ella –me enseñaba lenguaje de señas porque yo tenía problemas de habla, que por dicha ya no tengo, soy modelo, es algo que me encanta hacer –enserio esta chica nos estaba confiando su vida –y por un tiempo salí con Joe y hace un tiempo volvimos a retomar lo que tuvimos –la chica se quedó callada y nos miraba a K y a mí.

-Yo me llamo Samantha Smith –ya que íbamos a ser amigas, mejor ser honestas desde un principio – Tengo 16 años, soy católica, y vine a vivir con mi padre porque con la mujer que vivía me… Mmm… hacía sufrir bastante –la chica soltó un _lo siento _y me dediqué a seguir mi triste y trágica historia –hace poco me di cuenta de que mi verdadera madre está…… -sentí lágrimas tratando de salir de mis ojos -…… muerta – Mandy volvió a decir _lo siento_ al igual que Karen.

-Yo me llamo Karen Buckman, pronto cumpliré 17 jeje… como en tres meses… -Sé que Karen comenzó a hablar para que yo no comenzara a llorar, de nuevo, creo que ya todo mundo estaba harto de verme llorar, debo de dejar de hacer eso –he vivido aquí siempre, pero hasta este año entro en la academia. –Sonrió y calló por un momento para ver si decíamos algo y Mandy así lo hizo.

-Me encanta saber más de las personas, les voy a decir que ustedes son las primeras personas que conozco que… Mmm… no son famosas, si me entienden…-La rubia se puso de pie y nos indicó que también lo hiciéramos. –Les voy a hacer algo, muy bueno, así que quiero a las dos sentadas allí –señaló mi cama –pero ocupo tijeras y peines o cepillos –exclamó.

-Nos cortarás el pelo????? –preguntamos K y yo casi gritando.

-Sí, pero no se preocupen estudie estilismo bastante tiempo, es decir, tomé cursos bastante tiempo, así que confíen en mí, sí? –me levanté y busqué las cosas que iría a ocupar, hace mucho no me cortaba el cabello, lo tenía bastante largo y no estaba segura de si quería cortármelo, lo tenía al nivel de la cadera, mientras que Karen lo tenía corto al nivel de los codos.

Nos divertimos mientras nos hacía los arreglos, me dejó mi cabello lindo, me lo cortó hasta los hombros, era un gran cambio, a mi amiga se lo cortó un poco pero se lo dejó más largo que a mí, luego nos enseñó a como maquillarnos, aunque sé que no me iba a arreglar así todo el tiempo.

El resto de la tarde se hizo corto, hablamos de tantas cosas, libros, música, películas, chicos! Jaja… Mandy era una excelente persona, Joe era bastante suertudo de tenerla como novia, siendo honesta. Ya como a las 10 p.m. Phil y yo fuimos a dejar a las chicas a sus casas, a Mandy fue en la casa de los Jonas, era inmensa, nunca había visto algo tan bonito, pero era simple.

-Gracias por todo Sami, nos vemos mañana en la academia –se despidió Mandy una vez fuera del auto.

-Nos vemos! –le grité cuando se alejó.

Luego fuimos a dejar a K a su casa, se parecía bastante a la mía, un poco más grande pero se parecía. Luego nos dirigimos directo a casa. No había visto a Izzie desde que llegué.

-Papá, donde está Iz? –

-Ella salió con Greg, ese chico es bastante bueno para ella –comentó mi padre, se le veía feliz.

-Sí, se nota que la quiere. Papá, se me olvidó decirte algo –tenía que contárselo –Angélica me llamó cuando venía de camino a casa, me dijo que estaban mejor, pero que a veces extrañaban a esa mujer, y que pronto hablaríamos porque tenía muchas cosas que contarme –me pregunto qué querrá contarme.

-Me alegro que estén bien, y bueno, tienen derecho de extrañar a Jessica, es su madre –Phil llegó a un buen punto.

-Me gusta el corte de pelo! –se rió mi padre.

-Me quedó mal? –me preocupé por un momento.

-Nooo! Está perfecto, hija! –me alborotó un poco el cabello.

Al llegar a casa le di las buenas noches a mi padre y me fui a mi habitación. Recogí mi pequeño libro negro con letras doradas en la portada y lo abrí. Comencé a escribir.

_Julio 28,_

"_... Hoy ha sido un día raro, me entero que Joe, al que creo que es mi mejor amigo, no me había contado que tenía novia, pero ya que la conozco creo que es una excelente persona, además del cambio de look que nos dio._

_Luego, la nota que me enviaron, de quien diantres era? No había conocido a nadie que se llame o que le digan Hollywood! Además es muy raro el sobrenombre. Nunca pensé que le iba a gustar a dos personas en mi nuevo colegio. _

_Pero, esperen!...…… Y si es una broma? Si sólo están jugando conmigo porque saben que Rob se fue? Por cierto ROBERT! Por ahora te dejo, iré a revisar si me ha escrito…."_

…_Sam…_

Me puse de pie y oprimí el botón de encender de mi computadora, era tarde pero quería saber si me tenía noticias nuevas de la película. Cuando mi CPU se tardó toda la vida para cargarse abrí mi correo, y como siempre, tenía uno o dos e-mails. Uno era de Rob.

"_Sam!_

_No vas a creer esto, encontraron a mi co-estrella, y enserio no vas a creer quien es… Es KRISTEN! No le dijiste que yo me vine a Londres? Cierto? _

_Espero que no, pero ya hemos grabado varias escenas y es bastante buena actuando _(se habrá dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora) _ansío de que veas la película._

_Nos vemos, en un tiempo jeje…_

_Rob…"_

Había entendido el porqué no la había visto en todo el día, nunca debí decirle donde se encontraba, fue mi error, y ahora va a grabar toda un película con él, no puedo creerlo. Pero ahora me voy a enfocar en saber quién es el chico misterioso de la nota. Quiero saber si es alguna broma, o si es de verdad. Mañana me dedicaré a investigar.

Apagué la computadora y me dediqué a dormir, tenía bastante sueño. Tuve otro sueño de lo más extraño.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews, amo leerlos! **

**Un beso a tods mis lectors!! **

**Pami**


	10. Nice HairCut!

_Disclaimer: Los Jonas pertenecen a los Srs. Jonas, Rob Pattinson no me pertenece. Sam, Karen, Phil, Izzie, Jessica, Angélica si son todos producto de mi imaginación!...ya saben..._

**P.D: Ya sé que es un poco cortito, prometo hacer largo el siguiente capítulo.  
**

* * *

Esta vez estaba en un bosque, ¿Qué hacía ahí? No tenía ni idea, pero fue cuando vi a mi madre que comencé a caminar por un sendero medio iluminado por la luz de la luna, llegué hasta ella y ella me sonreía.

-_Hola Sam, hija mía!_ –me apretó entre sus brazos, me sentía protegida, y además muy feliz.

-_Ya extrañaba verte_ –le exclamé a mi madre, suena raro pero he llegado a pensar que podía hablar o comunicarme con Summer mediante mis sueños.

-_Yo siempre estoy contigo hija, todo el tiempo._

-_Mami, por qué moriste? Es decir, ¿Cómo fue?_ –me sentía mal al hablar de eso, pero era importante para mí saber todo sobre mi madre.

-_Por ahora no podemos hablar de eso, pero pronto lo sabrás mi vida. Nada más te quería ver para pedirte que te cuides de las personas que te rodean, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ellas…_

-_Los Jonas? Karen? Mandy? Qué me van a hacer?_ –me asombre de que mi madre me estuviera diciendo eso, ellos no eran malos, lo sabía.

-_No, Sam… de ellos no, de los demás sí… Es sólo un consejo!_ –estaba de acuerdo con ella. En eso sí.

De repente ya no me encontraba con ella, estaba sola en el bosque, se había ido ¿Por qué mis sueños tienen que ser raros? Estaba tranquila hablando con mi madre y de repente estaba sola? Y allí observé como un puma, uno de esos grandes depredadores, atacaba a una gacela, la pobre e indefensa criatura luchaba por su vida, pero pocos segundos después el puma había logrado alimentarse del cuerpo del pobre animal, me desperté, mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato, ya era hora de levantarse, pero no me explicaba lo sucedido en mi sueño, decidí olvidarlo.

Me dirigí a la cocina después de haberme arreglado para ir a la academia, comí mi desayuno, mientras hablaba con mi padre y mi hermana.

-Hoy vamos a tu primera lección de manejo! –se me había olvidado por completo, pero creo que no íbamos a ser solo nosotras dos.

-Está bien, pero puede ir Joe con nosotras, también necesita clases para conducir. –Phil e Izzie se miraron y luego rieron. -¿No le veo lo gracioso? –me quejé, imagine que me iban a decir.

-Tú y ese chico pasan mucho tiempo juntos –mi padre era tan predecible – no será que…

-No papá! Jamás! –Lo interrumpí –Él tiene novia, y es sólo que somos muy buenos amigos y él me dijo que si podía tomar las clases conmigo y yo le dije que sí. Eso es todo, está bien? –espero haberlo dejado todo claro. Joe es lindo… su cabello, sus ojos, su voz, ejem… ejem… su personalidad es excelente, y es mi mejor amigo!

-Está bien. Entendimos –Iz volvió a reír por lo bajo, creo que esto va a seguir, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más.

-Mejor me voy!

-Sí, porque te están esperando hace rato… -pensé que se refería a Karen, cogí mi mochila, me la puse en la espalda y me despedí de Phil y de Iz, luego me dirigí a la puerta y me di cuenta de que eran los chicos, había olvidado ese trato que ellos habían hecho con mi padre.

-Hey Sam! –escuché la voz de Nick, que venía hacia mí. –Lindo corte! –me toqué el cabello y sonreí.

-Gracias Nick!

-Vamos, sube, si no, vamos a llegar tarde! –subí al auto y observé a Joe con Mandy en la parte de atrás, donde estaba yo, y Kevin iba conduciendo, pobre tiene que madrugar, y Nick después de cerrar mi puerta se dirigió al asiento del copiloto.

-Hola Sami! –Mandy fue la primera en saludarme, le sonreí.

-Hola Mandy… Joe –lo miré con la misma sonrisa que le ofrecí a su novia y luego me dirigí a Kevin –Hola Kev! Cómo estás?

-Bastante bien! –Me sonrió aquel chico de los ojos verdes perfectos –Oye! Me gusta tu corte de cabello! Te ves genial! –sentí mis mejillas de color carmesí, le agradecí el cumplido al mayor de los Jonas.

Llegamos a la academia en unos pocos minutos, y Nick y yo buscamos a K, nos estaba esperando afuera de la clase de inglés. Llevaba su cabello con colochos, le quedaban bellos, caían sobre sus hombros, estaba bastante diferente, no como yo, que siempre me veía igual. Joe y Mandy iban tras de nosotros.

-También te cortaste el cabello, no? –Nick tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ella asintió –Te queda lindo- miraba a K, y eso mientras ella y yo hablábamos.

-Ya deja de mirarla! –le susurre a Nick en su oído mientras K saludaba a Joe y a Mandy.

-Qué??? –se volvió a verme, tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos –como crees!! –me reí y luego nos dirigimos a la clase.

Después de inglés tocaba literatura, luego matemáticas y luego nos tocaba el receso del almuerzo. Estábamos en la mesa de siempre, la llenábamos un poco, éramos cinco personas.

-Joe! Irás conmigo a las clases de manejo? Hoy voy a tomarlas después de clases –esperaba que pudiera ir, sino Iz me atacaría a preguntas, pero preguntas incómodas que no desearía contestar.

-Clarooo! Las necesito con urgencia! –todos en la mesa reímos.

-Ay mi vida! Jaja… -Mandy lo abrazaba y lo besaba. Me sentía incómoda, los tenía a la par.

-Chicas, -Nick nos hablaba a K y a mí –les quería preguntar si querían ir con nosotros o bueno conmigo a la premier de "Ponyo" la nueva película de mi pequeño hermano Frankie. -¿Qué?! Una premier?!

-Claro que me gustaría ir! –Obvio que a Karen si le gustaría, pero yo no encajaría allí! No soy famosa!

-Excelente y tú Sam?

-No lo sé, Nick!

-Por favor! Tienes que ir! –Joe se metió en nuestra conversación. –Kev irá con Dani, bueno, yo con Mandy y Frankie irá con Noah Cyrus! La hermanita de Miley…Nick necesita ir con alguien.

-Sí, por eso va a ir Karen, no me necesitan!

-Igual, vamos a pasar por ti, no quiero que me involucren con nadie en ese evento, por eso quiero ir con mis amigas! –Explicó Nick.

-Pero, no… no voy a encajar en un evento de tal calibre! –Era la pura verdad.

-No digas tonteras! Sam! Ahora eres nuestra amiga, eres parte de esto! –Volvió a hablar Nick. Me rogaba para que fuera, y así lo hicieron Joe, Nick, K y Mandy hasta el final de clases. Acepté ir, no tenía otra.

-Debemos irnos! –dijo Joe, tenía razón, debíamos ir con mi hermana Iz, que nos esperaba en su auto.

-Adiós chicos! –exclamamos Joe y yo al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos a donde Izzie estaba.

-Espera! –Dijo una voz desconocida para mí –Samantha Smith? –un chico bajo me entregó una nota, ¿Serán las notas de _Hollywood_? Y efectivamente era una de ellas.

-Qué es eso? –me arrebató Joe de las manos mientras caminamos hacia el auto, la pena me invadía.

-No lo leas! –le rogué, más de una vez, y hasta mi hermana lo alentaba a hacerlo. Era como un complot contra mi persona!!! ¬¬

-Su admirador secreto! –coreaban ambos, sentía tanta pena, no me gustaba hablar de eso tan abiertamente, claro, con Robert todo era fácil, pero ni siquiera conozco a ese tal admirador.

-Bueno, vinimos a conducir o a que me molesten! –les reclamé, ya que todo el camino venían molestando bastante.

-Lo siento hermanita! –Iz me abrazó fuerte, esperaba que me soltara pronto. Me quedaba sin respiración.

-Si… lo siento –me dijo Joe desanimado.

-Ay bueno, no te pongas así Joseph! Jaja… -traté de animarlo, quería que dejaran de molestar pero tampoco quería que se pusieran así. Logre hacerlo reír. Luego nos dedicamos a comenzar nuestras lecciones de manejo, nuestra maestra: Izzie Smith.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews, amo leerlos!**

**Ojala les haya gustado!! **

**Y si no ya saben, **

**pueden decirmelo por medio del**

**Review!!! jejeje  
**

**Un beso a tods mis lectors!! **

**Pami**


	11. Drive Lessons and Hollywood!

_Disclaimer: Los Jonas pertenecen a los Srs. Jonas, Rob Pattinson no me pertenece. Sam, Karen, Phil, Izzie, Jessica, Angélica si son todos producto de mi imaginación!...ya saben..._

**P.D: Mmm... espero que les guste! Y Mariana! JAJA espero que te guste también... Te dedico el capítulo!  
**

* * *

-Primero lo primero chicos –declaró Iz –nada de stress! Conmigo se divierten y aprenden, entendido –trataba de ser lo más seria posible pero se le escapaba una sonrisa frecuentemente. –Sam, sube al auto! –Me indicó, abriéndome la puerta del conductor, sentí un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo -Joe, quédate en la parte de atrás, mientras le enseño a Sam!

Allí nos encontrábamos con mi hermana, intentando enseñarnos a conducir. Hablaba y hablaba y no entendía muy bien lo que decía hasta que me ponía a hacerlo… Se sentía bien estar detrás de un volante pero daba miedo, por que puedes matar a alguien si no pones cuidado.

-Siempre deben ser prudentes! –Tenía mucha razón con eso –miren a su alrededor, mantengan todo controlado, así no pasará nada que puedan lamentar… Jaja… -Joe y yo nos miramos como "Gracias por asustarnos… perdón aconsejarnos".

-Lo has hecho de maravilla, Sam!! –Iz siempre me quitaba el aire cuando me abrazaba, era algo que no podía evitar –Muy bien, ahora… Joe! –Él salió del auto y se dirigió al asiento del conductor, miró nervioso a mi hermana.

-Sólo te advierto, puedo ser un poco peligroso! –Ambas reímos, no creo que se le haga tan difícil mover unas cuantas palancas, o manejar el volante. –No es divertido, es enserio –estaba bastante nervioso.

-Ok, Ok…. Ahora vamos, nos debes llevar hasta allá! –señaló el otro lado del lugar, me hice para atrás y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Creí que sería lo mejor. Joe encendió en auto, el motor rugió y comenzamos a movernos, íbamos poco a poco y con eso me refiero a que aceleraba y luego frenaba y así fuimos.

-Vamos! Anda tranquilo, nada va a pasar… acelera un poco! –Y así lo hizo Joe, sólo que aceleró demasiado que íbamos directo hacia una pared! –FRENA! –le decía mi hermana un poco precipitada. Cerré mis ojos y sentí mi corazón en la garganta. Nos detuvimos. Los tres nos bajamos del auto.

-Muy bien, mañana a la misma hora nos veremos aquí! - ¿Por cuánto tiempo nos tendrían en estas "clases"? –Hay mucho que trabajar –observaba a mi amigo. Una risilla se me escapó. –Pero vamos a comer algo, les parece? Yo invito! –Esta vez Izzie iba conduciendo. Le di gracias a Dios por eso.

Fuimos a In N' Out Burger, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que el olor de la comida llegó a mi. Nos ubicamos en una mesa que estaba vacía y estábamos decidiendo que comer. Luego lo ordenamos.

-Vaya que si eres peligroso!! –bromee mientras esperábamos la orden, Joe sonrió.

-El título de "DJ Danger" no es regalado! Me lo he ganado yo solito! Jaja-.

-Y con mucha razón! –Todos reímos esta vez. Pronto estábamos comiendo. Era una agradable tarde. Sin duda alguna.

Joe tenía ante él, un enorme sándwich, acompañado de una gran canasta de papas fritas, y un refresco grande. Si no se llenaba con eso, nada lo haría. Mi hermana tenía un sándwich de queso, se veía exquisito. Y bueno, yo había pedido uno de _roof__beef_, estaba delicioso.

-Deja mis papas! Tienes las tuyas! –le reclamé a Joe, enserio que tenía como tres estómagos.

–Ya! Hablo enserio! –movía mis manos como si estuviera espantando una mosca. -Solo una, una nada más! –me rogaba el chico, lo hacía entre risas. Yo me había cansado de decirle que no, así que negaba con la cabeza, la meneaba de un lado a otro. Y aún así, mis papas fueron desapareciendo de una en una gracias a Joseph! Miré a Iz, que estaba callada. Aunque creo que con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando miré de nuevo al frente mío, adivinen que?... ya no había ni una sola papita! –Hey! Me las debes! – le dije severa. -Estaba delicioso –parecía que me ignoraba, esto hacía que me irritara más.

–Te dije que me las debes! Niño! No te llenas con nada! –me atreví a comentar, me miró con los ojos entre cerrados, aunque sabía que lo hacía para que sabía que no me gustaba que me miraran el rostro por tanto tiempo.

-Esta bien, un día venimos y te invito yo, comerás lo que quieras, esta bien? –Su mano se dirigió hacia mí por encima de la mesa, la estreché para cerrar el trato.

-Muy bien, ya debemos irnos, si? –Anunció Izzie.

–Te paso dejando a tu casa Joe, gracias por habernos acompañado. –Nos dirigíamos hacia el auto.

-No, nada tienen que agradecer! –

-Mmm… yo no te lo estoy agradeciendo! –Era la hora de la venganza. Joe me miró de nuevo con sus ojos entre cerrados. No lo soporté. –YA! Sólo estaba bromeando, deja de verme!!! –Con una sonrisa de victoria dejó de mirarme.

-Enserio, gracias por todo, Iz! –Después de un rato habíamos llegado a la casa de los Jonas –Nos vemos mañana, Sam! –se bajó del auto.

Mi hermana hecho una carcajada cuando ya había arrancado el auto. Le pedí una explicación y no quiso dármela, a veces no la entendía. Al llegar a casa, Phil nos esperaba con la cena lista. Sinceramente no sabía si iba a poder comer, aún estaba llena. Subía a mi habitación, y encendí la computadora, esperé y abrí mi correo. Me sorprendí, ya que esta vez ni un correo era de Robert. Cerré la página y me dirigí a mi cama, abrí mi diario en una página que aún estuviera vacía. Recogí mi lapicero y me puse a escribir.

_Julio 29…_

"… Hoy a sido un gran día, aprendí un poco a manejar, creo que algún día pronto, lo lograré! Cuando fuimos a comer fue bastante divertido, y me di cuenta de que… no olvídenlo! Ya no importa… Pero ahora que recuerdo, esa tarjeta del tal "_Hollywood_", pues no sé. Estaba demasiado cursi, aunque siempre lo están, pero esta les ganó a todas las cartas y notas que me envió. Cuando se presentará? Cuando lo conoceré?. Por ahora me voy, debo ir a comer. Mi padre me llama para ir a comer, aunque no creo que pueda ingerir nada más… mi estómago esta que revienta…"

_...Sam…_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya había llegado a la HMA, Mandy estaba con Joe, así que Karen estaba hablando con Nick, se veían tan lindos juntos… No quería arruinar la escena que tenía ante mis ojos, y bueno, no la logré arruinar, porque alguien se me acercó a hablar.

-Hola! Sam? –miré al chico que me estaba hablando. Tenía una mirada tímida.

-Si? –No lo logro ubicar, quien era?

-Mi nombre es Zac –extendió su mano para estrechármela. La estreché. Su mirada tímida había desaparecido. El chico era alto, cabello castaño, corto, ojos celestes, y bastante musculoso. Era el típico chico adorado por las mujeres.

–Soy el que te… te… estuvo mandando… las… las notas -¿QuÉ? Era él? No lo podía creer, le gustaba yo? Qué era esto una broma?

-Eras tú? –le dije aun incrédula. Zac asintió con su cabeza. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía, así que la desvié.

-Así que entraste hasta este año a la HMA?-

-Pues sí! Me vine a vivir con mi padre. –le expliqué, ¿Por qué le explicaba eso? No es nada que tenga que decirle a nadie. Aunque el chico me inspiraba confianza. –Mi madre resulto ser una impostora, y mi verdadera madre biológica había muerta después de que nací. Así que, aquí estoy. Que hay de ti? –tenía que para de hablarle de mi vida así.

-Pues ya he estado aquí desde primer año, y ya estoy en el último. Vivo con mi madre y hermano menor; Dylan. –Comenzamos a caminar para entrar a la institución y observé como Nick y K me miraban, estaban extrañados, sus rostros los delataban. Los saludé con mi mano. No vi a Joe ni a Mandy por ningún lado, seguí mi trayectoria junto con el chico.

–Te acompaño a tu clase. –

-Claro, a que vas tú? –ya me dirigía a Biología, que aburrido!

-Yo tengo Física, con el profe Rodríguez! –Asentí.

-Sí, lo conozco… Nos vemos después! –Me metí a mi clase, y ubiqué mi pupitre.

-Quién era él? –una voz conocida, se encontraba a mis espaldas.

-Nick?... Él era el de las notas! Jaja… Porqué? –trataba de hablarle sin que el profesor se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Qué?... al fin dio la cara! … Y bueno no es por nada, es solo que me preguntaron –Tenía razón, ya era mucho tiempo sin que diera la cara.

-Pero, quien te preguntó?.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews, amo leerlos!**

**P.D.2:Pertenece al Disclaimer; Zac Efron no me pertenece!  
**

**No lo podía poner desde el inicio **

**hubiera arruinado todo jajaja **

**Un beso a tods mis lectors!! **

**Pami**


	12. Joel Sanders

Disclaimer: Los Jonas pertenecen a los Srs. Jonas, Zac Efron no me pertenece. Sam, Karen, Phil, Izzie, Jessica, y Joel si son todos producto de mi imaginación!... you know!!

P.D: Ya lo sé, he tardado mucho en volver a subir, pero aquí ta un capitulo nuevito, no? Tarde pero seguro, ojala es guste!... See ya!

* * *

-Pero, quien te preguntó? –me entró curiosidad, me voltee para observar a Nick.

-Este…bueno… -vaciló un poco – pues… el que me preguntó… fue… pues…-me quedé con la duda. El profesor me vio y pues lógico me regañó.

-Srita. Smith? Hay algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase? –Todas las miradas cayeron sobre mí.

-No Sr. No tengo nada que decir –logré articular esas palabras, Nick me las pagaría mas tarde!

El tema que estábamos estudiando era "La Genética", y el profesor nos puso en grupos para resolver una practica sobre este tema. Sonaba un poco difícil hacer esos problemas, por ejemplo; _¿un niño de padres machos y ojos claros tiene características heterocigotos u homocigotos?_. Al final pudimos hacerlo, y al terminar las dos lecciones, Nick y yo nos dedicamos a buscar a los demás. Y los encontramos. Joe, Karen y Mandy nos esperaban cerca de la clase de la cual salimos.

-Hola chicos! –me limité a decirles, ya que no los había podido saludar por lo ocurrido esta mañana.

-Jajaja… A ver… cuéntanos sobre ese chico de la mañana!!!!- _Excelente_! Pensé para mi misma. Karen… ¿Por qué tenías que traer el tema a colación?

-Un chico? –Preguntó mi mejor amigo, quien me miraba con atención y abrazaba a su novia.

-Mmm… si! Él era el que me enviaba todas esas notas… _cursis_! –Les expliqué a la vez que torcía mis ojos al recordar todo lo que aquellos papeles decían –Pero no hablemos de ese tema, porque no me interesa en la más mínimo –era la pura verdad.

-Bueno, pero Sami… -Y Mandy comenzó a hablar –Tendrás que ponerme al tanto de todos tus chicos…ya veo que son bastantes! Jajaja… pero luego lo hablaremos! –Señaló

-Si, claro! Un día… -Sería bueno comentarle sobre lo que pasó con Nick? Mmm… o quizá decirle lo atractivo que me parece… NO, NO! Eso no.

El resto del mes estuvo bien, aunque Zac siempre me buscaba a final de clases y entre algunos recesos. El chico parecía ser prefecto, intentaba encontrarle un defecto, pero no había ninguno. Y aún así por alguna extraña razón Zac no me llamaba la atención. Zac hacía cualquier deporte, salía a correr una hora todas las mañanas, en cuanto a calificaciones era un alumno ejemplar, un buen hijo, hermano y hasta buen cantante.

-Te gustaría… ser mi novia, Sam? –Zac formuló esa pregunta en uno de los recesos, no recuerdo bien cual, pero igual seguía siendo algo inesperado.

-Pues… Zac…-estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle las cosas sin lastimarlo, en realidad rechazar a una persona era algo que no me gustaba hacer. Observé a mi alrededor y bueno, creo que de verdad mis amigos no me daban privacidad! Los 4 miraban para donde nos encontrábamos -…ven…-resolví al final.

-Como decía… -nos habíamos apartado de cualquier lugar donde nos pudieran observar –Eres un chico excelente, pero enserio… prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

Miré a Zac de nuevo, me sentí mal por él en ese instante por todo ese tiempo que gasto escribiéndome cosas y todo eso –Por qué? –ya veía venir esa pregunta.

-Déjalo así, sólo sé que es lo mejor! –me levanté y dejé a Zac allí.

Ahora no podía ir a donde Joe o Nick, porque ahí estarían las chicas y esas si me iban a empezar a preguntar. Así que me perdí por un rato. Sí, quiere decir que no entré a las lecciones restantes. Quería pensar en todo lo que me había pasado hasta el momento.

Rob, el que pensé era el chico indicado para mí, me deja, y creo que ahora si volvió con Kristen, no, no me interesa. Ya lo superé. Luego mi mejor amigo me esconde que tenía novia? Por qué haría algo así? Ha pasado tiempo y conozco a Mandy pero yo le confié toda mi vida a él y Joe me esconde esas cosas?! En fin… Luego mi madre me dice que tenga cuidado con las personas a mí alrededor, y luego de eso no volví a soñar con ella. Y al fin _Hollywood_ da la cara y resulta ser un chico perfecto y no quiero estar con él.

-Hey! Ahí estás! –Excelente! Joe me encontró! –Ambos pensamos igual! Jajaja… -Se sentó a mi lado, y lo miré, que quería decir con eso?

-Qué? –Lo seguía mirando mientras se acomodaba.

-Ah! Si, pensamos igual… -me volvió a decir segundos después –Aquí vengo cuando estoy… Mmm… no sé, confundido, o quizá cuando quiero aclarar mi mente un poco. Aquí es a donde vengo cuando no voy a clases, o cuando no estoy con ustedes! –me explicó con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Entonces no estás con Mandy? –cuando él no esta, ella tampoco!

-Noup! Vengo aquí a pensar. A veces tengo muchas cosas en que pensar…-

Y ahí me encontraba yo, mirando como me explicaba esas _muchas cosas_, hacía mucho no teníamos este tipo de charlas. No se porque tengo esa manía de mirarlo como boba! Me inquieta un poco, ya que es mi mejor amigo! No quisiera ser rechazada por un _rockstar_, eso también era otra cosa. Pero… QUÉ? Porqué pienso todo esto mientras nos ponemos al tanto de lo que nos a pasado?

-…y eso siempre me pasa…A ti, no? …. A ti, no?– Preguntaba él por segunda vez. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo en recordar lo que me había dicho en los últimos 10 minutos.

-Mmm… perdón? –caso perdido, no lo logré!

-… ese chico debe traerte como loquita! –Dijo algo serio, luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No, estás equivocado! Zac no me trae como loquita! Sí? –le sonreí al decir eso, ya que había ganado esta vez, porque tenía la razón.

-Está bien, tú ganas! –expresó Joe. Lo miré y también él. Y no sé, pero lo abracé, tenía que hacerlo. Pude sentir mis mejillas húmedas. "_Crap! Estoy llorando_".

-Qué pasa? – no lo sé, sinceramente, sólo no pude contenerme más.

-Pues… quizá es porque estoy confundida –y por eso también, sí, estaba confundida. No estaba segura de mis sentimientos por ciertas personas.

-Y por qué es eso? Que te confunde? –Me interrogaba, no sabía si podía responder esa pregunta.

-Pues, mira… no estoy segura, pero creo que quizá, me gusta… mi mejor… no, no –como podía arreglar bien las palabras? –me gusta un chico, si? Y me di cuenta hasta ahora…

-Hummm… y ese chico lo sabe? –Negué con mi cabeza –Crees que debe saberlo?

-Pues quizá, pero aún no, él… está… pues… bastante ocupado con _"otras cosas"_! –desvié mi mirada a otro lado y observé su brazo que me rodeaba el cuello.

-Bueno, pero te aseguro que si él te quiere, va a dejar de lado esas "_otras cosas_", porque eres una amiga excelente y una persona única, y eres muy bonita -¿enserio pensaba eso?... Awww… -…Y si él no se da cuenta de eso, está muy ciego –eso puede pasar, pero no por ciego como Joe dice. Y otra vez! Me embriagué en el aroma de su perfume, ya me ha pasado unas cuantas veces, lo huelo hasta cuando estoy dormida! No puedo creerlo!

-Gracias Joe! –Ambos nos levantamos del suelo y nos abrazamos, nunca habíamos tenido una charla así, y creo que era bueno, lo malo es que él no sabía sobre quién es el _chico misterioso_ del que estábamos hablando.

-De nada Sam! Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, aquí voy a estar para ti –y sonrió de nuevo dejando ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

Me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hacia las afueras de la academia, allí nos esperaban los demás. Cuando al fin llegamos con Nick, Karen y Mandy, Joe soltó mi mano, y fue tras su novia, claro, no podía estar conmigo siempre, eso era de saberse. Por ahora tengo que hacer algo para olvidar este tonto "enamoramiento" que tengo de Joe. No puedo creer que me guste y hasta ahora me de cuenta!

-Sam! Adivina qué!! –Me asusté, ya que mi padre salió de la nada diciendo eso.

-Ahhhhhhhh! –cerré mis ojos y di un gran brinco.

-Una persona muy especial para ti va a venir de visita!!! –lo dijo un poco más calmado que la primera ves que me habló.

Suspiré… Inhalé y exhalé, unas cuantas veces, necesitaba recobrar el aliento –La verdad papá, es que no lo sé –quien podría ser tan importante para que mi padre se ponga así?

-Pues viene un viejo amigo tuyo! _Joel_! –Ahora lo recordaba, el era un gran amigo mío, sabía por lo que estaba pasando y me apoyaba cuando podía hacerlo, hasta que un día no lo volví a ver, Jessica me sacó de la escuela para que no tuviera contacto con él, ya que gracias a él mi padre fue a buscarme, y bueno, además él se había ido a Montreal, Canadá, por cuestiones de familia.

-Y cuando llega? –las ansias me empezaron a invadir, hace un año no nos veíamos.

-Hoy en la noche! Así que alístate y ayúdame a arreglar en cuarto de huéspedes para él, si?–

Ya me había puesto en marcha, me cambié rápido y escribí en mi diario lo que había pasado hoy. Luego me fui con mi padre a la habitación de al lado y comenzamos a arreglarla.

-Pa! Y donde está Iz? –Hace rato no la veía.

-Está con Greg! Se quieren ir a vivir juntos, así que andan buscando casa… -Esperen un momento! Izzie se va?... Pero… no! Me va a dejar, ahora que la necesito más! No puede esperar unos meses? No me parecía, una noticia excelente y después una noticia terrible para mí, al menos.

-Sam… Samantha! –Mi padre notó que me había desconectado del mundo por un instante, estaba de pie mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular. –Todo va a estar bien, cariño! No pasa nada, tu hermana está en una relación seria, y es bueno que siga con su vida. No significa que no te quiera o que no me quiera! Debes pensar en lo feliz que es esto para ella, si? –Phil tenía razón, no puedo ser tan egoísta. Mi padre y yo nos dedicamos las últimas 4 horas a ordenar la habitación que sería de Joel, o como yo le decía Joe, _"Genial, le digo igual que a mi mejor amigo!"_, enserio?... me tiene que perseguir en todo lado? Por qué no se llamaba Dean o… quizá Paul, no sé, pero Joel! Bueno, aunque él no tiene la culpa de que yo lo llamé Joe, así que tengo que quitarme de la cabeza al Jonas… A Joseph!

-Vámonos Sam! –Gritó mi padre desde la sala de estar.

-Ya voy para allá –le respondí desde mi cuarto, estaba cambiándome los zapatos por unas converse, mis favoritas. Cinco minutos después me reuní con mi padre en el auto. -Cuanto tiempo se quedará? –

-Creo que estará por aquí hasta el final del año lectivo –me respondió Phil –había olvidado decirte que también irá contigo a la academia.

-Genial! –suspiré. Llegamos al aeropuerto, y esperamos una media hora, hasta que mi padre se levanto de donde estaba sentado (Obviamente) y miró a lo lejos. También me levanté. Pude divisar a un chico alto, de cabello desordenado y castaño claro, pero no podía verle el rostro, hacía falta un poco de luz.

-Sam!! –Gritó el chico y corrió hacia donde nos encontrábamos, definitivamente su voz había cambiado, era un poco más grave ahora. Al llegar me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo, la verdad es que si lo había extrañado bastante.

-Joe! – susurré. –Te extrañé demasiado Sam! –me dijo al oído.

-Sr. Smith! –dijo cuando habíamos dejado de abrazarnos, pero se dirigía a mi padre, claro está.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Phil! –le extendió la mano y Joel la estrechó.

–Vámonos a casa, hace frío y no quiero que se resfríen –papá recogió una maleta grande y la metió en el auto y Joe tomó la otra.

-Y cómo has estado? –me preguntó cuando estaba ayudándole a subir sus cosas a su nueva habitación. Lo pude observar bien, había cambiado, así como su voz lo había hecho. Sus ojos se habían vuelto verde musgo, cuando alguna vez fueron verde claro. Sus facciones habían madurado de cierta forma, ya no parecía un pequeño niño.

-No te voy a mentir, he estado genial, gracias a ti! –tenía que reconocer que si no fuera por él mi padre nunca me hubiera ido a buscar. -No digas eso, esa señora no sabía lo que hacía –ambos reímos. Me senté en la cama.

–No has cambiado nada, amiga mía! Sigues siendo la misma niña rara y fastidiosa de siempre! –Tenía mis ojos como platos y una media sonrisa en mi boca.

-Ah, sí? Si sigo siendo tan rara y fastidiosa para que viniste de visita? Eh? –le empujé el hombro con cierta burla.

-Jajaja… esta bien, ganaste! –comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-YA!..... Jajajaja…. Para….. por….fa…vor!!! –le rogué.

-Está bien! Jaja… -me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

–Sam! –me voltee -… Es bueno volver a verte!

-Pienso lo mismo Joe! –me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Luego salí de ahí. Debía ir a dormir –Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana –le dije alejándome de su habitación y pude escuchar un vago "Que descanses" cuando había llegado a la mía.

Esa noche tuve un sueño, al fin, con mi madre.

-_Hola cariño_! –me dijo Summer.

-_Madre! Por fin nos vemos!_ –la abracé muy fuerte, me hacía falta verla.

-_Cómo has estado?_

-_Bastante bien!... pero inquieta _–Tenía que hacerle unas serias preguntas a mi madre.

-_Y eso? Por qué?_ -_Quisiera saber por qué me dijiste la última vez que tuviera cuidado con las personas que me rodeaban _–no había corrido ningún peligro hasta el momento.

-_Bueno hija, eso era porque… no me hagas caso! Sólo prométeme que vas a ser fuerte, si? _–otra vez me dejaba así?

-_Te lo prometo mamá! _–alcancé a decir ya rendida.

-_Nos veremos pronto, Sam!_ –Se despidió mi madre de mí.

-Sam es hora de levantarse! –mi padre golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación. Tan pronto era de día? Salí de mi cama y me dirigí al baño

–Ya me levanté Pa! –Luego cuando ya estaba lista bajé a desayunar.

-Buenos días Sam! –dijeron Joel y Phil en unísono.

-Buenos Días –respondí –Listo para tu primer día en la HMA? –Me dirigía a Joe por supuesto.

-Claro! –Respondió muy sonriente –Tu padre me estaba contando que conoces a los Jonas.

-Sip, así es… Joe es mi mejor amigo! –Le conté –Nick es una persona muy dulce y también es mi amigo y bueno Kevin… pues él pronto se casará y es una persona muy amable.

-Wow! Jaja… Y…mmm… como vas a hacer? A mí me dices Joe! No? –llegó a un buen punto.

-Pues si, ya veré que hacer! –me reí, no pude controlar mis nervios cuando recordé a Joe… Jonas.

-Nos vamos? –Preguntó Joe… Joel.

-Claro, pero hay algo más… Los Jonas siempre vienen por mí! –Abrí la puerta de la casa y efectivamente allí estaba el auto negro. – Ojala que no se enojen… Adiós Pa! –grité desde la puerta para despedirme, Joel también se despidió y emprendimos la caminata hacia el auto.

-Hola chicos! –pude notar que Joe, estaba al volente, Mandy se encontraba de co-piloto, y Nick estaba en el asiento trasero. –Les quiero presentar a mi amigo Joe!... –me miraron los que estaban en el auto, bastante raro, si puedo aclarar. Joel rió por lo bajo –quiero decir mi amigo Joel!

-Mucho gusto chicos! –dijo él.

-Sería mucha molestia si lo lleváramos a él también? –esperaba que no.

-Claro que no, sube! –dijo Nick.

-Entonces… él es Nick! –lo señalé cuando habíamos entrado al auto –Él es Joe y ella es Mandy, la novia de Joe! –me dirigí a mi amigo.

-Mucho gusto Joel! –dijeron Nick y Mandy juntos. Observé a Joe, mmm… Jonas, seguía conduciendo de manera indiferente.

-Está enojado contigo? –me preguntó Joel por lo bajo.

-Mmm… espero que no… -mi mirada seguía pegada en Joseph! ¿Enserio se habrá enojado? ¿Qué le pasará

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Dejen sus reviews! ya que son super importantes, si?

Nos vemos...

Pami :3


	13. Lucky

_Disclaimer: Los Jonas pertenecen a los Srs. Jonas, Zac Efron no me pertenece. Sam, Karen, Phil, Izzie, Jessica, y Joel si son todos producto de mi imaginación!... you know!!_

**_P.D_**: Dsiculpenme por la tardanza, he estado en examenes y me han puesto a estudiar como loca jajaja... Pero aqui les dejo un capitulo nuevo, si? Byeee!

* * *

-Y de donde conoces a Sam? –le di gracias a Dios que Nick comenzó a hablar, ya que se había hecho un poco incómodo.

-Éramos amigos cuando Sam vivía en New Jersey, pero hace un año por cuestiones familiares… me fui a vivir a Montreal… y ustedes? –Joel se veía tranquilo cuando hablaba.

-Nos conocimos hace unos meses… cuando Sam entró a la academia –Nick me miró sonriendo y yo le devolví el gesto. Pero pronto clavé mi mirada de nuevo en Joe, quien conducía como si nada. Ignorándonos.

-Excelente!... Ustedes chicos, son geniales! Me encanta su música! –Bien hecho Joel! El cumplido estuvo bien! Aunque solo Nick y Mandy rieron.

-Gracias...-le repondió Joe serio.

Llegamos a la academia, después de unos minutos, ahí nos esperaba K, al bajarnos del auto, salude a mi amiga y le presenté a mi amigo Joe… ya saben cual, no?

-Vamos a clases! –me tomó Joe por el brazo, debíamos ir a Literatura.

-Lo siento Joe! Pero prometí que pasaría el día con Joe…Joel! Para enseñarle la academia, tengo permisos…-Me sentí mal al verlo irse de allí un poco resentido, espero que al final no le importe tanto, ya que al fin de cuentas Joel es mi amigo. –Los veo después chicos! –me despedí de Nick, K y Mandy, quien miraba triste a Joseph.

-Perdóname! –Joel se disculpaba, por qué?

-No te entiendo, no hay nada que perdonar!-

-Claro que si, ahora tu mejor amigo Joe Jonas está enojado contigo y todo por mi culpa –y si era verdad?... pero Joe no debía enojarse, no lo entiendo.

-Tranquilo… -suspiré y luego comencé a mostrarle todas las instalaciones.

En el receso de 40 minutos nos reunimos todos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas grandes, era la primera vez en el día en el que nos podíamos sentar y hablar.

-Joe, sabes que dentro de dos semanas saco mi licencia de conducir?! –Obviamente me dirigía a Joel, debería acostumbrarme a llamarlo por su nombre.

-No me dig…-

-Claro, ya lo sé, tomabas las clases conmigo, recuerdas? –Joseph estaba de mi lado derecho, me veía con una sonrisa y tenía a su novia entre sus brazos.

-Pues…si, lo recuerdo, pero se lo contaba a Joel… Se me olvida que a ambos les digo Joe… Lo siento –Esta vez Joe tenía una cara de desaprobación y pude observar como Joel se levantaba de la mesa, así que me levanté también y lo alcancé.

-Joel!... Espera! –caminaba muy rápido, debía mejorar mi condición física.

-Sam!... –se volteó al oír que lo llamaba –...Vuelve con tus amigos! No quiero que se enojen contigo por mi culpa es enserio! No llevo ni un día aquí, y ya tu amigo Jonas me odia y eso se le nota… no hay que preguntar!... Así que nos vemos en casa! –se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Me dirigí a la mesa en la que me encontraba hace unos 5 minutos y me senté, desviando mi mirada hacia algún lado, ningún punto en específico. La verdad no sabía qué hacer, Joel era uno de mis mejores amigos a decir verdad, y no lo veía hacía un año, y por otro lado está Joe, no sé cual es su problema, pero dejando eso de lado, él ha estado conmigo en mis tiempos difíciles y se lo agradezco demasiado, así como también ha estado en mis buenos y más felices momentos. Si debo elegir pues no sabré a quien elegir ambos son mis amigos, pero la realidad es que si Joe no acepta a un amigo, casi hermano mío, pues tendrá que aprender a respetarlo y a aceptarlo!

-Así no podemos Joe! –lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos color miel que eran tan penetrantes. Recogí mis libros y mi bolso y emprendí la marcha en busca de Joel, a los 10 minutos lo encontré había estado dando vueltas entre una clase a la que nunca había entrado y otra clase que era de Química.

-Hey! –Joel asustado me miró, no me esperaba… Jaja. -No me hagas esos sustos por favor!! –tenía su mano en el pecho.

-Jaja… Lo siento Joe!!! –Me acerqué a él y lo abracé –lo siento mucho, no quise hacerte sentir mal! -.

Escuché una risilla –no importa!!... pero dime, de que es esta clase? –había señalado a la que yo no había entrado nunca, la verdad era que no sabía de que era, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

-Entremos! –lo agarré por la mano y entramos a la clase, en ella habían un sinfín de instrumentos; guitarras, pianos, baterías, flautas, saxofones, en fin… de todo había, era una habitación bastante espaciosa. Joel tomó una guitarra y se sentó a un lado, él sabe tocarla muy bien y comenzó a sacar unas notas, al final las notas eran una canción que me encantaba, así que comencé a cantarla.

-_Do you hear me? Im talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean__ –_miré a Joel, él seguía tocando su guitarra y yo me reía- _across the open sky, oh my, baby Im trying!_ -de verdad que esa cancion es tan hermosa.

-_Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard _–caminé hacia donde se encontraba una gran ventana que dejaba ver un hermoso paisaje y me senté en un banquito que había a un lado.

-_Im lucky, Im in love with my best friend..._ –me sorprendí, no era solo mi voz la que se oía, era una voz masculina la que se unía al canto. -_Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming __home again... -_me voltee, miré a Joel y me miraba tambièn sorprendido, observé por la puerta y allì estaba el "intruso".

-Joe?...–me quedé callada mientras el sonido de la guitarra seguía.

-_They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this..._ -Joe había entrado, venía directo hacia mí y comenzó a cantar, Joel seguía tocando.

-_Everytime we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss, I'll wait for you I promise you, I will..._ -ambas voces se unieron, sonaba muy bien, aunque mi voz no era para cantar así de algo profesional ni nada, y bueno, Joe estaba allí, mirándome. -_Im lucky, Im in love with my best friend...Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again... -_

-_And so I'm sailing through the sea, to an island where we'll meet, you'll fill the music fill the air, I put a flower in your hair...__-_cantó solo él, yo estaba mirando a Joe a los ojos mientras él seguía cantando, y no sé de donde pero traía una flor y me la puso en mi cabello.

-_...Im lucky, Im in love with my best friend...Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again... -__ –_Y volvimos a juntar nuestras voces. Luego sólo quedó el sonido de la guitarra. Joe me miraba todavía y yo ya no sabía que hacer, estaba muy cerca mío.

-Cantan hermoso... juntos! –me sorprendió saber que el comentario venía de un profesor que estaba en la puerta, los tres nos acercamos al profesor, quien nos miraba serio.

-Lo sentimos… vimos la puerta abierta y entramos! –Se disculpó Joel.

-No… No… en serio cantan bien juntos –se dirigió a Joe y a mí –y tú, tocas muy bien la guitarra –eso fue a Joe… Joel!!

-Muchas gracias, es algo que me encanta hacer! -dijo Joel, era cierto, la guitarra era su vida, su todo.

Yo bajé la mirada, que pena con ese profesor, se había quedado callado un momento y luego habló -...Mmm... creo que ustedes dos me pueden ayudar en algo! -lo miré, tenía sus ojos entre cerrados, ¿ayudarlo en qué?

-Disculpe profesor... -Joe habló en ese momento.

-Oh! Si, soy el Profesor Alex Lorenzo! Y... esta es mi clase! -señalaba el aula en el que estabamos, y pude observar que no estabamos solo nosotros, también estaban unos cuantos alumnos que venían a recicbir esta clase.

-Bueno, si, Prof. Lorenzo, permitame preguntarle para qué nos necesita? -siguió hablando Joe.

-Simple! Tendremos un musical en 3 semanas, y no habíamos encontrado a nuestros protagonistas, pero creo que lo acabo de hacer -se refería a nosotros? NO! Yo jamás cantaría en públicoo!

-Perdón Profe... pero esque yo.... no..no...no puedo! El miedo escénico no me ayuda mucho! -me excusé.

-En eso te ayudaré yo, así que tranquila! Los espero a los TRES!! después de clases, aquí mismo y les explico todo, está bien? -Joe, Joel y yo asentimos -ahora vayan a clases para que no los regañen! -ordenó y enseguida empezamos a caminar.

Joel me detuvo por un momento y me pidió que fuera a clases con Joe, y que en casa tenía algo importante que decirme, acepté y le di su horario y le di las indicaciones para que no se perdiera en el camino a su clase. Luego se fue y logré alcanzar a Joe. Íbamos para Ciencias Sociales.

-Que haces aquí? No deberías ir con tu "amiguito Joe"? -no debería de actuar así! Que inmadurez!

-Voy a clases contigo pero si no quieres ya me iré con alguien más! Y Joe está en clases! Adiós! -caminé un poco más rápido, iba a alcanzar a una de mis compañeras, Catia.

-No! Espera, Sam! - me detuvo, tomándome del brazo, así que me voltee.

-Que pasa? - me sorpendió que mi voz sonara tan fría y casi un susurro. Mi mirada la tenía dirigida hacia otro lugar.

-Disculpame, si? Ya no vuelvo a actuar así! Pero no te enojes conmigo! -me tomó del mentón y dirigió mi mirada al rostro de él, ¿Cómo podía enojarme con él?

-Está bien, pero que no se repita! -quité mi rostro, por que de nuevo estabamos muy cerca. -por cierto, por qué estabas en la clase del Prof. Lorenzo? Cómo sabías que estaba allí? -

-Quería ir a discuparme contigo... y con... con... ese... perdón con Joel! Y escuché música y una linda voz, así que la seguí! Y allí estabas tú! -yo seguía mirando hacia al frente, me tapé mi rostro, lo hundí entre mis manos.

-Qué? Qué pasa? -paramos de caminar.

Alcé mi cabeza, me estaba riendo -Que penaaa!! Me oiste "cantar"... bueno... UUUY! Que penaaa! Jaja...Y ahora hacer esa obraaa! NOOO.... -mi rostro estaba con un rojo carmesí, y no paraba de reirme por no hacer otra cosa.

-Ay Sam... Jaja... en el musical estamos juntos, si?... y sobre tu canto, pues... te ayudaré a meorarloo! Jajaja -Lo miré seria -...qué??! Solo bromeoo! Vamos!-.

Durante la clase, me puse a pensar en la canción de hace rato... Pues la letra, lo que decía, pero no tengo suerte porque mi mejor amigo no siente lo mismo. Aunque al cantar la canción sentí una especie de conexión, pero creo que quizá Joe sabe actuar muy bien. Y en el lío que me metí, un musical? Jamás me imaginaría en esas cosas, a Joe si, pero a mí? Jamás!! Me distraí de mis pensamiento por un momento por que había un papelito enfrente mío que decía: "**ábreme**", y eso fue lo que hice. Dentro había una caligrafía, de color azul.

-**Hola Sam!**- luego de leerlo miré a mi alrededor y sólo pude notar a Zac, que me hacía señas de que el papelito era de él.

-**Hola Zac! Dime porque hablamos por papelitos?** -luego se lo devolví y de inmediato comenzo a escribir.

-**Solo queria saludarte! No te he visto en todo el día!**- eso tenía explicación, había estado con Joel, no?

-**Es que...mmm no se jaja... hablamos luego, el profe me esta vigilandoo! **-cuando lo leyó me lanzó una sonrisa.

Espero que yo ya no le guste! No quisiera decirle que no otra vez, en serio prefiero seguir siendo su amiga y nada más. Cuando la clase hubo terminado esperé a Joe y nos dirigimos con los demás.

-Nos vamos? -Mandy preguntó a la vez que le tomaba la mano a Joe, pude notar como Joe se safaba la mano, fue bastante raro! Nunca los había visto tan separados. ¿Se habrán peleado?

-No... falta Joel... esperemoslo! -les pedi a los chicos, Kevin ya había llegado por nosotros, pero el me dijo que esta bien, que lo esperaramos.

* * *

**_Hope you like it!!!!!  
_**

**_Amo sus comentarios son de lo mejor... jajaja _**

**_Lo kiero muuucho a todits!!  
_**

**_See ya!.._**

**_Pami :3_**


	14. The Musical

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los Jonas ni Zac Efron, ni Robert Pattinson, ni Kristen Stewart, pero si lo hacen Phil, Samantha, Izzie, Joel, Greg...you know!!!_

**P.D: Me costó mucho trabajar en estee... ando con un dolor de espaldaaa jajaja... espero que les gusteee!! Un besote a tods!!**

* * *

A los minutos pude divisar a Joel, venía apurado. Vino hacia mí, miró a Joe por un segundo y luego a su alrededor y sonrió, no estoy segura a quien porque luego empezó a hablarme.

-Qué pasa? Porqué la tardanza? –Me daba pena haber hecho esperar a Kevin sólo por Joe… Joel.. y él no decía nada.

-Cuál tardanza?...Mmm… creo que te refieres a la de ustedes dos!... –me señaló a mí y por consiguiente a Joseph, quien al ver eso se acercó a nosotros.

-Porqué me señala? Qué hice? –se veía algo molesto por aquella acción.

-Recuerdan al Profesor Lorenzo?... El Musical? –se puso sus manos en sus rodillas y se inclinó un poco a la vez que también terminaba de recobrar el aliento.

-EL MUSICAL! –nos miramos Joe y yo asustados y salimos corriendo llevándonos a Joel con nosotros.

-HEY! A donde van??!! –preguntaron a lo lejos Nick y Kevin. Ninguno de nosotros respondió. Voltee a ver hacia atrás y ya los habíamos perdido de vista. El timbre de celular de Joe sonó.

-Diga? –contestó. –Lo siento Kev, tenía un compromiso y lo había olvidado, lo siento mucho!! Váyanse a casa tranquilos. –dijo segundos después. –Lo olvidé por completo Kev! –Joe se exaltó un poco. –Yo llego ahora después….si….si… trataré de hacerlo a tiempo, esta bien?.....hasta luego! –y colgó su celular. –Listo!-.

Decidimos entrar en la clase en la que estuvimos hace más de 80 minutos. Allí se encontraba bastante gente, casi se llena el lugar. No había nadie que yo conociera eso me alivio un poco…. NO…esperen! No debí hablar tan pronto, Zac estaba allí. Cuando me vio sonrió y se me acercó. -Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó susurrado, ya que el profesor se encontraba hablando.

-Vine a lo del musical y tú?-

-Yo también –me sorprendió mucho, no pensé que Zac también actuara, aunque yo eso tampoco se hacer.

-….dentro de tres semanas, -el Prof. Lorenzo fijo su mirada en Joe y yo –…Y creo que he encontrado a nuestros protagonistas! –nos señaló y nos incitó a acercarnos. Toda la clase nos miraba fijamente a nosotros, no saben la pena que me invadía, de nuevo. Me ruboricé y baje mi mirada. -Claro, los pocos que faltan para audicionar para obtener este papel, hoy terminarán… incluyéndolos –se dirigía a nosotros dos.

-Disculpe profe, pero cual es el musical que vamos a realizar? –la voz se oía desde el fondo, era Joel ¿Cuándo se colocó allá atrás?

-Ah! Querido muchacho! Será "_Hairspray",_ una gran obra maestra, si me permiten decirlo. Ahora vamos a determinar quienes serán: _Link Larkin_ y _Tracy Turnbland_, así que comencemos! –todos se acomodaron de tal forma que dejaron un espacio para las personas que audicionarían. Los chicos que lo hicieron estuvieron geniales, eran bastantes así que tuvimos que esperan un poco, ya había pasado una hora y media ¡Cuanta gente talentosa hay!

–Para qué me querrá a mí? –me susurró Joel, tenía razón, él sólo había tocado la guitarra.

-Pues, pregúntale….al profe! –le aconsejé.

-Buena idea!... –se levantó poco a poco para ir a preguntarle a profesor y pasar de inadvertido.

-Cuando nos tocará a nosotros?... Te juro que ya me tengo que ir! –miré al lado, Joe estaba mirando la hora desde su celular.

-Ay alguna otra cosa importante que debas hacer? – ¿Qué era más importante que esto? Me había prometido que estábamos juntos en esto.

-Bueno, yo creo que ir a una rueda de prensa en Los Ángeles es bastante importante, no crees? –si, si está bien es importante, pero no tenía que ser tan sarcástico. Además me lo prometió, tiene que quedarse. Me quedé callada.

–Nos vemos luego, Sam, lo siento mucho! –me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella. Mientras tanto se escucharon los aplausos de los demás para la pareja que estaba al frente.

–Esta fue la última, ahora vamos con Joseph y Samantha! Pasen por favor! –no tenía de otra, me levanté y le dije al profesor Lorenzo que Joe se había ido por que lo necesitaban en L.A. Se quedó pensando por unos segundos y miró a los demás chicos. -Necesitaré a un _Link Larkin_ para que audicione con ella! –me señaló. –Y creo que sé quién nos puede ayudar!.... Zachary! Ven para acá, te toca! –Para peores me tocaba hacer una escena con Zac! ¿Esto podría empeorar?

La escena que actuamos fue la parte en la que Link y Tracy se conocen, de una manera rara pero lo hacen. Ella está castigada y Link abre la puerta del salón y ella baila sin darse cuenta de que Link la está viendo. Choca con él y él le dice que quiere bailar así. Ambos se ponen a bailar por un momento y luego hablan. Tracy canta "_I can hear the bells_" , ahí tenía que verme como si estuviera muuuy enamorada de Link y Joel me ayudó en esa parte ya que el tocaba la guitarra. Y luego le tocó a Zac cantar una parte de "_Ladies Choice_" y terminábamos la audición. -Creo que ellos serán mis protagonistas!... Un aplauso chicos, un aplauso –ordenó el Profesor Lorenzo. –Pero Samantha, debes trabajar con tu timidez, aunque no mucho pero igual debes trabajarla, y Zachary, como siempre, muy bien! Salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Te quería ver con este chico…. Joseph, pero como se fue!... Ahora trabajarás con Zachary! –Si, podía emporar! Debo trabajar con Zac! Hacer la obra con él… No puede ser! –Aquí esta el guión! Llévenselo, léanlo y mañana empezamos los ensayos! Hasta luego! –me fui directamente hacia donde estaba Joel y salimos de allí, nos fuimos a casa caminando.

-Estás bien? –me preguntó mi amigo.

-Mmm.. si, estoy bien, no te preocupes –trataba de mirar hacia el cielo, para que mis lágrimas no se derramaran.

-Te molesta trabajar con Zac, cierto? –no podía dejar de hablar de eso?

-No, no… Zac es un gran chico! –

-Entonces?... Cuéntame! Sabes que soy tu amigo! Confía en mí! –Tenía razón, tenia que contarle las cosas, no me las podía tragar yo sola. Aunque solo fuere una insignificancia.

-La verdad es que, Joe me había prometido que el musical lo iba a hacer conmigo! Y no me gustó que no cumpliera con lo que me prometió… -nos sentamos en un la acera.

-… O…quizá…-

-O quizá qué? –que otra opción había, si era la única cosa que me molestó!

-O quizá te molestaste por el simple hecho de que te gusta Joe! –Supe que mi rostro no hizo una expresión que me ayudara, sino, me delató, la tensé. Joel me conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta en su primer día aquí que me gustaba Joe.

-Como…lo….supiste?! –Mmm… aunque puede ser que se me note mucho, no?

-Cómo lo sé? … pues te conozco! Sam… te conozco muy bien! Eres mi amiga! Sé cuando estas feliz, triste, cuando tienes ganas de llorar, y hasta cuando te gusta alguien! –Mis ojos vidriosos no pudieron contener más las lágrimas. Me arrecosté a mi amigo y él me abrazó. -Y por lo que veo te gusta mucho, no? –solo asentí, si, me gusta mucho pero no sólo me gusta, lo he aprendido a querer de una manera gigantesca, sé que daría todo por él, aunque sea un _Rockstar_, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo si fuera o no cantante, o famoso. Mi sentimiento era totalmente verdadero.

-Pero, él te lastima, cuando está con la novia, no?... y cuando no cumple sus promesas o quizá cuando te hace mala cara! Y eso no debe ser así! No debería de afectarte en lo más mínimo! –sus palabras eran tan ciertas como mi cariño hacia Joe. Fijé mi mirada borrosa por las lágrimas en la calle, los autos pasaban como si nada, y vi un auto negro y grande, justamente como el de Kevin, pensé que eran ellos, pero no le quise dar más importancia eso y abrace a Joel, seguidamente nos levantamos y continuamos nuestro camino a casa.

-Hola chicos! Cómo les fue hoy? –Phil siempre tan atento.

-Hola papá! –

-Nos fue genial, Sr. Smith!....Disculpe… Phil! Jaja… -mi padre le estrecho la mano y luego entramos a la cocina, olía delicioso.

-IZZIE!! –Mi hermana estaba allí, por fin, hace tiempo no la veía. La abracé y ella rió.

-Sam, como has estado? –tenía su grande y brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bastante bien, pero abandonada por cierta hermana….-Iz se acercó a mí, y me volvió a abrazar.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise irme sin despedirme! Pero…Es que…-Fue interrumpida por una voz bastante masculina y madura. Ambas volteamos a ver.

-Aquí esta el culpable, Sam…. Lo siento mucho! –Era Greg, el novio de Iz.

-Hola Joe… -Mi hermana saludo a Joel, se me olvida que en casa si se le puede decir Joe. –Hace mucho no te veía –se abrazaron también.

-Estoy bastante bien! -Joel sonrió, se veía como aquella sonrisa de niño que hace mucho no le veía.

-Y a que se debe que hayan venido hoy?? -nunca había visto a casi toda mi familia junta y la casa tan llena.

-Hemos venido a anunciarles algo hermoso! -Iz se acercó a Greg y le tomó la mano a la vez que lo veía.

Papá se snetó en una de las sillas y Joe y yo nos acercamos. -Nos comprometimos!!!!!! -Dijo Iz, casi gritandolo.

Me sorprendio bastante la noticia, no me la esperaba tan pronto, pense que nos iban a volver a decir que se iban a ir a vivir juntos, pero me siento muy feliz por mi hermana, es lo que se merece, un esposo que la ame y la cuide, y sé que Greg es ese tipo de hombres, lo conocemos hace años!

-Genial! -Abracé a los enamorados.

-Jajaja... pensé que no te iba a gustar, Sam! -confesó mi hermana.

-Como no me iba a gustar la noticia? Si ha sido una de las mejores!! -Sonreí a más no poder, enserio, ver a mi hermana casada... jajaja... quiero verlo!

-Pero yo les tengo otra noticia! -Anunció Joe.

-Y cual será? -preguntó mi padre. Todos lo miramos, hasta yo, quería saber que estaba a punto de decir.

-Sam está en el musical del colegio!!! Como la protagonista! -Al instante comencé a oir voces emocionadas, todos se me abalanzaron encima, jajaja... nunca había visto a mi familia tan así de feliz.

Después de explicarles como fue que conseguí el papel principal y lo demás, luego querían obligarme a cantar, pero no, no lo lograron, me escucharán hasta el día del "estreno". Subí a mi habitación y encendí la computadora, como siempre revisaba mi correo y esta vez habían dos que capturaron mi atención. El primero al abrirlo me di cuenta de que era de Robert.

"_Hola Sam!_

_Sí, creo que estás enojada conmigo, ya que no he vuelto a saber de tí, y tienes toda la razón, venirme a grabar una pelicula sin avisarte y ahora... pues... volver a salir....con....Kristen, tienes el derecho de no volver a hablarme nunca, pero quisiera explicarte algo._

_Tú si me gustaste... en eso jamás te mentí, para mí es muy dificil hablarte de esto por medio de un mail, pero no tengo otro medio. En unos cuantos meses volveré y si dieras la oportunidad de hablarte y explicarte mejor las cosas sería genial. Escribeme, por favor!_

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_de tu amigo, Rob_"

Excelente, sólo fue un juego para él. Veré que pasa cuando regrese, por ahora que se quede con su Kristen! Me enoja cuando la gente miente, intentando quedar bien con los demás, pero bueno, la verdad no me interesa tanto eso porque ya Robert no era esa persona por la que me moría y eso estaba bien, me tenía más ansiosa otra persona, no entiendo el porque de este sentimiento, de verdad el amor es muy raro, y hablando de eso el siguiente mail, era de... Joseph. Lo abrí de inmediato.

"_Sam, perdoname por no haberme quedado contigo hace rato, pero mi papá estaba a punto de colgarme, y bueno, ya sé que mandarte un correo no es lo mejor, pero no puedo llamarte porque la prensa me sigue y no quiero que te metan a tí en esto, hablamos mañana si?_

_Te kiero muchooo... Joe"_

Ahora no quiere que se enteren que me tiene a mí como su amiga, enserio, esto me hace sentir mal, pero no sé como evitarlo. Mañana Joe se dará cuenta de que el musical lo haré con Zac y que él no puede hacer nada para que pase lo contrario. Alguien tocaba mi puerta.

-Adelante! -me levanté de la silla y me tiré en mi cama boca abajo.

-¿Cómo sigues? -Joel se snetó en la silla en la que yo había estado segundos atrás.

-Mejor! -mentí. Hace unos minutos si había estado feliz, y había olvidado todo, pero ahora me siento pésimo.

-Y te mandó un correo???? -Se me olvido cerrarlo, noooo!!! -Se disculpa por un correo la _estrella de rock?! _Esto no puede ser así Sam! Está loco! -no, joel está exagerando mucho, está ocupado en sus cosas.

-No exageres, no soy su novia para que se esté disclpando conmigo y menos para mandarme cosas, así que un correo esta bien -me senté, ¿esas palabras salieron de mi boca? Observé a Joel y tenía una ceja levantada.

-Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? -recogió una almohada y me la lanzó.

-Auch! Jajaja...-.

Al día siguiente, cuando estábamos en la academia, Joel, Karen y yo estabamos hablando. Habíamos llegado más temprano de lo normal. Me sorprendió lo bien que se llevaban mis dos amigos, parecía que yo ni existía.

-Hola chicos! -nos saludó Nick, quien venía rapidamente. Se sentó en la misma mesa en la que nos encontrabamos.

-Holaaa! -dijimos los tres en coro.

-Y Mandy, y Joe? -no los veía por ningún lado, así que Nick debía saber donde estaban.

-Llegarán más tarde, o bueno llegará! -comentó.

-Y como es eso de que llegará? -No entendimos a que se refería.

-Miren, Joe terminó con Mandy. Y hoy mismo se va de vuelta a su casa. -explicó. Pero como es eso?

-Y porqué rompió con Mandy? -Joel me quitó las palabras de la boca.

-La verdad no lo sé pero discutieron ayer en la noche, luego se arreglaron y Joe me contó que habían terminado, no me dijo nada más. Entonces la anda dejando en el aeropuerto, claro, todos encubiertos, porque si la prensa se da cuenta... Joe no llega vivo a la academia -se notaba que estaba tan confundido como nosotros.

-Bueno, vamos a clases! -me apresuré a decir. -Joe tienes tu horario, cierto? -sólo asintió.

-Le toca conmigo -anunció K, y pronto se alejaron de nosotros para ir a clases.

-Bueno, vamos Nick! -lo agarré por el brazo y nos levantamos de donde nos encontrabamos.

La clase de Psicología estuvo bien, hablamos sobre los celos, ya sé que casi nunca les comento sobre esta clase, pero hasta ahora me llamó la atención, ya que gracias a este campo del estudio nos podemos dar cuenta de como somos en realidad, descubrir nuestra personalidad y todo eso, según la profesora. Descubrí que soy bastante celosa, pero no tanto, de un 15 saqué un 7, eso era bueno, creo. A Nick le salió un 6, creo que estamos algo parecidos, no?

Era medio día y vimos a Joe acercandosenos -Eh, Joe! Dónde andabas? -Karen le preguntó cuando lo vimos, Nick nos había pedido que no dijeramos lo que nos había contado, así que quedamos en que cuando lo vieramos, sería como si no supieramos nada.

-Ammm... me quedé dormido! -dijo algo desanimado. -Podría hablarte por un segundo Sam? -se rascaba su cabeza mientras me decía aquello.

-Pues... claro, vamos -me levanté de donde estaba y nos alejamos de los demás. -Muy bien, que pasa? -me atreví a romper el silencio que nos acompañaba. Estabamos en aquel lugar solitario que me sirve mucho para pensar. Nos sentamos en el césped.

-La verdad no lo sé, aunque primero que todo te debo una disculpa, ayer iba a ir a tu casa pero se me presentó algo -tenía una mirada perdida, seguro le afectó terminar con su novia. -No debí dejarte sola, te había prometido que lo ibamos a hacer juntos, pero te juro que si no me iba me mataban-

-Tranquilo, el profesor me escogió a mí y a.... Zac... para los papeles principales -creo que no tenía que comentarlo, su mirada se clavó en mi rostro, estaba como sorprendido.

-Qué??!... Zac??!...pero... pero... por qué él?? -

-Porque tú te habías ido y Zac es muy buen actor -eso fue lo que él profesor dio a entender ayer.

-Bueno, quizá sea verdad, hablaré con el profesor haber que puedo hacer -volvió a tener esa mirada perdida -...Lo segundo era que.... bueno, Nick no te mencionó nada? -creo que se refería a lo de Mandy, pero no voy a hacer quedar mal a Nick.

-No, no dijo nada, que tenía que contar? -me tranquilicé, traté de controlar mi rostro, ya que seguro tenía cara de boba, me perdía en todas sus facciones, era... perfecto.

-....Terminé con Mandy.... -suspiró -Y no sé porqué pero me siento un poco mal, la verdad no me quedé dormido, andaba dejándola en el aeropuerto, se quería regresar a casa, y además me dijo que la discuparan por haberse ido sin despedir -la historia ya la sabía, aunque no sabía como "reaccionar", pero sí sabía que decirle.

-Mira, Joe... Sé que es muy dificil salir de un tipo de relación así, y sé que ella es muy importante para tí, lo prioritario ahora es que su amistad no se arruine! -movió su cabeza como negando.

-No, lo arreglamos todo, siempre seremos buenos amigos, pero ya no volveremos a tener una relación de este tipo -noté que tenía una medio sonrisa en su rostro, eso me alivió un poco.

-Entonces, no tienes porque sentirte así, todo está bien! Nos tienes a todos nosotros, somos tus amigos -En ese momento quería gritarle que yo me moría por él y que lo quería con todo mi ser, pero obviamente no lo iba a hacer.

-Gracias Sam, yo sé que ustedes son mis amigos verdaderos -es tan lindo! -...Tu novio... me debe de odiar! Tengo que disculparme con él -esperen! ¿Cuál novio?.

-De qué hablas? -

-De Joel! Es tu novio, cierto? porque si lo es y no me lo dijiste, tienes toda la razón de no haberlo hecho porque... -lo interrumpí.

-Joel...???! Joel Sanders???? Mi novio???! Te volviste loco?? -si, reaccioné algo mal ante aquella acusación.

-Lo siento, pero es que... ayer los vi abrazados y solos, así que pensé que...-de nuevo, otra interrupción.

-Eso no quiere decir que es mi novio, Joel es sólo mi amigo, pero sólo eso! -tuve que controlarme y bajar el tono que usaba, sino, toda la academia lo iba a escuchar.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento! Sam! enserio, perdóname! -tenía mi mano entrelazada con la suya. Miré aquello un poco atemorizada.

-No hay nada que disculpar! -me solté -Vamonos, tengo ensayo del musical y tengo permiso para faltar a clases! -me levanté de un salto.

-Vamos entonces, que tengo que hablar con el profesor! -rapidamente nos encaminamos a la clase de _Teatro.

* * *

_

_**E****speren el próximo capítulo, **_

_**es uno especial!... jejeje... **_

_**no sé ni como anunciarlo jajajajaja ._.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, los extraño mucho!!**_

_**Gracias a Mechiikagome por sus reviews!**_

_**Nos vemos prontooo...**_

_**Pami =D**_


	15. I hate him!

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los Jonas ni Zac Efron, ni Robert Pattinson, ni Kristen Stewart, pero si lo hacen Phil, Samantha, Izzie, Joel, Greg...you know!!!_

**P.D: Ya sé que he durado mucho en volver a subir, pero aqui les traigo el capitulo especial, con eso me refiero a que este capitulo será narrardo por Joe Jonas, jaja... y nos daremos cuenta de muchas cosas!!! Asi que los invito a seguir leyendo... si lo hacen, pues muuuchas gracias!!!  
**

* * *

_**Joe P.O.V**_

Llegamos a la clase, y entramos, ya todos estaban listos para el ensayo y Sam se había ido al encuentro de su compañero en la obra; Zac. Me hervía la sangre el solo hecho de que él la tenía a su lado, de que la estaba tocando, te el solo hecho de que Sam estuviera allí junto a ese idiota. Además tenía que impedir que aactuaran en el musica juntos, tenía que hacer algo sino algo me iba a suceder. Observé a mi alrededor y las exageradas sonrisas de las alumnas que allí se encontraban me sofocaban, todas me miraban, excepto una, Sam. Al final pude localizar al prof. Lorenzo. Emprendí mi camino hacia él, cosa que me costó un poco ya que las chicas se ponían en frente mío y las tenía que esquivar.

-Joseph? Qué haces quí?- El prof se veía confundido, me miraba caminar hacia él.

-Buenas tardes profe!! -lo salude entusiasmado ignorando su pregunta -Le tengo una pregunta, espero que pueda ayudarme-.

-Claro, sólo dime qué será?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Quisiera saber si puede hacer algo para participar en el musical, ya sabe con el papel que _iba_ a ser mío! -

-Lo siento -suspiró- pero ya Zachary ocupó ese lugar! -sonrió y se rascaba su barba- a no ser que...-

-A no ser quee?? -me emocionó oír aquellas palabras, sinedo honesto, quizá quería darme una oportunidad o quizá me haga la audición... mmm... mejor que me lo diga él, ¿Por qué tarda tanto en hablar?

-A no ser.... que... seas.... el suplente de Zac! Ya sabes, a razón de que él no pueda venir o no sé... -la verdad no era lo que esperaba oír pero algo es algo -es lo único que me quedaría, esta bien? -.

-Sí, si señor!! Esta bien! Muchas gracias!- el profesor sonrió levemente y dio comienzo a su ensayo, me había pedido que me quedara. M e aseguró que debía observar como lo hacía Zac por alguna inconveniencia.

Sam actuaba bastante bien!! Parecía que lo hacía desde siempre, pero no podñia dejar que Zac estuviera con ella después de todo lo que hizo, eso jamás se lo perdonaré y no dejaré que mi amiga caiga en su trampa también. Zac sabe que yo la quiero mucho y que si le hace algo me voy a poner muy mal, y no puedo dejar que me dañe con eso. Ya lo hizo una vez y no podía dejar que pasara de nuevo. Estaba sentado escuchando toda la historia de la obra, yo ya la había leido y se acercaba una parte que no podía ocurrir jamás, debían darse un beso, y por más ensayo que fuera, no podía pasar.

-Ya! Suficiente!! Hora del descanso!! -comencé a decirles a todos! Sam me miró en ese instante, lo mismo hizo el profesor algo disgustado.

-Te veo luego, Zac...-se despidió y vino hacia mí, traía una sonrisa; de las mejores que haya visto en mi vida -Gracias Joe! -me susurró y salió de la clase. Supiré, supe que tenñia una cara de bobo, siempre lo hacía cuando de ella se trataba. Todos se habían ido, sólo Zac y yo quedamos en la clase.

-Muy bien Jonas!!! Muy bien!! -ZAc comenzó a dar pasos hacia mi -Lograste impedirlo...por ahora! Pero en el musical..... en ese sí tendrás que verlo!-

-Callate!-

-Mmm... dejame preguntarte, como esta mi Mandy? -me tenía harto, me hervía la sangre con solo oírlo. Dirigí uno de mis puños a su rostro, quería matarlo en ese momento ¿Cómo era que hablaba así de ella? ¿Cómo si no hubiera pasado nada?Logré golpearlo un poco, no sé muy bien donde.

-Te crees mucho, no?... qué mas me vas a hacer jonas? que más? -

-Sólo déjame en paz a mí, a Mandy y principalmente a Sam, porque sé lo que intentas hacer! -dije entre dientes.

-No pudeo entonces tener a ninguna? Deja a Sam ya! Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero al final voy a ser yo quien me quede con ella! -no es mas que un.... Ahhh!!! no puedo ni decirlo! No me lo aguanto, juro que si le pone alguna mano encima a Sam, Zac muere.

-No te entiendo, Mandy no tenía nada que ver contigo! No tenías que hacerlo!!! La heriste...Y pues a Sam... ella es mi mejor amiga! dejala o.... o..... te mueres si le haces algo!! -me había colmado la paciencia.

-Deja de soñar, por favor!... NO sabes ni lo que dices! Ahora...quitate! -paso a mi lado, pero yo no me quedé con los brazos cruzados, me le lancé encima, no es algo que yo haría, pero esto era un caso extremo, tenía que hacerlo entender de una vez por todas en no meterse conmigo ni con nadie. Sentí varios golpes de parte del _jackass _de Zac, aunque yo también le proporcioné varios, ya me sentía mal como para seguir golpeando con la misma fuerza, pero lo seguía haciendo.

-Joe! Zac!!! Basta ya!!!!! -alguien había entrado a la clase, era una chica, su voz se oía desesperada. Traté de hacerme un espacio para mirar quien era; era Sam. '_¿Por que erea tan tonto, Joseph!?_' Solo me dediqué a mirarla, no hice nada más.

-Joe ayudame!! Se están peleando! Deténlos!!-Obviamente se refería a su otro_ "Joe"_, quien me quitó de encima a ZAc y se lo llevó, yo quedé en el suelo. -Joe? Estás bien? -ahora creo que se refería a mí.

-Si, Sam, tranquila.....no te alteres!!! -

-Y cómo quieres que me ponga?? eh?? que salte por toda la clase con una sonrisa?...No verdad! -su sarcasmo fue tan notorio, pero se veía tan linda cuando se ponía así! Me quedé callado y me ayudó a levantarme y nos dirigimos directo a la enfermería. -Y .... porque peleaban?? -dijo algo severa.

-Por que Zac es un.....-

-Cuidadito con lo que dices!! -ma avisó, sonó un poco a mi madre, cosa que me asustó bastante.

-_Ok_.... _OK_.... pero es la verdad, no es una persona de fiar!-

-Porqué lo dices?-se exaltó un poco al oír eso.

-Jospeh Adam Jonas? -dijo la enfermera -acompañeme!-.

-Luego te explico, esta bien?Pero quédaque aqui, no te vayas a ir!! -tenía una sonrisa en su labios, me pregunto por qué será?... En fin, puede estar como quiera, mientras sepa que esta cerca, todo mi mundo cambiaba cuando eso pasaba, es como si todo estuviera bien. Como cuando la conocí por primera vez, todo en mi se había trasformado completamente, pero no podía decir nada, ya que Mandy era mi novia en ese momento, y no podía dejarla así, porque así, cierto?

-Esta bien, aqui me quedo!! -respondió todavía sonriendo. Me dediqué a seguir a la enfermera para que me revisara.

-Chico!! -gritó algo asustada - Ten más cuidado!! Estuviste a punto de romperte la nariz! -sentenció al tocarme de nuevo la nariz - Si te la hubieras roto, no ibas a poder cantar en meses!!-

-Ni me lo diga! -cerré mis ojos por el dolor, e imaginandome a mis hermanos en conciertos, sin mí!.... sería tan triste! Un fiasco total... gracias a Sam eso no ocurrió. Me dieron unas pastillas para el dolor y listo, le di las gracias a la enfermera y me reuní con Sam. Ella se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y ambos salimos de allí. Nos encontramos con Zac y Joel, el primero me fulminó con la mirada, ya saben, me hizo recordar el dicho que dice: _'Si las miradas mataran..... estaría viendo el césped por debajo!' . _

-Joseph, me vas a explicar?? - protestó Sam al ver aquella escena.

-Sí, pero aquí no! - Nos dirigimos a _'nuestro lugar secreto_'. Y allí comencé a recordar.

***Flashback***

"-Mandy, dime que pasa?-ya varios días ha estado alejada de mí, no me hablaba, y necesitaba saber que pasaba. Estabamos en mi cuarto para que nadie más nos escuchara.

-Nada, Joe! No te preocupes!! -miraba al suelo, nunca me miraba a los ojos, me escondñia algo y eso era algo seguro.

-Pues, de aquí no nos movemos hasta que me cuentes que te ha ocurrido, no sueles ser así! -

-Bueno, ya no aguanto más.... -despues de varios minutos de silencio habló - recuerdas la fiesta de la que te hablé? y bueno... a la que fui? -yo solo asentí -hubo un chico que me quería hacer cosas, si?.... intentó ponerme algo en la bebida... y cómo no lo logró me forzó a ir con él a una habitación... -yo me levanté de donde me encontraba, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - y....y.... no te ....pre....preo...preocupes, no pasó nada, no lo dejé -la sentí tan nerviosa que parecía que mentía- pero sólo me di.....dijo... que no...no soportaba a mi...novio... osea...osea...tú! Y luego....empezó a hablar sobre...sobre...Sam... y antes de que pudiera pasar algo más, me salí de allí y vine directamente acá! -

-Y quien es ese estúpido?? Quién te hizo esooo?? -

-No Joe, no...después vas y quien sabe que haces! -se quejó.

-DImelo...Mandy! Tienes que! Debo saber quien es, sino también Sam puede que salga afectada tambien.... -sus ojos me miraron entrecerrados.

-Primero, Joe...no podemos seguir... ya sabes, siendo novios... -me sorprendió oir eso, pero de cierto modo yo estaba de acuerdo -y segundo... fue...el chico... fue.... Zac! -pensé en Zac, me dio tanta rabia, todo lo que hizo, y quería tambien hacerle daño a Sam, solo porque me detestaba! "

***Fin Flashback***

-Joe...Lo siento mucho!.... Y mmm... no te preocupes,él no me va a hacer nada, está bien? Por que si no se lleva su merecido! -después de haber contado lo necesario, me hizo reír, era la única que podía hacerlo en esos momentos. La miré y ell también reía.

-Por cierto, Joe!... -la miré con atención- Adam???.... ese es tu 2do nombre????- como recordaba todo aquello? La enfermera tenía que llamarme por mi nombre completo? Mi perdición!

-Jaja... si, Soy Joseph Adam!! Lindo nombre! no? -obviamente lo dije en son de broma.

-Si..me gusta como suena, es bonito! -me respondió seria, recogiendo su bolso del suelo, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que las personas siempre me molestan por mi nombre. De verdad que ella era alguien totalmente diferente a todos.

-Bro, que te pasó? -Nick venía con Karen de la última clase que tenían y se unieron a nosotros.

-Luego te explicó, vamonos ya! -me quejé, el sol no me ayudaba nada. MI cabeza daba vueltas. En ese momento Sam me pidió que la llevara a recoger su licencia de conducir ya que su padre no podía llevarla, se le hacía imposible. -Sam? Nos vemos en casa entonces? -escuché decir a Joel, ella le dijo que sí. Luego se acercó a mí y le abrí la puerta de mi auto, me dirigí a la puerta del conductor y comencé a conducir, debo decir que he mejorado bastante en esto, ya casi no soy un _peligro_. Al llegar al lugar mi amiga se dirigió adentro del lugar, después de esperar como una hora y media, ella salió de allí con un pequeño _cartoncito_ entre sus manos, eso sólo significaba una cosa; había pasado! Se gindo de mi cuello cuando se montó en el auto, como lo hizo, aun no lo sé.

-Auch!! -me comenzó a doler el cuello, pero en realidad no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Lo siento -dijo algo avergonzada.

-Tranquila!!! -le sonreí- Vamos!! -abrí mi puerta -tu conduces hasta tu casa!! -le tiré la llave y me bajé dejandole el espacio libre. Me miró con '_miedo_' en sus ojos.

-Manejas mucho mejor que yo!!!! -ya llevabamos bastante en movimiento.

-Ay Joe!! Eres mi amigo, tienes....que decirloo!! -la vi un poco más relajada de a como estaba el principio. Llegamos a la casa de los Smith, Sam se bajó devolviendome las llaves. -Gracias por todo Joe!-

-Ya sabes que estoy aquí para tí! Sólo llamame o no sé!! jajaja...mmmm... y no agradezcas!! - me empujo el hombreo al mismo tiempo en el que se reía, me encantaba verla así.

-No, Joe, enserio! Gracias por todo...todooo! -se puso de puntillas y me beso la mejilla, luego se metió en su casa.

Seguidamente me subí al auto y manejé hasta mi casa. Al llegar, mi madre fue la que me recibió y se armó todo un alboroto por el morete de mi rostro, papá me regañó, "_Joseph, no debes pelear en tu colegio, además no es buenoo, ese no eres tú_!" y tenía toda la razón pero él ni nadie sabía el porque había ocurrido aquello! Me fui a mi habitación, mamá no me dejaba salir de la cama.

-Bien hecho, _Danger_! -algunas veces Nick podía ser muy molestó. Se estaba mofando de mi!!

-Ya no molestes.... _Cabeza de Brócol_i!! -

-Te he dicho que no me llames así!! -sabía que eso lo molestaba pero...quien empezó?! :B

-Ya basta ustedes dos! -Kevin había entrado a la habitación -Nick... mamá dijo que fueras a dormir, lo mismo para tí Joe! -esperó a que Nick saliera de la habitación -Descansa, bro! Debes estar mejor para mañana, porque mañana es la premier de _Ponyo_, recuerdalo! -Cerró la puerta desapareciendo detrás de ella.

Recogí mi celular y mandé un mensaje:

"Sam, recuerda que mañana es la premier de la pelicla de Frankie, e irás con nosotros! Que tengas dulces sueños... Joseph :B"

Puse el aparato a un lado cuando lo apagué, me acomodé en mi cama, teníendo cuidado con mi cuello y mi nariz, oí a alguien tocar la puerta 'Pase!' dije en voz apenas audible. En ese instante mi hermano frankie entró junto con su almohada y con su oso. -Puedo dormir contigo? Tengo miedo... y no quiero molestar a maá ni a papá! -apretaba más fuerte lo que traía entre sus brazos. Lo entendía estaba nervioso por lo de mañana.

-Ven aquí, no te preocupes!! - se acercó y se acostó a mi lado -recuerda que eres _Frank The Tank_! -se rió por lo bajo, fue un gran logro, lo hice reír. Pronto ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos, fue una noche tranquila. Al fin pude descansar.

_

* * *

_

**_Espero que les sea de su agrado._**

**_Me costó mucho hacerlooo jajaja....  
_**

_**Dejen sus reviews, los extraño mucho!!**_

_**Nos vemos prontooo...**_

_**Pami =D**_


	16. Ponyo!

_Disclaimer:__ No me pertenecen los Jonas ni Zac Efron, ni Robert Pattinson, ni Kristen Stewart, pero si lo hacen Phil, Samantha, Izzie, Joel, Greg...you know!!!_

* * *

_  
_

-Hey Sam! -me asustó nada mas ni nada menos que Joel... ese niño me estaba espiando! Miraba por la ventana. Tenía a mi padre frente a él, sentado en el sofá, y no le decía nada al respecto, dejaba que lo hiciera!

-Hola papá! -lo saludé con un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla, luego miré a mi amigo -Joe! Porqué estás ahí?? No te dijeron que eso es de mala educación? -sólo rió por lo bajo, más tarde me comenzó a acosar con preguntas sobre Joe... Joseph. -Ya deja de molestarme!!!, no pasa nada solo que me ayudo mucho durante el día en la obra, si?-hasta que después de un rato me dejó libre, y no toco más el tema, al fin pude descansar de eso.

Me encerré en mi habitación y pensé en todo lo que había pasado hoy, así que decidí escribir en mi diario. Miré mi escritorio y allí se encontraba, lo logré alcanzar y lo abrí en una página limpia, recogí mi lapicero y comencé.

_Setiembre, 3..._

_"_...Siento que hoy ha sido un dia largo y super cansado, se me ha hecho interminable.

Además.... me doy cuenta de que mi mejor amigo termina con su novia por culpa de Zac, aunque eso es algo bueno para mí (ya sñe que suena algo egoísta) y terrible para él, no puedo creer que haya pasado todo aquello. Mejor ni lo recuerdo.

Me enojo mucho la pelea que se armaron Zac y Joe, fue tan estúpido, pero así son los hombres, no? Aunque siento que Joe no es ese tipo de chico. Joe quedó bastante mal, su nariz va a estar hinchada por un tiempo razonable_._

Pero bueno, como en todo lo malo, hay algo bueno.... hoy saqué mi PERMISO PARA CONDUCIR! De verdad me emocioné muchisimo cuando lo tuve en mis manos. Por cierto otra cosa... mañana tendré que ir a la premier de la pelicula del pequeño Frankie.... Joe me acaba de acordar. Karen y yo vamos a ir con Nick... creo. Mañana veremos!_"_

_...Sam..._

Cerré el libro y lo puse de nuevo en mi escritorio, me acomodé en mi cama y cai profundamente dormida, ultimamente no volví a tener sueños con Summer, se me hacía algo raro. Empezaba a tener sueños normales, o bueno eso digo yo. Solo veía a mi padre diciendome que no, y que no...con gesto y palabras. No comprendía nada lo que sucedía, la verdad.

Cuando abrí mis ojos ya era de día, los rayos de sol entraban a mi habitacion como ningun otro día. Me levanté de mi cama y me fui a arreglar para ir a la academia. Más tarde bajé a desayunar.

-Buenos días, papá! -dije bastante entusiasmada y a la vez confundida ya que me recorde del sueño que tuve anoche.

-Buenos días, Sammy! –tosió, tenía un aspecto terrible. Parecía algo pálido.

-Pá! Emm... hoy los chicos tienen una premier de una pelicula... -di una mordida del pan que tenía en frente. Aún mirándolo, su aspecto me preocupaba.

-Enserio?... algo me habían comentado de eso...y de cual película era?- tenía que preguntarle si me dejaba ir, pero espero que me diga que no, asi los chicos no me van a pelear tanto el permiso para ir. Tosió aún más fuerte.

-_Ponyo_... participa el hermanito de ellos, y me han pedido que vaya! Que dices?... vendré a casa bastante tarde, creo… Pero mejor me quedo aquí, cuidándote! Porque pareces bastante enfermo -crucé mis dedos para que me dijera que no.

Phil suspiró.

-Sammy!....Por favor! es obvio que... -pude adivinar lo que me iba a decir -si! Ve… la familia Jonas a sido muy buena contigo, tienes que ir! No gastes tu tiempo en un viejo como yo, diviertete –prefería cuidar a Phil antes de ir a la premier, sabía que no encajaría allí, pero bueno, es la voluntad de mi padre. Lo haré. Había quedado contrariada con su decisión. Sé que suena algo patético, pero la verdad aún no me acostumbro al hecho de que mis amigos son _famosos_.

-Esta bien papá…. Iré! –mi voz no sonó muy feliz, yo misma me había dado cuenta, hice una mueca ya que quizá me iba a preguntar que tenía.

Lo miré, seguía tranquilo tomándose una pastilla. Suspiré. De verdad que me preocupaba dejarlo sólo en casa y enfermo.

-Nos vemos! Ya voy tarde! –le di un beso en la mejilla y sonreí, estornudo luego. Caminé y me detuve a mitad de la sala de estar –Papá! Seguro que no quieres que me quede en casa para cuidarte? –me asomé por la entrada de la cocina.

-Claro que no hija. Tienes que ir, enserio. Tranquila, voy a estar bien, sé cuidarme! –rió algo suave y comenzó a toser bastante fuerte. –hasta luego hija.

De un momento a otro me había puesto bastante feliz, porque me recordé que iba a pasar casi todo el día con Joe, eso me había puesto la sonrisa en mi rostro, y creo que no se me va a ir muy fácil. El sólo pensar que vería su sonrisa y sus ojos me hizo estremecer.

-Joe! Ya vámonos! –grité al pie de las escaleras. Joel bajó corriendo.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde.

-sí, ya lo sé… Pero los chicos nos esperan afuera! –agarré su mano y salimos de la casa directo al gran _Jeep Comander_ negro.

Al montarnos al gran carro, saludamos a los chicos. Durante el corto camino a la academia, iba un poco distraída, viendo a través de la ventana, mientras que Nick, Joe y Joel iban hablando de una manera muy amena, lo sé porque intervine una vez, luego sólo escuchaba puros murmuros. No sé que tenía hoy, por lapsos estaba feliz, luego bastante distraída, luego me sentía muy mal y luego andaba hiperactiva.

Todo el día, durante clases, pasé distraída pero en los recesos me mostré feliz. Definitivamente algo me pasa y Joseph lo notó. ¿Porqué siempre lo notaba? Intentó averiguar que me ocurría al menos unas tres o más veces. Más tarde me fui a caminar con Nick, ya que él me pidió que lo acompañara.

Íbamos callados, no sabía que quería, quizá me pediría que no fuera con ellos hoy. Descarté esa _teoría_ inmediatamente ya que al final comenzó a hablar, pero sobre mi amiga, o mejor dicho sobre nuestra amiga Karen.

-Crees que ella quiera ir como mi acompañante a la premier de hoy?

-Pero Nick, no era que ambas iríamos contigo? –así había entendido la situación.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de que Joe rompiera con Mandy.

-Y entonces, yo…? Con quien….? Voy??

-No es obvio? –Nick alzó sus cejas, se veía algo graciosa aquella expresión en su rostro, no pude hacer nada y solté una risa. –Disculpa… pero… dije algo gracioso? –me puse seria y negué con la cabeza.

-Pero respóndeme! – le exijí.

Me miró con sus ojos bien abiertos, se le pudo notar el color chocolate que tenía en ellos –Sam! Te toca acompañar a Joe.

-Y eso porqué? –traté de que mi voz sonara curiosa y no protestante. No me molesta en lo más mínimo ir con él.

-Porque él mismo me lo ha dicho, o más bien me lo ha pedido –creo que inconscientemente sonreí, Nick me miró extrañado, pero a la vez tenía una sonrisa pícara pintada en sus labios-pero no le digas que te lo comenté.

-Lo prometo! –ambos comenzamos a reír con ganas. –Por cierto, Karen si puede ir contigo, obvio, sino… con quien más?.

-_Right_…

Seguimos caminando y según Nick, de una manera muy _discimulada_ me pidió que le preguntara a Karen si estaba interesada en alguien. Creo que a Nick le ha empezado a gustar. Sería bastante lindo verlos juntos, ahora sólo tenía que sacarle la información a mi amiga. Antes de salir de clases Joe me pidió cinco minutos para hablar conmigo. Acepté.

-Te conseguí un traje para la premier, espero que te guste! –sacó un gran bolsa de su mochila. Era un vestido, nada formal, pero…era un ¿vestido?

-Eso es lo que quieres que use?-Joe asintió muy feliz.

-Combina con lo que yo llevaré.

Respiré hondo y lo miré. Sabía que Nick lo desaprobaría, pero de verdad quería saber.

-Joe, porque le has _pedido_ a Nick que yo sea tu acompañante?-me miró bastante sorprendido par esa pregunta.

-Porque… porque… verás… -quería reir en ese momento, mi felicidad era infinita ese día, Joe se puso nervioso frente a esta pregunta.

-Sam! Joe! Donde están metidos?? –la voz de Karen se escuchaba bastante cerca.

Miré hacia atrás y Karen se acercaba junto a Nick. Mi mirada se dirigió al rostro de Joe, quien miraba hacia el suelo con una sonrisa, segundos más tarde me miró a mí, y no supe que hacer solo sonreí. Esos segundos en los que nos miramos fueron lo mejor que me pasó en el día. No los cambiaría por nada. Las mariposas de mi estómago comenzaron a revolotear. Sentí el cosquilleo allí, de nuevo.

-_OMG! _Está super _cute_ Sam! Es lo que vas a usar hoy? –asentí mirando hacia arriba, a donde mis amigos estaban.

El vestido estaba muy bonito. Era blanco, con brillitos azules, tenía un escote en '_V_' y de largo llegaba hasta mis rodillas. Sólo esperaba que me quedara. Creo que mi padre sabía algo de esto. Quizá él le dijo a Joe la talla.

Salimos de la academia, Joel nos acompañó y lo dejamos en casa y le pedí que por favor cuidara de Phil, ya que esta mañana lo encontré bastante enfermito. Luego de asegurarme de que así lo haría me despedí de él. Llegamos a la casa de la familia Jonas. Otra vez me encontraba fuera de aquella casa enorme, que tanto me había gustado. La primera y última vez que había estado allí fue para dejar a Mandy el primer día que nos conocimos, ya que se había quedado la tarde en mi casa.

Cuando entramos a aquella casa, la madre de los Jonas nos recibió, estaban terminando de arreglarse. Seguidamente Kevin, el hermano de los ojos verdes, nos indicó a Karen y a mí donde nos podíamos cambiar. Danielle nos esperaba para que nos maquillara y nos ayudara a peinar. Ella traía una blusa bastante hermosa de color blanco, con un vaquero de color negro, que se ajustaba a las líneas de sus piernas. Los zapatos eran de tacón alto y de color plateado.

Karen y yo nos cambiamos, me sorprendió saber que sólo yo traía puesto un vestido. Karen lucía una blusa larga de color azul marino y un _skinny jean_ de color blanco con unos zapatos tipo converse. No entendía por qué no podía ir yo vestida de esa forma. Un vestido se veía bastante raro en mí. Habían pasado como dos horas y ya Dani nos había peinado y maquillado, a decir verdad no había quedado tan mal. Los chicos entraron en ese instante, mis mejillas se tornaron rojo carmesí bastante fuerte, lo sabía porque me miré en el espejo.

-Wow! Se ven….-Joe aclaró su garganta- …Bastante bien – Karen, Danielle y yo nos echamos a reír.

Kevin llegó en ese momento a avisarnos que ya debíamos irnos, porque _Noah Cyrus_ nos estaba ya esperando. Me sorprendí, iba a conocer a otra personita famosa. Seguidamente bajamos detrás de los chicos que iban hablando entre sí. Pude escuchar a Nick decir algo como "…_Pero Miley va a estar allí…"_, a lo que Joe y Kevin le respondieron que se calmara que nada malo iba a suceder, al fin y al cabo delante de todos habían quedado como _mejores amigos, _aunque ella no quería serlo_._ Cuando pueda le pediré a Nick o a Joe que es eso que se traen con esa tal Miley.

-Escuchaste? –murmuró Karen –va a estar _Miley Cyrus_! –estaba emocionada, obviamente deduje que se trataba de la hermana de la ya mencionada _Noah_.

Íbamos en una super _limo_! Fue una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí. Llegamos al lugar de la "_alfombra roja_" como la llaman popularmente y no nos habíamos bajado del auto cuando se escucharon gritos de chicas coreando una sola palabra; _JONAS_!

Big Rob, el guardaespaldas de los hermanos nos aconsejó a mí y a Karen. Luego nos dio la señal para que saliéramos del auto y así lo hicimos, sólo veía muchos flashes, y Joe me había comentado hace unos minutos cuando todavía estábamos dentro del _limo_ que siempre sonriera, pasara lo que pasara.

Íba del brazo de Joseph, al igual como iba Karen del de Nick. Pero por supuesto que las estrellas de la película iban delante de nosotros, los entrevistaron y luego a Kevin que iba justo delante de Joe y yo. Luego fue el turno de Joe de ser entrevistado. Comentó un poco sobre el trabajo de su pequeño hermanos y habló sobre su música, luego le preguntaron sobre la boda de Kevin y Danielle y luego algo que no me esperaba, le empezaron a preguntar por mí. Joe hizo el gesto para que respondiera.

-Si, me llamo Samantha… -dije bastante nerviosa, el camarógrafo me enfocaba sólo a mí lo pude ver por cómo movía la lente.

-Y eres…la novia de Joseph.

-No no… sólo somos amigos!... –me reí, intentando disimular que mis piernas estaban fallándome.

-… y los mejores –interrumpió Joe sonriente.

-Muchas gracias Joe, esperamos poder verte pronto junto a tus hermanos!

-Gracias a ti, Giuliana!

-Y gusto en conocerte Samantha! Lindo vestido! –la chica de cabello castaño claro me pareció bastante amable, para ser una reportera no era tan _amarillista_ como pensaba que eran.

-El gusto es mío, y muchas gracias! –le sonreí a la chica, que mientras nos alejábamos ella dijo: _Linda chica, eh! Jajaja_….Qué opinas tú Ryan?_!...Al volver aquí tendremos una entrevista con uno de los chicos más lindos para las adolescentes, Nick Jonas… No se lo pierdan esto es E! News. _

Todavía tenía el pulso acelerado, y creo que Joe lo notó, así que paramos de caminar y me dijo:

-Todo salió genial, ahora mucha gente te conoce, y sé que suena aterrador pero es divertido, ahora sólo sonríe y posa para las cámaras con tu mejor sonrisa. Sí? –tenía sus manos sobre mis mejillas, me miraba a los ojos, maldición, por qué lo hacía? Acaso él sabía que esos ojos perfectos hacían que mi corazón latiera aún más fuerte?

Los paparazis tomaron decenas de fotografías, la verdad creo que fueron muchas más, sólo esperaba haber salido bien en ellas, una mala fotografía me haría sentir bastante mal. Luego de diez minutos allí –creo que pasamos aún más tiempo allí–nos movimos hasta ir cerca de las fans que se tomaban fotos con los chicos y les pedían su autógrafo. Me llamó mucho la atención una chica que no paraba de verme. Hasta que me di cuenta que me estaba llamando, y ¡me pidió una foto con ella!! Fue de lo más loco, una fan de los chicos pidiéndome eso, pronto varias fans hicieron lo mismo y se tomaron la foto conmigo, Joe se reía de verme tan sorprendida por aquello.

Me pareció una eternidad lo que había pasado allí, tomándome fotos con las fans…. YO! La verdad muy difícil de creer! Al final pasamos todos a ver la película del pequeño Frankie, y pude ver a todos reunidos, hace horas no los veía. Con la cara que traía Karen, parecía que le había pasado lo mismo que a mí.

La película fue bastante linda y divertida, la voz de Frankie sonaba un tanto distinta pero sonaba a él. Al rato pude ver la sombra de una chica, que no era Karen, acercarse a Nick. Supongo que esa era Miley, no?

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado!!**_

_**Nos vemos prontooo...**_

_**espero poder ver sus reviews jajaja...**_

_**extraño verlos!**_

_**Pami =D**_


	17. What's wrong with Joe or with me?

_Disclaime_r: _No me pertenece la familia Jonas, ni algún otro personaje famoso como Zac Efron, Noah Cyrus, Miley Cyrus...Pero si me pertenece la familia Smith, Karen, Joel Sanders y Hayley (nuevo personaje proporcionado por mi amiga Denis)_

* * *

La película fue bastante linda y divertida, la voz de Frankie sonaba un tanto distinta pero sonaba a él. Al rato pude ver la sombra de una chica, que no era Karen, acercarse a Nick. Supongo que esa era Miley, no?

Me levanté y busqué a Karen, hasta que la encontré. Nick le había presentado a Miley a nuestra amiga, estaba súper emocionada, al momento en que Nick me vio quiso también presentármela a mí, pero rápidamente le hice un gesto de que no podía quedarme a hablar con nadie en ese momento. Tomé a Karen de la mano y me la llevé. Tenía una conversación pendiente con ella, Nick me había pedido que averiguara cosas.

-Viste Sam… la viste? Era Miley Cyrus!!

-Sí, Karen, la vi!...por ahora trata de calmarte! Ver a tus estrellas favoritas no te funciona de ninguna manera, cierto? –ambas nos reímos con ganas.–Karen… -la llamé.

Aún se estaba riendo, quizá no podía superar que estuviera entre famosos, o sí?

-Dime… -respiró hondo.

-La estás pasando genial con Nick! Cierto? –tenía que ser sutil al hablar de aquello y que no sonara la pregunta tan directa.

-Sí, ha sido una noche genial… Y tú con Joe!... –rodé mis ojos, la idea era hablar de ella no de mí –Es decir, se ven tan lindos juntos!... Aunque ya sé que son sólo amigos!...Pero míralo como se ríe cuando está contigo, se nota que ambos son muy buenos amigos… –Parece que alguien que sabe de mi secreto me la hubiera enviado para que el chico me gustara mucho más.

-Sí, como sea…. Karen, no quisiera hablar de eso ahora, está bien? –sino algo me iba a dar allí mismo y no iba a responder a mis actos. –Hace bastantes horas que no te veo y no hablamos nosotras y de verdad extraño hacerlo, aunque tenga que ser aquí después de una súper premier Jajaja…

-Tienes razón! Mmm… vamos a ver… -se rascaba su cuello mientras pensaba –La semana ha sido bella, la he pasado de lo mejor, y un día Joel y yo fuimos a comer un helado después de clases, es un chico bastante divertido… –aquello causó que sonriera, ya sabía eso, era mi mejor amigo, sin embargo, no supe nada sobre esa salida de la que me hablaba. Seguí poniendo atención –…ayer, después de que te fuiste con Joe, Nick y Kevin nos llevaron a mí y a mi madre a ir de compras, por cierto Dani también fue, así conseguí mi atuendo para hoy. Fue una tarde divertida –'_Para mí también'_ pensé para mí misma.

-Qué bueno! Jajaja… yo ayer fui por mi licencia de conducir! Joe se ofreció a llevarme después de saber que mi padre no podía hacerlo… luego me hiso manejar hasta mi casa y bueno Jajaja llegue! –Me preparé para poder hablar del siguiente tema.

–Y qué hay sobre los chicos? –me animé a preguntarle después de habernos silenciado un rato.

-Te respondo tu pregunta si tú me respondes la tuya! Sí? –temía por lo que me hiría a preguntar.

-Pues…. Que pierdo?... Adelante pregunta!

-Te gusta Joseph? Cierto? –me puse rígida y fría en ese instante, cómo iba a salir de esa?–Y por fa, Sam dime la verdad, si?

-Mmm….pero porqué me lo preguntas?

-Sólo responde! Anda vamos… Se te nota que te mueres por él, como lo miras, como lo tratas! La verdad es que te conozco! –o quizás soy muy fácil de predecir? Joe lo sabrá?

-Ay Karen! Cómo voy a mentirte?? Sí, me gusta bastante me gusta desde hace algunos meses. –acepté, al final lo hice yo. Aún no conseguía la información importante para Nick, debía actuar rápido antes de que nos dijeran que debíamos irnos. –Pero te ruego por favor que no le cuentes a nadie! No quiero que nadie lo sepa, al menos por ahora, si? –mi amiga prometió guardar el secreto, confié en ella. – Ahora respóndeme tú a mí…

-Pues si me gusta alguien Sam, pero temo que él no se fije en alguien como yo –'_Genial' _exclamé a mí misma, las dos pensábamos exactamente lo mismo – él es lo más lindo que he visto, lo más adorable que he conocido, es una persona y hombre espléndido!! Hemos salido algunas veces, pero sólo como amigos y la verdad, como tu dijiste, no quiero que nadie se entere, al menos por ahora! –Nick y ella habían salido? Nick nunca lo comentó, eso me suena algo raro.

-Pero, niña! Dime quien es…

-Ay Sam, es…es…Joel! –mis ojos se abrieron como platos, Karen sabía que me iba a poner así y por esa razón no había dicho nada. Yo no respondía a sus llamados y fue a buscar ayuda, osea, a Joe.

-Sam?... Samantha? Estás bien? –Joe ya me cargaba en sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, ejem…ejem… es decir, en sus brazos.

-Sí, Joe… estoy bien –murmuré –ahora bájame! –le ordené.

-Tranquila ya estamos llegando a la limo… Kevin abrió la puerta del vehículo y la sostuvo para que Joe me pudiera acomodar. Sentí que todo mundo miraba lo que pasaba, me sentí algo avergonzada.

-Sam, que te pasó allí dentro? –Karen estaba a mi lado y Joe se puso al otro lado mío.

-Tranquila, no pasó nada, quizá sea cansancio…-saqué mi celular de mi bolso cuando ya nadie me prestaba la suficiente atención y mande un texto al celular de mi amiga:

"_Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero fue una noticia que no me esperaba, y tranquila nadie se va a enterar, pero asegúrate de que nadie se entere de lo mío, si? Te lo pido de rodillitas, si?"_

Al rato me entro un mensaje, de respuesta al que había enviado:

"_Gracias Sam, te lo agradezco y perdón por esa noticia, por eso era que no te lo había dicho hasta ahora… y no te preocupes lo tuyo está más que a salvo…_"

Ambas nos miramos y nos reímos, Joe me volteó a ver también. Luego suspiró.

-Estás mejor? –me rodeó con uno de sus brazos e hiso que me arrecostara en su pecho.

-Sí, ya te dije que he estado bien –un escalofrío me paso por todo el cuerpo. Joe pensó que eso fue causado por el frío, y recogió su chaqueta y me la colocó encima.

-Ya hemos llegado, te acompaño a la puerta! –se ofreció aquel hombre por el cual mi corazón era capaz de saltar de alegría con sólo verlo.

-Nos vemos luego Karen!

-Cuídate mucho Sam, recuerda que en pocos días es el musical! Nos vemos! –de repente sentí el gran y cálido cuerpo de Joe ponerse rígido, cuando escuchaba algo que tenía que ver con el musical se ponía así.

-Gracias por todo Joseph…

-Dime _Joey_! O algo así! –sonrió.

-Y eso porqué?

-Para que así nos puedas diferenciar a Joel y a mí, pero sea como sea que me digas, que suene mejor a como le vas a decir al otro…es decir… a Joel –no pude evitarlo, siempre me hace sonreír. Por fin me había dado una solución a ese problema, no sabía cómo resolverlo.

-De verdad que eres raro! _Joeeeey_! Jajaja…

-Pero así de raro me… soy tu amigo, no?... –solo moví mi cabeza en señal de aprobación. Seguidamente me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente –Descansa Sam… Nos vemos, y no te preocupes por la chaqueta… se puede lavar con agua fría también Jajaja… Se montó al auto y este se desvaneció después de unos segundos.

Sonreí para mí misma, y luego entré a mi hogar.

-Sammy, por fin llegas –escuché una voz ronca… a lo lejos, era papá.

-Papá, no esfuerces la voz por favor, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor! Si? -La voz de Izzie no se confundía con ninguna, era ella… Cuando habrá llegado? Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que había podido para llegar a verlos.

-Hola papá! Como seguiste? –la verdad pude notar que nada bien, se le veía más desgastado y tosía más frecuente que en la mañana.

-Mejor, hija, de verdad que mejor!

-Mejor? …-mi hermana me miró –Hola Sam… y pues papá se puso bastante malito cuando llegamos, llamamos al doctor y le recomendó que no hablara ni hiciera ningún esfuerzo, pero ya sabes lo testarudo que es, no?

-Papá, por favor, haz lo que dijo el médico por lo menos una vez, por favor! Para que mejores… -me acerqué a él y le tomé la mano. Él me acarició mi cabello con la otra.

-Te viste genial en televisión! –murmuró. Me sobresalté.

-Me viste por televisión???

-Sí, Sam, como fue eso? Yo también lo vi, bueno, Joel, y Greg también! –mi hermana había contestado para que Phil no lo hiciera.

Les conté todo, con detalles, y de cómo me sentí estando allí, y les conté igualmente la película, sólo porque ellos me pidieron que así lo hiciera. Iz sacó su laptop y buscó en páginas de internet sobre la premier de la película _Ponyo_ y encontró varias fotografías, a decir verdad miles. SALÍ EN INTERNET JUNTO A JOE!! No lo puedo ni creer, es tan inverosímil todo esto. -Sales maravillosa en las fotos Sam! –señaló Joel… y mi papá, mi hermana y Greg estuvieron de acuerdo. Mientras veíamos las imágenes, me había llamado la atención una en particular, en la que Joe me miraba de una manera inexplicable, pero bueno, no sólo yo lo había notado, a parte de mi familia y mi amigo, lo notaron varias personas, en sus comentarios decían comsas como:

_"Eh! Joe tiene novia!" _

_"Se ven lindos juntos, además se ve que él la quiere mucho por como la mira" _

_"pero quien es ella?" _

_"Ella se llama Samantha! Lo dijo en la entrevista, dice ser la mejor amiga de Joe!" _

_"Sam+Joe=SOE! 4 EVER!" _

_" 'Yeah… I like it!' SOE!"_

No podía creer de verdad lo que la gente ocurrente podía poner en un blog así. Creo que de esta manera es cómo nacen los rumores o los famosos "_chismes_".

Después de un rato, Phil ya estaba dormido, así que decidí ir a dormir también. El fin de semana debía ir a ensayar… El musical estaba cerca. El sábado y el domingo lo pasé genial, pero lo que me tenía mal era tener que actuar junto a Zac, de verdad Joe no podía hacer nada al respecto? Él ya había ensayado bastante conmigo y creo que lo hacía mejor a su lado. La semana pasó bastante lento y más aún el miércoles y el jueves. Los hermanos Jonas no habían llegado a clases y esto se debía a algunas entrevistas que debían dar en otros lugares del país y un concierto en _Puerto Rico_.

El día Lunes llegó, nos estábamos preparando para la obra, los últimos ensayos y pruebas de vestuario, en la tarde, una hora antes de que empezara el show ya el Teatro de la academia estaba repleto de personas, pude divisar a Phil y a mi hermana allí con un espacio extra a su lado para Greg que de seguro estaba en camino.

Papá estaba mejor que lo vi enfermo por primera vez, pero a veces desobedece lo que le manda a decir el doctor. Pero ya se cuida más, porque si no lo hace se le puede producir una pulmonía espantosa. Me asuste mucho el día que se lo dijeron, porque esa enfermedad podría matarlo y eso era lo que menos quería en estos momentos. Por ahora, papá estaba genial.

-Samantha? …No has visto a Zachary? No lo encuentro por ningún lado!- El profesor Alex Lorenzo estaba como loco buscando a Zac, el cual no había visto después del ensayo enorme que tuvimos.

-Cómo, no aparece? Aún?... –estaba tan sorprendida como nerviosa.

-Le daré 10 minutos, si no aparece…. El suplente tomará su lugar… hablando de él, voy a buscarlo para que se prepare –el profesor, desapareció hablando para sí mismo entre toda la gente que iba de un lado al otro. Crucé mis dedos para que Zac no apareciera, así se me sería más fácil actuar, Joe lo hacía más fácil.

Zac no apareció nunca, ya faltaban unos minutos para que el show comenzara, los bailarines hacían la entrada para que después yo empezara a cantar "_Good morning Baltimore_". _Hayley_, una chica que formaba parte del grupo de bailarines que me ayudaría a entrar se me acercó:

-Todo va a salir excelente, Sam!...'_Rómpete una pierna!_' –exclamó dándome unas palmadas en mi brazo, esa expresión en realidad si me asustaba un poco.

-Lista, Sam? –Joe se me acercó, listo para entrar en escena. Y mostrándome sus dientes blancos perfectos. No podía ni hablar, ese chico me deslumbraba.

Sólo asentí.

Luego el Prof. Lorenzo se lo llevó para que todo comenzara. Sólo escuché:

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, gracias por acompañarnos esta noche. A continuación veremos una adaptación de la obra musical _"Hairspray"_, hecha originalmente por _John Waters, _ser interpretada por los alumnos de la HMA, bajo la dirección del Sr. Alexander Lorenzo. Esperamos de todo corazón que la disfruten. –Fuertes aplausos se escucharon enseguida.

Todo había comenzado y no podía echarme hacia atrás, no podía defraudar a mis hermana, a mis amigos y mucho menos a papá! Salí a escena muy feliz, cantando como nunca, aunque mi voz no se prestara tanto para aquello.

La mitad de la hora iba en pie, todo había salido genial y la actuación de Joe… era excelente. A mi personaje lo habían encerrado en la casa de su mejor amiga, y aún sin saber cómo iba a lograr escapar jamás perdí la esperanza. Comenzamos a cantar todos "_Without Love_", canción que particularmente me encantaba. Ya casi habían pasado dos horas, y _Tracy_, mi personaje había podido llegar a entrar al _Show de Corny Collins_, para bailar y cantar, ya que su enemiga _Amber _había hecho imposible que se presentara pero aun así eso no la… o bueno… me detuvo. Bailamos y cantamos el número de "_You can't stop the beat_", en cierto momento vi a Hayley muy cerca de mí, y ella debía ayudarme a hacer una voltereta que salió perfecta.

Ahora llegaba la parte que más me preocupaba, aunque para ser sincera no la había pensado jamás de los jamases. Hasta que recordé cómo seguía la historia y recordé también el hecho de que _Link Larkin y Tracy Turnbland_ debían besarse al final de la canción. Lo que temía se acercaba a cada instante.

El momento llegó y Joe me sostuvo entre sus brazos tomándome por la cintura. "_No desaproveches tus oportunidades Samantha!_" dije en mis adentros. Observé los labios de ese bello _'Link Larkin'_ acercárseme y como me lo dije, no desaproveché esa oportunidad y yo también me acerqué y ocurrió algo ocurrente que jamás pensé que esa cosa ocurrente ocurriría. (Lo siento estoy tan abobada por el momento que digo redondeces redondas!) Lo había soñado tantas veces, pero ninguna vez se compara a esto. Escuché aplausos de lejos, eso significaba que había sobrevivido y habíamos terminado la obra.

El telón se fue bajando. Seguimos las instrucciones del Prof. Lorenzo, de no dejar de besarnos hasta que el telón bajara, al menos eso nos dijo a mí a Zac. Así lo hice al menos yo, que fui la que paró el acto del beso. El telón subió de nuevo y nos tomamos todos de las manos e hicimos un tipo de reverencia, aún los aplausos eran bastante constantes.

-Salió genial! –me felicitó Joe… Lo noté un poco desorientado.

-Sí, genial! –repetí, yo sí estaba segura de haber quedado desorientada con aquel beso que me proporcionó. –Te veo luego! -Sólo se quedó allí sin hacer nada, mientras que yo me fui a buscar a mi familia, que se encontraba al lado de la familia Jonas.

Todos me felicitaron por la actuación. Les di las gracias, de corazón. Dennise, la mamá de los chicos nos ofrecieron su casa para una cena a la cual por supuesto estábamos invitados. Phil aceptó ir. Estábamos dentro de aquella hermosa casa. No había visto a Joe desde hacía bastante, preferí no atormentarme con eso. En la cena lo vi, estaba diagonal a mí. Hablaba muy poco pero estaba… feliz. No lo entendí muy bien.

-Buena actuación, Sam! Lo hiciste excelente –Nick se acercó a donde estaba yo. Sentada en el enorme patio de aquella gigante casa.

-Gracias! –Me sentía muy feliz por aquello. Lo había logrado bastante bien según mi familia y amigos.

-Oye, sé que es algo un poco raro de preguntar… pero… -esperaba que no me preguntara sobre Joe –…conseguiste la información que te pedí?

-Sí, Nick…pero…

-Pero… qué? –arrugó su cara al oír eso.

-Pero no le gustas tú, le gusta otro chico –dije sin dar ningún tipo de rodeos. Y lo que conseguí fue escuchar carcajadas del chico.-Dije algo gracioso?

-Sí, algo muuuy gracioso, de hecho. Pensabas que la información era para mí? –eso…eso…pensaba hasta ahora, que me estará ocultando este muchacho?

-Pues si no era para ti, para quién entonces? -Para…mmm…para… bueno, ya, te lo digo, pero que no te sorprenda ni nada y no le vayas a mencionar ni UNA sola palabra de esto, si? –me hizo prometer aquello y le obligué a que me contara. –Esa información es para Joel… si?... no quiso decirte nada porque mmm…la verdad no me dijo el porqué! –se alzó de hombros.

Volví a estar como en un tipo de '_mini-shock _'del que desperté bastante rápido.

-Bueno… es genial saber eso… pero entonces… a ti a quien te interesa? –la curiosidad mató al gato… jaja sólo espero que a mí no me mate.

-Me dicen que nadie la ha visto, me creen loco! Pero te lo diré también a ti, confiando en que tú no me creas así…

-Claro que no te creeré así, dime qué ocurre?

-Verás… es una chica que estuvo en el musical de hoy, bailando… la he visto antes, ensayando por supuesto, pero es bella como ninguna –pude ver como sus achinados ojos brillaban y de repente dejaban de hacerlo –lo único malo es que no sé cómo se llama… y supuestamente nadie ha visto a alguien que tenga la descripción de ella.

-Dime como es entonces, quizá yo sí la habré visto… no? –sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de nuevo.

-Sam, nos vamos ya! –anunció Izzie.

-Mmm… creo que mejor me lo dices mañana, Nick! –me levanté de donde estaba, lo mismo hiso Nick. Nos despedimos y seguidamente me despedí de toda la familia Jonas, Joe fue el último en despedirse.

-Nos veremos mañana, cierto? –intentó decir algo antes de que me fuera.

-Mmm… Joe… -me miró serio, sabía que significaba eso –perdón! Joeeey! –Aún no me acostumbro –es obvio que nos veremos mañana, de eso no hay duda! –me acerqué para darle el beso en su mejilla, pero él se corrió y nos dimos un beso de nuevo, por segunda vez, aunque este fue un poco más corto. _What's wrong with Joe?_ ¿Por qué hizo eso? o mejor dicho... ¿Qué me pasa a mí por ponerme así? Al instante en el que nos separamos, caminé hacia el auto de mi papá. Y nos fuimos directo a casa.

* * *

_Y bien?.... que piensan?_

_Ojala que les haya gustado..._

_-(Dejé de leer _**_Eclipse_**_ sólo por terminar este capitulo!!! O_o )-_

_Dejen sus reviews que me encantaaaaaaaan! de verdad..._

_Jami-Love - 'Pami'_


	18. A Year Passed! WOW! So Fast!

_Disclaimer:_ No me pertenece la familia Jonas, ni algún otro personaje famoso como Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Mady Vandamye, etc...Pero si me pertenece la familia Smith, Karen, Joel Sanders y Hayley.

Pd: Oficialmente este es mi capítulo más largo, en toda mi historia en el fanfiction! So happy about it!

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa me fui directo a mi habitación, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder. Tener la imagen de Joseph tan cerca de mí, hacía que mi cuerpo sintiera escalofríos, aunque su cuerpo era tan acogedor que siempre me mantenía cálida cuando estaba cerca de él. Pero, había algo que no entendía; ¿Por qué me besó antes de irme? Hubiera deseado que tuviera más tiempo para que me explicara todo aquello. Creo que, debía esperar hasta mañana para averiguarlo.

Me levante de un brinco por la mañana, había soñado lo mismo de hace varias noches; mi padre diciendo 'no', aun no sabía que quería decir con eso, llevo una semana soñando con eso. Comenzaba a extrañar el rostro de Summer, deseaba verla. Bajé las escaleras cuando ya estaba lista.

-Hola Papá! Cómo amaneciste?

-Con los ojitos bien abiertos! –sonrió, estaba de buen humor, me contagió aquello que me reí de su 'mal chiste'. –Vas a comer?

-No, no tengo hambre, me llevaré una tostada! –le di un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos, pa!

Me sorprendió ver a Joel abajo ya listo para ir a la academia, ya que todos los días debía llamarlo. Ambos salimos de la casa, esperamos unos cinco minutos y los Jonas estaban en nuestra casa. No sabía cómo actuar al momento en el que Joe me hablase, aún no estaba lista, ya sé que suena tonto, pero así me sentía. Saludamos normalmente a los dos chicos, Joe iba manejando así que no le presté tanta atención. Joel se fue en el asiento del co-piloto.

Nick me miró y se sonrió.

-Qué pasa?

-Hoy me ayudaras a encontrar a la 'chica misteriosa' que me gusta, cierto? –preguntó efusivamente, pero era algo apenas audible, aunque los de adelante, parecía que si podían escucharlo.

-Claro que sí, Nick! Si es necesario pasaré buscando _contigo todo el día_! – enfaticé en las últimas cuatro palabras que pronuncié. Quería dejar en claro que iba a estar ocupada, tenía que prepararme primero, al menos antes de hablar sobre lo ocurrido ayer.

Nick me describió a la chica y creo que la había visto, sólo tenía que buscarla. Joe y Joel se reían de la descripción que Nick me daba, afirmaban que no la íbamos a encontrar porque según ellos no existía. Creían a Nick loco, cosa que no me sorprendió, aún así yo sí le creía porque estaba más que segura que la había visto antes.

Al instante en el que entré a la academia me encaminé a mi clase de Literatura, debía llegar temprano ya que había faltado varias clases del Profesor Montgomery. Iba muy nerviosa, ya que por mala suerte, mis clases coincidían con las de Joseph. Pero antes de entrar y de que Joe dijera nada, Zac me detuvo a mí y a mi acompañante. Se veía bastante malhumorado.

-Muy bien, quien de ustedes fue??

Inconscientemente miré a Joe y él a mí, no teníamos ni idea del porque de esa pregunta.

-Díganme ahora mismo! –De verdad no controlaba su furia; que le saltaba por los ojos, pero si su tono de voz – No pude llegar a la obra de ayer por que alguien me mantuvo en algún lugar lejos de aquí y cuando escapé y llegué todo había terminado. Quien de ustedes dos fue? –me dio una mirada y sus facciones se relajaron.

-Lo siento Sam… sé que tú jamás harías algo así… -volteó a mirar a Joe -…pero tú… tú Jonas… si lo harías! –Joe me comenzó a empujar para que yo entrara a la clase, a la cual llegué a tiempo, lo último que escuché de Zac fue algo como ''…sólo tú me pudiste haber hecho esto, sólo porque querías que…'' lo demás fue el sonido de la puerta, ya que el Prof. Montgomery la había cerrado. Supuse que Joe no iba a entrar, porque si no, iba a estar en problemas.

Miré a mí alrededor y suspiré.

Hasta que alcancé a verla…, ''la chica de Nick''; estaba en mi clase. Aún no le veía el rostro, pero estaba segura que era ella, tenía la misma descripción que Nick me dio sobre el cabello. Ya sé que era algo poco, pero al menos ya sabía que la había visto en algún lado, la tenía que recordar. ¿Por qué mi memoria era de teflón!? Al menos para recordar personas? El Profesor se la pasó hablando y hablando durante toda la lección, extrañaba a Joe en esos momentos, él siempre me distraía en estas clases porque sabía que alguna vez caería dormida. Creo que… estoy lista… para hablar sobre lo que había pasado, reuní toda mi valentía y trate de que mis piernas no me fallaran al caminar hasta la mesa en la que siempre nos sentábamos cuando estábamos en receso.

-Hola chicos! –salude a todos los presentes, observé disimuladamente, y allí estaba Karen, Nick, Joe y Joel.

"_Hola_" dijeron todos juntos.

-Nick, debo informarte que la he visto… Nick… la he visto… Jajaja… -su cara se iluminó. –…Pero olvidé seguirla… tenía mi cabeza en otra cosa… -bajé la mirada.

-No importa! Lo bueno es que la viste! No? –lo miré sorprendida. –Eso prueba que no estoy loco! Sam…. Jajaja…

-Lo que digas Nick! –Joseph se levantó de la mesa y se puso a mi lado, de pie. –Sam… me acompañas?

Suspiré, y me levanté de donde me encontraba.

-Claro…

Nos fuimos a caminar… mi corazón iba a mil por hora, o creo que a más. Joe me indicó que me sentara, así lo hice. Me tomó de la mano. La cual calentaba la mía que estaba más fría que un hielo. Estaba a punto de decirme algo, y fue cuando la chica que era parte del grupo de baile de la obra llegó, su nombre se me vino a la mente de una sola vez; Hayley. Venía un poco apurada, la observé mientras recuperaba su aliento. Era _ella_, de la que Nick me había hablado, sabía que la conocía, sonreí, estaba más que feliz por mi amigo, al fin probará que no estaba loco.

-Sam! Llaman desde tu casa a la secretaría, te están esperando; es tu hermana –logró decir – dice que es algo urgente.

Salí corriendo de donde estaba, no podía imaginarme la emergencia que Izzie tenía. Me preocupé, pero al final decidí que quizá es alguna complicación con su vestido de novia o con alguna cosa para la boda. Llegué a donde Laura, la secretaría. Recogí el auricular del teléfono y respondí tranquilamente:

-Si?

-Sam?... debes de venir de inmediato a casa… Papá está muy mal.–me alarmé más de lo necesario. Me quedé muda no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

-Paso por ti en 5 minutos, voy de camino… ya tu permiso del director está… -luego la llamada se cortó. Me dirigí a la entrada de la academia, pasé al lado de Joe, quien se quedó esperando. Joel me siguió al verme.

-Sam… que pasa?

Paré de caminar por un momento.

-Joe… papá esta mal… debo irme ya mismo –el claxon del auto de Greg sonó detrás de nosotros. –Nos vemos…

-De ninguna manera… -comenzó a caminar conmigo -…Voy contigo…

Al llegar a casa, el Dr. Murray estaba allí, examinándolo. Joel y yo estábamos en la sala de estar aún no me dejaban subir a verlo. Estaba más que asustada de lo que podía pasar en tan solo unos minutos. -Todo va a estar bien, Sam… -me abrazó mi amigo. Esperaba que lo que me decía fuera verdad. Que no pasara nada malo, sino moriría.

Mi bolso comenzó a vibrar a causa de mi celular, yo no me moví para contestar ni nada, pero Joel sí, abrió el bolso y sacó el aparato. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y se rió levemente.

-Quién es…? –pregunté tiritando de nervios.

-Qué ese chico no te deja en paz por un día?

-A que te refieres?

-A JOE!... Ha llamado esta y otras 10 veces... –Colgó la llamada que estaba volviendo a entrar y apagó el celular –…deberá aprender a vivir sin ti un día.

Me hizo reir.

Al fin, el Dr. bajó y habló con Iz.

-No pasaba nada, solamente estaba dormido profundamente y como tiene problemas en su nariz, a causa de la _Sinusitis_, comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños mientras dormía –Iz tenía su mano en la garganta, se veía aliviada.

-No se preocupe que está muy bien, sólo está un poco cansado. Recuerde no armar ningún alboroto por algo así, su hermana se ve algo alterada. Prepárele una taza de té, por ahora me voy, llámeme si ve alguna otra cosa inusual. –Se despidió de Iz y de Greg. Luego el Dr. camino hacia la puerta y me sonrió.

-Lo siento mucho Sam… soy una loca, no debería de venir a visitar a papá sin avisar! –me abrazó. No tenía importancia, papá podía haber muerto si el Doctor no hubiera venido, quizá.

-Cariño, tranquila. Escuchaste al Doctor, cierto? Él está bien. Nuestra boda va a ser la mejor y tu padre va a estar muy feliz de poder estregarte en la iglesia, ya lo verás, mi amor! –Greg sabía cómo hacer que Iz se calmara. Era simplemente destinado para ella.

Fui a ver a mi papá, estaba dormido cuando llegué. Me senté a su lado y cuando me di cuenta también había quedado dormida.

_Un año… _

…un año pasa tan rápido como pestañear. Uno ni cuenta se da.

Un año de amistades. Un año de locuras. Un año de tener la mejor vida que jamás pude pedir. Un año en el que Joe y yo casi no nos hablamos, en el que Nick conoció a Hayley mejor que yo. Ellos se convirtieron en muuuy buenos amigos. Aunque Karen, Hayley y yo éramos como unas "_Best Friends For Ever_". De esas que tienes que llegar a contarles lo que te pasó en el día, o hablar con ella durante toda la noche. Alguien en que podemos confiar ciegamente. Éramos ese tipo de "_BFFE_". Joel obtuvo el permiso para quedarse a terminar otro año de educación en la "_Horace Mantis Academy_". Cosa que me traía contenta. Mi padre mejoró muchísimo. Estaba más activo que antes, me encantaba verlo ir de allí para acá, aunque a veces le exigía que descansara un poco. Ya saben lo terco que puede llagr a ser. La boda de Iz se acercaba cada día más.

A veces parece que Robert desaparece del mapa, pero no es así, ya terminó de grabar "_Twiligh_" y vino a California solo de visita, ya que pronto debería volver para grabar la segunda parte. Kristen… pues, ella sorprendentemente cambio, no tanto pero en algo, fue bastante amable conmigo cuando nos vimos. Me asusté bastante dedo decir. Pero agradable.

A los meses, nos dimos cuenta que gracias a Mandy, Joe fue quien actuó en el musical. Fue ella quien alejó a Zac de la academia para que jamás pudiera llegar. Fue muy amable de su parte haberme salvado de tener que besarme con Zac. He hablado con Mandy hace unas semanas atrás, me ha contado que ahora sale con un chico que forma parte de la banda "_Push Play_" de la que jamás en mi vida he oído, pero ella está feliz, eso está bien.

Durante las vacaciones, los hermanos Jonas se fueron de gira. A parte de que comenzaron a grabar la secuela de '_Camp Rock_'; _"Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam_", en la cual Nick y Joe querían que actuáramos, o bueno, que apareciéramos. Los acompañamos un par de veces al set. Conocí gente hermosa. Gente que uno no piensa encontrarse en el mundo del espectáculo. Personas como Demi Lovato son una de ellas. Hacíamos pijamadas cada vez que podíamos. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. Con ella, y con Hayley y Karen.

Luego llegó el tiempo de asistir a la academia HMA. De nuevo Nick, Joe, Joel, Hayley, yo, y Karen nos encontramos en aquel lugar. Nos traía tantos recuerdos. Nick me contó que tenía una canción que quería tocarle a… sí… a Hayley, increíblemente Nick aún no le confesaba nada de su amor por ella, pero cada día se enamoraba más. Eso era genial. Mis amigos estaban felices por ese lado. Karen y Joel también se juntaron, aunque fue un poco raro… Jajaja…Joel casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pollo cuando le iba a preguntar a K, si quería ser su novia. Llevan apenas 2 meses de noviazgo, se les ve tan felices juntos. También me he enterado de que Kevin se casará en Diciembre pero aún no se lo dicen a la prensa. Somos las primeras en saberlo y juramos guardar el secreto. Dani está tan entusiasmada. Kevin ni duerme de la emoción.

Mmm… y sobre mí? Ya he dicho suficiente no? Todo para mí ha mejorado bastante, pero en un año, pasan cosas buenas y no tan buenas. Por ejemplo, ya no volví a soñar con Summer, no logro entender cómo es que simplemente desapareció de mi cabeza, al menos mientras duermo, ya sé que sueno como loca, pero es la realidad. Además, creo que ya lo he dicho bastantes veces, no? Joseph y yo no nos volvimos a hablar tan seguido como usualmente lo hacíamos. Era algo simplemente raro, pero no se podía evitar, o sí?

Días después de haber entrado en la academia, a mi padre se le ocurrió ir de paseo conmigo durante todo el fin de semana, sonaba divertido, y estaba dispuesta a ir. No paraba de hablar sobre ese viaje durante toda la semana. Iríamos a _Sierra Nevadas_, donde podremos ver un lago tan hermoso como, mmm, no sé cómo qué pero simplemente es divino. Podríamos andar en bote, en bicicleta, pescar; el nombre del lago era; _Lake Thoe_.

-Te gusta?

-Claro que sí papá! Esto es hermoso! El lago reflejaba el atardecer, los colores fríos; como el morado con rosado, azul y blanco, eran un toque perfecto, fuimos a la cabaña que Phil alquiló. Era bastante espaciosa, y acogedora. Una pequeña chimenea que ya se encontraba encendida, era lo más hermoso de la cabaña, a un lado se encontraban unos leños, gracias a Dios que estaban allí, ya que me hubiera muerto congelada si tuviéramos que ir a buscar nosotros mismos.

-A escalar! –exclamó mi padre, no estaba tan segura de eso, pero estábamos seguros. Así que decidí experimentar aquello.

Fue lo más excitante que había hecho en toda mi vida, el sólo hecho de arriesgarse un poco de vez en cuando era fenomenal.

Después de realizar esa arriesgada actividad nos fuimos a pasear en un bote, el celaje era perfecto, todo aquí era perfecto, más asombrada no podía estar. Los seres humanos no teníamos ni idea de lo hermosísimo que podíamos llegar a tener si cuidábamos nuestro ambiente, ahora me podía dar cuenta de aquello.

-Sammy, como te sientes hija? Te veo un poco amarilla! –se sobresaltó papá al llegar a la cabaña.

-No papá estoy bien, aquí no hay mucho Sol y luego de escalar me mareé así que debe ser por eso, pero ya no hay de qué preocuparse! –lo abracé durante bastante tiempo, como si sólo en ese momento pudiera hacerlo. Estos momentos eran los que una persona disfruta! Los que quedan en tu memoria y jamás se olvidan. Mi padre y yo juntos como si nunca nos hubieran separado.

-Muy bien cariño, vamos, alístate para ir a comer! –me sonrió y luego se metió al baño, yo me fui a mi cama y me tiré en ella. Mi celular parpadeaba. Lo recogí para ver de qué se trataba.

-Un mensaje! –susurré a mi fuero interno.

Decidí a leerlo, no me iba a quedar con la curiosidad. Suspiré y presioné el botón de "_OK_".

"…_Sam, donde diantres te metiste? Porqué no me respondes mis llamadas? Estás bien?..."_

Me sorprendió saber que era Joe, había olvidado comentarle del viaje, sólo Joel, Karen y Hayley sabían. Pero Joel se fue con Karen a la playa y Hayley estaba haciendo varias presentaciones de baile durante estos dos días. Resolví por no responder nada más, ni contestar llamadas, quería que mi viaje con mi papá fuera fastuoso y sin preocupaciones. Cosa que Joseph me causaba; preocupación, angustia. Aún esos sentimientos no se me quitaban era algo difícil de soltar. Como dicen; '_te lleva toda una vida olvidar_'.

-Papá? –toqué la puerta del baño, aún no salía.

-Si hija?... dame cinco minutos, ya estoy por salir. Sí? Al rato, abrió la puerta. Salió bien mudado y limpio, jaja… Antes de salir nos pusimos los abrigos, y recogimos las llaves. Pronto estábamos llegando al restaurante. La comida era deliciosa.

El próximo día hicimos de todo un poco y fuimos de compras, aunque eso suena muy de… mujeres. Pero me refiero a que compramos muchos recuerdos, sin embargo, por mi parte, libros fue lo que conseguí. En la noche comenzamos nuestro viaje a casa, fue algo largo, pero íbamos en un tipo de autobús, ambos quedamos dormidos. De madrugada llegamos a la terminal donde el autobús paraba. Papá y yo fuimos a recoger el auto y conduje hasta nuestra casa; ya que no quería que papá lo hiciera, creo que hubiera sido injusto para él. Al menos teníamos esa ventaja.

Ese día no fui a la academia, quería dormir y pasar un rato en casa antes de volver a mi vida. Aunque ya estaba con Joel en casa, así que le conté todo lo que hicimos en el viaje y él me contó lo que hizo con Karen en la playa, me refiero al paseo, eh! Me contó sobre sus largas caminatas bajo el atardecer y tomados de la mano, so romantic!

-Sam!! –Hayley y Karen se me abalanzaron encima, al punto de que casi no respiraba.

-Chicas!! Tranquilaaas!

-Lo siento Sam, pero nos hiciste falta en estos tres días la verdad! –Karen se frotaba las manos.

- Por fin apareces niña!!! –Nick me abrazó también, extrañaba ver su rostro, es mi amigo, no?

-Bueno, no hagan tanto alboroto! Ya sabían que iba de viaje! –aunque yo sabía que no todos ellos se habían enterado, pero no quería pelear con nadie.

-Yo me enteré ayer en la noche, cuando llamé a Hayley! Así que no todos! –Reclamó Nick.

-Por lo menos él se enteró, hay algunos que ni siquiera la sabían! –Joe pasó por detrás de mí y siguió caminando luego, se había enojado, de eso estaba segura.

-Olvídalo! A pasado todo el fin de semana amargado! –repuso su hermano. –Después de todo, _he's a bitter, right?_ –Nick se alzó de hombros, mientras reía y luego se encaminaron a clases. Después me di cuenta de que en una de sus canciones; "_Much Better_" Joe canta una parte que dice; '_I'm not a bitter_'.

Yo debía ir a Literatura, de nuevo a esa clase!! Obtuve un horario muy parecido al del año pasado. Y por fortuna mía; Joe también obtuvo el mismo, Hayley y yo coincidíamos en el 80% de las clases, como antes. Y Karen y Nick y Joel obtuvieron el mismo horario, los tres.

-Sam, mi canción está lista! Debes oírla!... Ven! –Después de haber salido de la clase de la Srita. Hartley (Química), Nick me llevó a la clase de música.

Esta canción era perfecta! O bueno, para lo que iba dedicada, lo era. Después de haberla oído quedé con la melodía estancada en mi mente. Las chicas me preguntaban cuál canción era aquella, pero simplemente no podía decirlo, Nick se enojaría conmigo si lo hacía. Les dije que no era ninguna, sólo había inventado la melodía. Había estado pensando en un plan para que Nick y Hayley salieran, ambos se gustaban eso era muy obvio. Pero ninguno lo decía. Aunque mejor me quedo callada porque yo no soy mejor que ellos.

-Y bien? Entonces ya no te importa que esté enojado contigo, cierto? –alguien se había sentado a mi lado en el almuerzo. Me recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz.

-Joseph! –salté.

-Ya te dije que me llamaras…

-Joey!Lo sé… déjame acostumbrarme!

-Llevas un año y unos meses acostumbrándote! –me reclamó, se le veía bastante calmado.

-Bueno, y no es que no me importes, simplemente tu actitud hacia mí es muy fría últimamente! –abrió sus bellos ojos color chocolate al escuchar aquello- Y creo que no lo has notado.

-Bueno, prometo cambiar eso de mí, sí? –me volvió a sonreír como lo hacía siempre, como a mí me gustaba.

-De acuerdo! –seguí comiendo mi simple arroz con picadillo de papa; que era lo que mi padre me había preparado he insistido en que lo trajera.

-Bueno, pero te vas a quedar allí callada todo el día? –el silencio se rompió después de algunos minutos, Joe me miraba; eso era algo que me incomodaba bastante.

-Y entonces qué quieres que haga? –Me alcé de hombros.

-Cuéntame algo, o no lo sé.

-Bueno, necesito ayuda! –comencé –, verás, a Nick le gusta Hayley, no? –Asintió –…Bueno, pues quería prepararles una cita o alguna salida juntos, pero que no se den cuenta de que es algo planeado.

-Bueno, creo que eso te puedo ayudar!... Por ahora… Mmm… llego a tu casa a las 6 de la tarde, si? –se levantó de un solo y se puso a caminar hacia algún lugar.

Lo miré hasta que lo perdí de vista, no sabía que le sucedía a ese chico, un día llegaba y me hablaba y al otro día ni me alzaba a ver. Y hoy pretende ir a mi casa? No es que me arruine alguna cosa, pero… me marean sus cambios de humor!

-Sam! Deja de mirarlo!...–Hayley se había sentado donde Joe lo hizo hace algunos minutos. –...Y ayúdame, si? Debo decirle esto a alguien o explotaré!!...

-Adelante, Hayley! Cuéntame! –Mmm… y ahora? A está... que bicho le picó?

* * *

_Did you like it?!! Hope so! hahahaha..._

_Espero poder ver sus reviews jajaja... me encanta leerlos, y gracias por seguir mi historia!_

_**Pami **=D_


	19. ¿Ah? What? OMG!

_Disclaimer:_ No me pertenece la familia Jonas, ni algún otro personaje famoso como Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Mady Vandamye, etc...Pero si me pertenece la familia Smith, Karen, Joel Sanders y Hayley Thompson, Michael y Anne.

_P.__D.: Este capítulo está hermoso pero algo... triste! Es sólo mi opinión... espero que lo lean!!! =S_

* * *

-Adelante, Hayley! Cuéntame! –Mmm… y ahora? A está... que bicho le picó?

-No encontré a Karen por ningún lado, se lo iba a decir a ambas, pero seguro ella se fue con Joel…

-Tranquila… respira! Tranquila… -estaba muy nerviosa.

-Muy bien! –inhaló y exhaló hasta clamarse un poco más.

-Ahora sí! Lo que te voy a decir es… pues que un amigo mío me… -bajó su mirada y no habló más.

-Hayley! Apúrate, que vamos para _Matemática_! –Nick apareció de la nada, recogiendo su mochila y tocándome el hombro…ya que estaba detrás de mí. Rodó sus ojos al pronunciar "_matemática_"…

-Sí, Nick, dame cinco minutos, ya voy! –Él se fue y miré a Hayley de nuevo.

–Él te gusta!! ÉL?? Ese _es el amigo tuyo que te_…

-Sí… ya sé que no debería porque cuando lo conocí y me di cuenta de que era famoso, pues me dije a mí misma que no podía gustarme! –le entendía totalmente, pero yo sabía que ella tenía una ventaja –…Pero cada minuto que pasó junto a él, alguna cosa me pasa!! Mi corazón se agita y mis piernas no funcionan! Bueno… me entiendes en eso, no?

-Claro que sí… ya sabes que todo eso me pasa con…

-Sam! Vámonos ya! Llegaremos tarde a _Formación Humana_, ya sabes cómo se pone el Prof. Pesky, no? –Ahora fue Joe el que se apareció de la nada… "_Dios! Estos chicos no sabrán que estamos en una conversación privada?_" pensé.

-Yo te alcanzo! –Joe se alzó de hombros y se alejó de allí. A veces Joe de verdad me confundía bastante. Hayley y yo nos miramos y nos reímos -…Jajaja… Hablando del _Rey de Roma_!! Jajaja…

-Bueno, Sam, luego hablamos de esto sí, gracias por escucharme! –me abrazó y luego se fue a su clase con Nick. Lo mismo hice yo y observé que Joe me esperaba a unos pocos metros de donde me hallaba, me le uní para ir a la clase, durante el camino él iba… ¿sonriendo?

Cuando ya estaba en mi casa, Joel se había ido con Karen, Phil fue a una reunión con unas personas del trabajo e Izzie había llegado y estaba ayudándola para escoger varias cosas que faltaban para la boda que iba a ser este fin de semana; para ser más exacta sería el sábado, sólo faltaban4 días, cada día se sentía la tensión por parte de mi hermana, tenía tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo. Aparte de que tenían que terminar de pasar las cosas a su nueva casa, se iban del apartamento de Greg a vivir en Florida! Algo lejos, pero… Greg le había insistido a Iz en ir a vivir allá. Para la boda le faltaba escoger los arreglos florares, el servicio de comida y tenía que formar algunas "_parejas principales o especiales_" que iban a abrirles el paso a los novios al salir de la iglesia, ser las damas de honor y los padrinos del novio (creo que así se les llama) y también iban bailar después de la boda junto a los novios, era algo diferente, particular, pero iba a ser algo excepcional. Se había invitado a la familia de Greg (obvio), pero sólo dos personas se ofrecieron para formar parte de estas '_parejas_'. Una niña de nombre Anne (9 años); era sobrina de Greg, que junto con Frankie iban a llevar los anillos, y Michael(20 años); quien era primo lejano de Greg, iba ser la pareja de alguien, ya saben, de las "_parejas especiales_" así les llamaba mi hermana.

Habíamos invitado también a Demi, ya que era una amiga muy cercana, aunque no asistiera a la academia como los demás. Ella también se había ofrecido para participar en lo de las parejas. Sólo 5 de estas iban a formarse, mi hermana y yo comenzamos a trabajar en ello. Había quedado así por el momento: _Kevin Jonas & Danielle Delease, Joel Sanders & Karen Buckman, Nicholas Jonas & Hayley Thompson, _sólo eso teníamos, ya que antes de continuar el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Joe?

-Sí, soy yo… -se rascó su cabeza de manera graciosa –…oh bueno, no puedo ser su gemelo!! O sí? –se me había olvidado que él vendría a las 6pm a mi casa. Lo invité a pasar, porque… ¿qué mas iba a hacer?

-Hola Joe! Cómo estás? –Iz lo saludo y Joe le respondió, Iz luego siguió hablando por teléfono con alguna otra persona.

-Muy bien... y a qué querías venir? –Se había auto-invitado, y era justo que supiera la razón de su auto-invitación. Aunque no sé porque no se lo pregunte de camino a clases.

-Vine a ayudarte con tu problema! El del _cabeza de brócoli_ de mi hermano y Hayley! –Enserio, aún no entendía los apodos que le ponía a sus hermanos, sonaban tan raros, a Kevin le decían "_KJ2_" o "_Mufasa_" (¿?), a Nick le decían "_cabeza de brócoli_", "_Mr. President_", y "_Nick J_". Pero bueno Joe era otra situación; "DJ Danger"; ya saben por qué, cierto?, "JJ", "_Lightning_", y yo que me estoy acostumbrando a decirle "_Joey_". Vaya sobrenombres!

-Adelante… has tu magia, Joseph! –ambos reímos y me di cuenta de que estábamos pasando un buen rato juntos sin pensar en alguna cosa romántica o algo parecido, creo que deberíamos seguir siendo amigos, en lugar de tratar de confesarle mis sentimientos y frustrarme por eso.

-…creo que así sería un comienzo!... –finalizó su idea, la cual me pareció estupenda! Teníamos que ponerla en marcha pronto, al menos después de la boda.

-Chicos!!... La pizza llegó!... –gritó mi hermana, estábamos en mi habitación así que bajamos bastante rápido, teníamos mucha hambre.

Mientras comíamos Iz trabajaba en lo de las parejas, y Joe observaba como mi hermana escribía y borraba, volvía a escribir y volvía a borrar. La hoja estaba a punto de romperse, borraba una vez más y el hueco aparecería. Entonces Iz cambió de hoja, pero hacía lo mismo, escribía y borraba.

-Qué estás haciendo?… -mi hermana y yo lo miramos -… Bueno, si puedo saber… -se rió tontamente y luego mi hermana también rió.

-Hay cariño… esta boda me tiene algo estresada! Y lo de las parejas!! –Joe estaba enterado de aquello -… me faltan 4 personas!

-Déjame ayudarte! Quienes faltan?

-Bueno, tú… Sam… Michael, el primo lejano de Greg y Demi…

-Ya te había dicho que Michael iba a ser mi pareja Iz! Es que no escuchas? –intervine, aunque no conocía a Michael. Pero no podía arriesgarme a que Joe estuviera conmigo todo ese día.

-Ah?? –Joe e Iz me miraban raro. Joe miró luego a Iz para ver que respondía. Aproveche para guiñarle el ojo a mi hermana. Ella entendió.

-Oh! Cierto… ammm… cierto!... Lo había olvidado! Estoy hecha un desastre! –dijo levantándose y llenando un vaso de agua. Llamé a Joel un rato después, no me contestaba, era algo raro, pero desistí de llamarlo, sólo él me podía aconsejar en estos momentos, si era lo correcto lo que estaba haciendo o si debería hacer otra cosa, pero jamás lo localicé.

-Debo irme… te veo… mañana… –después de comer y quedarse un rato hablando con mi hermana me dijo eso.

-Ok, nos vemos! -Le abrí la puerta y luego él me miró. Salió de la casa y se fue al auto que estaba frente a mi casa. Observé cómo se desaparecía el auto, me sentí mal de repente, ¿Por qué ese chico me hacía sentir tan mal? Cerré la puerta y me senté de nuevo al lado de mi hermana.

-Y…¿Por qué… de repente… quieres ser pareja de… Mike? –justamente tenía que preguntar eso?

-Bueno… es que la verdad Iz, no quiero que nada se arruine entre nosotros, ya sabes; Joe y yo! ya?... Eso me pone algo tensa!- admití.

-No va a pasar nada, si?

-Bueno, pero..

-Nada de 'peros' Sammy! Por favor confía en mí… -se dirigió a la hoja que en la que tenía todo apuntado y borró algunas cosas luego las volvió a escribir. –Listo, tu pareja es Joe, OK? –me sonrió

-…Esta bien, pero… hazme un favor!

-Dime cuál es…

-Aún no le digas… está bien? –quería prepararme, quería confiar en mi hermana, quería imaginar que íbamos a seguir como si nada después de aquellos besos raros. Quería imaginar muchas cosas.

En ese momento escuchamos la puerta abrirse. Eran papá y Joel… Se tomaron un café, ya que estaban congelados, hacía mucho frío afuera. Papá nos contó que va a viajar la semana después de que Izzie se case, el Sr. Jonas le pidió que lo acompañara, ahora iba a trabajar con él, y la reunión de hoy fue que iba a renunciar de su otro trabajo. Mientras todo sea para algo mejor, me alegra mucho que consiguiera otro trabajo. Hablé con Joel, revisó su celular y tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de mí, ¡Excelente! Luego me dijo que si yo pensaba que esto que estaba haciendo era la correcto, entonces que lo siguiera haciendo pero si no, entonces que hablara con él seriamente. Opté por seguir como estaba. Luego nos fuimos a dormir.

La semana fue bastante estresada, teníamos que ensayar lo de la boda después de clases. Conocí a Michael, era un gran muchacho, muy gracioso y amable. Se parecía un poco a Greg, nos llevábamos muy bien. Tenía que ensayar con él porque aun no quería que Joe fuera mi pareja, hasta el día de la boda, mi hermana le diría.

-Anda Sam, debes practicar con él, voy a decirle!

-Ni te atrevas Izzie! –Estábamos en el ensayo del viernes.

-Está bien…-se fue rendida hacia Greg.

-Hola Sam! –salté, me voltee y vi que era…

-DEMI!!… Cómo estás??–Karen y Hayley se me unieron al saludo.

-Chicas!... jajaja… Lo lamento, hasta hoy pude venir, pero ya me sé lo que debo hacer! –eso iba a tranquilizar a Iz.

-Tranquila Dems! –nos sentamos en un lado mientras Greg hablaba con los hombres.

-Y bueno Sam, quién va a ser mi pareja? –miró hacia donde estaban los chicos y luego a nosotras.

-Bueno, es algo complicado.

-Y eso porqué? –preguntó algo desorientada, lo mismo pasó con K y Hayley.

-Porque mi pareja es Michael, pero en realidad mi hermana me puso con Joe, pero se lo diremos mañana, entonces por ahora Joe va contigo. –La vi algo confundida. Pero me entendió, al menos eso creo. Karen y Hayley me vieron un poco raro, me dijeron que es tonto lo que estoy haciendo, pero, ya lo estoy haciendo.

La mañana siguiente fue algo loca, corriendo de allá para acá. Mi hermana se iba a CASAR! Desde temprano estábamos en el salón de belleza, tenían que arreglarnos. Ya habían terminado conmigo y con Hayley, faltaban Karen y Dems; además de la hermosa novia! Estaba hablando con Hayley, quien estaba bastante nerviosa. De repente alguien había entrado al establecimiento, una castaña, alta, creí conocerla, pero no estaba segura. Hasta que se volteó. Era Mandy?

-Sam! –Hayley miró raro a la castaña.

-Mandy!! Cómo estás? –me levanté y la abracé –Ahora eres castaña??!

-Pues sí! Quería cambiar un poco. Ya sabes!

-Te queda perfecto! Pero… que haces aquí?

-Tu hermana se casa hoy, no? Recibí una invitación de ella! –ahora todo tenía sentido, estaba tan feliz de volver a verla después de más de un año de hablar por internet.

-Sí, se casa hoy!... Es grandioso que estés aquí! –Hayley se aclaró la garganta. Ambas la miramos –Oh! Cierto! Mandy ella es Hayley, una de mis mejores amigas!

-Mucho gusto… Hayley…-le estrechó la mano. La miraba diferente.

-Igualmente Mandy!... Eres amiga de los chicos, cierto? –Creo que estaba algo celosa, una vez me comento que a Nick lo vinculaban con ella, ya que se conocen desde niños y eran, o son los mejores amigos. Espero que no se comporte mal.

-Sí, soy amiga de ellos! Nick me ha contado mucho sobre ti! –y con ese comentario, Hayley sonrió.

-Enserio? Jajaja… -se sonrojó, y luego ellas dos se quedaron hablando.

Pronto era tiempo de ir a la iglesia, ya estábamos vestidas. Veríamos a los chicos y demás personas en la iglesia, excepto a papá, que iba con nosotras en el auto. Iba feliz, su sonrisa era imborrable así que la mía también era igual. Al llegar todos estaban adentro, Frankie y Anne estaban en la entrada de la iglesia esperando a que les dijeran cuando comenzar a caminar, se veían adorables ambos. Demi fue con Michael al bajarse del auto, así que busqué a Joe hasta que lo encontré, estaba bastante serio, más que de costumbre.

-Hey! Qué pasa? –le susurré.

-¿Por qué Demi no está conmigo? Ella es mi pareja, no? Tú querías estar con ese Michael! –tenía razón de ponerse así, pero no en el momento de la boda.

-Pero… luego mi hermana me dijo que…

-No! Tú decidiste estar con Michael, así que con él vas a estar! A mí no me busques! –me quedé mirándolo, no le dije nada más. Luego nos dieron la señal para comenzar a caminar.

Avanzamos hasta llegar a nuestros lugares, tenía ganas de… hacer muchas cosas, gritar, llorar, golpear a Joe, pero tenía que aguantar. Las mujeres debíamos ir de lado izquierdo y los hombres del derecho, donde Greg se encontraba ya, en espera de Izzie. No paraba de sonreír. Sus ojos buscaban a su futura esposa, que escena tan hermosa. Al fin observé como papá entraba con Iz del brazo. Caminaban, acercándose cada vez más y más, pude ver que tenía sus ojos llorosos, obviamente de la emoción, y sorprendentemente me encontré al borde de soltar una lágrima. Pero sabía que me dejaba llevar por el momento y por las palabras de Joe de hace menos diez minutos.

Papá entregó a Iz, fue muy lindo, aunque yo tenía en mi cabeza otra cosa. El padre habló un poco, y luego dejó que los novios hicieran sus votos. Luego se entregaron los anillos, y más tarde íbamos saliendo del lugar, directo al salón que habían alquilado. Y aunque creí haber olvidado lo de Joe, no lo había hecho. Estaba harta de estar así, no debía haberme tratado como lo hizo. Espero estar en lo cierto.

-Sam, estás bien? –Karen y Joel se acercaron a mí cuando me bajé del auto.

-Sí, no se preocupen! Estoy perfecta!! – traté de sonreír lo mejor que podía. Creo que me creyeron.

-Bueno, nos vemos adentro! –y se alejaron entrando al salón. Observé a Joe acercarse a mí. Me voltee.

-Sam! Ven conmigo!

-No!... Tú querías que estuviera con Mike, así que lo espero.

Tomó mi brazo y entramos, me arrastró hasta donde Demi y Michael estaban. Ambos nos miraron de manera extraña, estaban sentados en unas sillas. Me soltó.

-Demi, ven conmigo! –dijo amablemente. Ella se levantó y miró a Mike, tomó el brazo que Joe le ofreció y se alejaron. Me senté al lado del chico y una lágrima apareció pronto.

-Sam, que pasó?! –se acercó y me puso uno de sus brazos en mi espalda.

-No lo sé, pero… -no había nada que me detuviera en ese momento, y lloré -… es un tonto! Me trató como si fuera…

-…Te entiendo, no le hagas caso, conozco a los hombres… solamente está celoso! No te preocupes! –se rió. Lo miré y mi llanto cesó.

-Qué dijiste?! –lo miré de repente. Volvió a reír.

-Sí… créeme, es por eso! –miró hacia donde las demás personas estaban -…pero creo que debemos ir a bailar no?... Disfruta este día, es la boda de las personas que más queremos, no? –asentí, y tomé la mano de Mike. Nos levantamos y hicimos todo lo que habíamos ensayado. La verdad nos estábamos divirtiendo.

El baile nos salió excelente a todos. Fue genial. Hayley estaba muy feliz por pasar toda la noche con Nick, ambos estaban felices, Joel no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su novia, estaba enamorado, y Karen no se quedaba atrás, eran perfectos juntos.

Luego de que mi hermana bailara con su esposo un "_Vals_" pusieron música normal, por llamarla de algún modo, todos estaban bailando. Observé a Joe y estaba sentado y Demi estaba hablando con Mandy quien estaba a unas mesas de él. Mike me dijo que fuéramos a bailar y que no me mortificara por lo que Joe hiciera. Tenía razón así que fui con él. Estábamos hablando y disfrutando de la noche e inevitablemente observé de nuevo a Joseph, me miraba, aún sentado. Sabía que yo, muy pronto haría algo estúpido, lo sabía. Seguí bailando y hablando con Mike. Lo abracé cuando la canción terminó. Y… aquí está lo más estúpido que he hecho, lo besé.

Mike me miró atónito por lo que acababa de hacer, yo sólo lo miraba pero traté de transmitirle un "_Lo Siento!_" con mi mirada, no sabía qué hacer, casi todos mis amigos y amigas habían visto aquella escena, incluyendo a Joe, quien estaba igual que Michael. Sólo vi cuando Karen, Hayley, Joel y Demi me halaron hacia afuera.

-Estás demente?... Qué… fue… eso?!- preguntaba Karen lentamente.

-Mike y tú son novios o algo así? –Demi estaba histérica. Sacudí mi cabeza, dándose a entender que no.

-Te gusta?!! –Hayley se puso una mano en la cintura, y de pronto las tres estaban sobre mí y yo estaba tan abrumada como ellas. Joel sólo miraba.

-Sam? –se escuchó Joel, me habló con esperanzas de que contestara todas esas preguntas, y además me miraba tratando de decirme que lo que hice estuvo totalmente MAL! Y ya eso lo sabía.

-Sammy? Qué ha pasado? –Izzie salió y se colocó al lado de Demi.

- …… -Aún no salía nada de mi boca.

-Respira Sam!... Tranquila, estoy aquí! –Iz me abrazó mientras las chicas observaban.

-Lo siento mucho Iz! –pude articular, pero salió más como susurro que como otra cosa.

-No tengo nada que perdonar! –dejó de abrazarme –Ahora vamos, todos adentro, OK! –las chicas me miraron más calmadas y entraron, aún yo no iba a entrar, me iba a morir de la pena si lo hacía.

Vi a Mike salir, en ese momento lo que hice fue taparme el rostro.

-Muy bien… Sam, ahora sí que estoy confundido! –se alzó de hombros; lo sé porque lo miré.-… ¿Qué… fue… lo que……pasó?!

-Perdóname! Me siento tan tonta por haber hecho eso! –bajé mi mirada.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó! –luego escuché que suspiró.

-Pero arruiné la boda de mi hermana!

-No es cierto… no lo hiciste! Casi nadie vio lo que pasó! Solo vieron cuando ustedes salieron! –eso me tranquilizó bastante. –Vamos adentro! OK?... y relájatee!

Al fin entramos y fue como si nada hubiera ocurrido, nos avisaron luego que Iz iba a tirar el ramo de rosas. Tenía que ir, aunque si atrapaba las rosas sabría que no me iría a casar, sería algo imposible. Todo el grupo de mujeres estaba allí e Iz estaba sonriendo, se volteó y lanzó el ramo yo sólo me quedé allí sin hacer nada mientras escuchaba a todas "_gritando_" un poco y tratando de alcanzarlo. Y de repente escuché muchos aplausos y risas, miré para saber que ocurría, y vi algo hermoso. Dani lo había atrapado. Y eso según la tradición significaba que era la próxima en casarse!! Observé a Kevin que se acercaba a su novia y la abrazaba. Aww… que lindos eran! Podía imaginármelos casados, toda su vida! Jajaja…

-Gracias por todo! Se los agradezco tanto! Ha sido el día más perfecto para mí! LOS AMO!-Iz estaba a punto de partir a su luna de miel; viajarían a Costa Rica, a un Hotel llamado Barceló Playa Tambor, se despidió de nosotros y luego lo mismo hizo Greg. En seguida se subieron al auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Antes de irnos, hablé con Mike y me volví a disculpar, me dijo que teníamos que seguir en contacto y estuve de acuerdo. Era agradable tenerlo como amigo, me encantaba tener amigos! Jaja…Y bueno, creo que, en casa, desde ahora seríamos Papá, Joel y yo. Nos fuimos a casa.

-Sam, cómo fue eso… de…

-Joe… por favor! La verdad no quisiera hablar de eso! Pero sé que fue una idiotez de mi parte…

-Bueno, bueno… -se sentó en mi cama –…Ahora que lo pienso! Este es nuestro último año en la academia, luego debemos ir a la Universidad!

-Es cierto!... –Tapé mi boca con mis manos y sacudí mi cabeza -… Aún no sé que estudiar!!

-Pues actuación sería bueno… es mi opinión!

-Jajaja… sí, yo? Actriz? Ni en sueños…

-Chicos! Me quieren ayudar un poco? –Papá apareció en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Claro! –respondimos Joel y yo, nos apuramos en ir a la habitación de Phil… Había mucha ropa desordenada y algunas maletas.

-A dónde… pretendes… ir, papá? -Recuerda que tengo que viajar con el Sr. Jonas! Por mi nuevo trabajo Sammy!

-Oh! Ahora recuerdo!

-Pero Phil! Cuanto tiempo estará afuera de la ciudad?-Intervino Joel.

-Al menos una semana y media!

-QUÉ?!...Papá no puedes… estaremos solos… ¿ah? -no sabía que decir y me confundí toda.

-Sam… es trabajo! No podía decir que no! Y no estarán solos! Denisse me prometió venir todos los días! OK? –mi padre me abrazó.Durante su ausencia tendré que tener en mente el fin de semana que pasamos en _Sierra Nevadas_.

Ayudamos a papá a empacar sus cosas y a dejarlas listas abajo. Se iría mañana en la mañana, el Sr. Jonas los vendría a recoger y así el Domingo iba a ser bastante aburrido. Ahora me debería corregir. Seríamos Joel y yo. Cuando papá se estaba a punto de ir, hablé con él y le exigí que se cuidara mucho y que me llamara constantemente. Pronto nos veríamos. Me miraba como si no hubiera un _pronto_, como si una semana y media fuera tanto tiempo, aunque así lo pensaba yo, pero si me llamaba todos los días, se me pasaría muy rápido. Nos despedimos y luego salió al encuentro con el papá de los Jonas. Joel me prometió que iba a pasar el día conmigo. Iba a ser nuestro día, el Domingo era nuestro!, ya que siempre pasaba con Karen. No me molestaba pero ya casi no veía a mi amigo. Tomé mi abrigo y fuimos a ver una película. Hasta ahora tenía tiempo de ir al cine, aún estaba en cartelera la película de Robert! "_Twilight_", entonces Joel me dijo que entráramos a ver esa.

La película fue estupenda, maravillosa! Amé la forma en la que ambos actuaron! Es mi película favorita, ahora debo leer los libros de esa saga, si la película fue buena, los libros… creo que me matarán! Serán como cuando estaba leyendo _Harry Potter_! Creo que ahora quiero convertirme en vampiro y vivir así! Sería tan único! Pero no creo que podría, si tengo que ver morir a mis familiares, Mmm… pero mejor dejo de hablar tonteras, porque me voy a volver fantasiosa y no creo que eso me sirva mucho. Al día siguiente fuimos a la academia, fue tan incómodo, ya que no quería tener cerca a Joseph, recordar las palabras que me dijo… era mejor no hacerlo. La semana fue igual de… no agradable para mí, excepto en las tardes, cuando llegaba a casa. Papá siempre me llamaba, hablábamos bastante y me contaba que les estaba yendo muy bien con los negocios que estaban realizando.

El plan que tenía para Nick y Hayley se estaba retrasando y todo por culpa del _Mr_. _No me busques!_ Así que comencé a idear otro, que en unos días podré poner en marcha, solamente tenía que averiguar ciertas cosas y todo iba a estar listo.

Todo iba algo calmado, era Martes, faltaban 2 días para que papá volviera a casa estaba emocionada! Hablé con papá en cuanto llegué de la academia, hablamos de muchas cosas. Era increíble ver que hablaba más con papá por teléfono que cuando estaba aquí, aunque teníamos tanto de que hablar, ya que el lunes no se comunicó, lo hizo el Sr. Jonas. Iba a ser una tarde aburrida, estaba lloviendo algo fuerte y Joel iba a salir con Karen iban a ver una película en la casa de ella, Joel no quería que Karen se mojara, entonces… y yo no iba a ir con ellos porque el rato que iban a pasar juntos era de ellos… ya saben! Me quedé recostada en mi habitación, me quedé dormida. Me desperté, me encontraba con la cobija encima y escuché que había alguien abajo. -"_Joel?_"-Dije mientras bajaba. Una voz que no era la de Joel me respondió:

-Sammy! Discúlpame no quería despertarte! –Izzie estaba allí junto con Greg_. ¿Ah?_

-Qué pasa? –estaba bastante desorientada, Iz me puso mi chaqueta encima, aún llovía bastante.

-Mira… Sam… -Sus ojos estaban llorosos, no entendía nada aún, se veía alterada -…Nos acaban de dar una noticia… no muy buena! –mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, me estaba asustando

-Habla ya! Qué pasa??! -Bueno… -comenzó a llorar de nuevo -…El Sr. Jonas me ha llamado para informarme que…

-Papá??! Qué pasó con él??! –aún estaba aturdida.

-Él…murió hace un par de horas… -me quebré por dentro sentí que mi cuerpo estaba partido en un millón de pedazos.

Mi papá muerto?? Primero mi mamá… y luego él! De verdad que mi vida estaba desmoronándose cada día más… ¿Por qué mi familia tenía que dejarme? Esto es muy difícil para alguien de tan corta edad! Tengo 17!!!!!!!! Mi papá…. Por favor… esto tiene que ser una broma, debe de estar en un hospital o algo y lo confundieron con alguien más, o estás dormido! Si debe de estarlo… muerto… jamás… Sentía mis mejilla húmedas, no paraba de llorar, creo que quizá es una pesadilla enorme y no me puedo despertar! Me alejé de mi hermana corrí a la puerta y la abrí. Salí corriendo a lo que mis piernas me permitieron, corría y corría no sabía a dónde ir, las gotas de agua caían sobre mí pero eso no me detenía, hasta que mis piernas fallaron y caí, no tuve fuerzas para levantarme, esta vez no las tuve.

No sabía qué hacer, como usualmente me ocurría. Revisé nerviosamente mi chaqueta y mi teléfono estaba allí. Se me ocurrió llamar a Joel, de verdad que lo necesitaba. Pero no me contestaba lo llamé varias veces y no respondía. Pensé que tenía que quedarme allí y que Dios se encargara de mí, me refería a que se encargara de encontrarme con mis padres, cosa que durante una hora, aproximadamente, nunca ocurrió. Estaba destrozada y necesitaba de alguien que no fuera mi hermana porque ella está igual que yo; sin papá. Volví a recoger mi celular y marqué un número al azar. En ese número sí me contestaron.

-Sam!... Sam!... Dónde estás??!! –Era Joe. ¿Marqué el número de él? Mi alma se desgarró al doble, mi dolor se hizo más grande.

-Joe… lo siento, no debí buscarte…

-No no no… Sam!!! Esperaaa!... Dime dónde estás!! –comenzó a decir precipitadamente. Mi cabeza me dolía.

Al final le confesé dónde estaba, llegó después de unos minutos. Se bajó del auto, y se acercó a dónde me encontraba. -Sam… lo siento tanto! –la voz de Joe junto con el sonido de la lluvia tan fuerte hacía que me aturdiera más. -…No te preocupes estoy aquí –lo observé por unos cortos segundos. El recuerdo de papá llenaba mi mente en esos momentos, mi falta de aire se hacía aún más grande. -Sam, perdóname, por favor… perdóname! –Me abrazó, cosa que no me ayudaba mucho casi no respiraba, pronto me soltó –Pero… Sam! Estás toda roja! –se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso encima, aunque estaba mojada me ayudó un poco. –Te prometo que no te volveré a dejar sola! Sam… de verdad! Sólo necesito que me perdones… Desde ahora en adelante todo a ser diferente, lo prometo!... Y siento mucho lo que pasó con tu papá! De verdad que me duele mucho lo ocurrido...

-Sí...Joe... Lo sé... y...tienes razón… todo va a ser diferente… mi padre ya no está… conmigo… -hablé lentamente, mi cuerpo tiritaba de frío y mi voz se quebraba a cada palabra.

* * *

_Awww.... estoy casi que llorando... D'=_

_Espero poder ver sus reviews (buaaaa)..._

_Gracias por seguir mi historia!_

_**Pami **_


	20. You are the only exception!

_Disclaimer:_ No me pertenece la familia Jonas, ni algún otro personaje famoso como Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Mady Vandamye, etc...Pero si me pertenece la familia Smith, Karen, Joel Sanders y Hayley Thompson, Michael y Anne.

_P.__D.: Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Denis, dedicado Denis! Por fin uno que es para tí!! jajaja =D espero que lo disfruten! jajaja _

* * *

-Cariño?... Despierta!... –Abrí mis ojos y vi que era Denisse quien me hablaba, me encontraba en una gran cama, en la que jamás había estado. Luego salió de la habitación y cerré mis ojos de nuevo. Escuché a dos personas hablando minutos después.

-Aún no puedo creer que esto haya pasado! -volví a escuchar a Denisse.

-Ni yo querida! Yo le insistí a Phil en que fuera al hospital el lunes, pero creo que no lo hizo, sólo se fue. Aún no sé a dónde. Y el martes había amanecido terrible, pero se negó a ir al hospital! Y luego ocurrió lo increíble. –le respondió su esposo -… tenía una pulmonía que lo mataba cada día pero no se quiso cuidar, y le ofrecí muchas veces la ayuda para todo eso, bien lo sabes tú! El lado bueno es que ya no está sufriendo algún dolor, y está al lado de Él.[Dios]

-Pero mi amor, estoy preocupada! Han pasado 3 días desde que… ya sabes! Y Samantha no es la misma chica que todos conocemos, ha estado casi que inconsciente en estos días… y me prometí a mí misma que la cuidaría, se lo prometí a Phil antes de que marchase contigo! No puedo dejar que vuelva a su antigua casa, se moriría si así pasara. Los recuerdos no la dejarían en paz –su voz se quebró- no se puede ir con su hermana, vive muy lejos de aquí y la academia es importante para ella…

-Pero cariño, tenemos que darle su espacio! Ella decidirá lo que quiera decidir... Perdió a su padre, y a esa edad, ella puede sentirse de lo peor, más si era alguien tan importante para ella!... Pero de verdad que debemos darle tiempo, el Señor le sanará sus heridas y la bendecirá! Ya verás! –esas palabras sólo podían venir del Sr. Jonas. Estas personas se preocupaban más por mí de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, son personas tan bellas. Pero, ¿Qué hago yo en su casa?

Lo último que recordaba era que yo lloraba mientras íbamos detrás de la carrosa fúnebre que contenía los restos de… de… Phil. Y… de pronto, tres días? Había estado semi-inconsciente tres días? Traté de calmarme y en ese momento me imaginé a papá en la cocina, esperándome. Mis ojos se bañaron en lágrimas de nuevo, aunque los tenía cerrados. De repente el aire me comenzó a faltar y me senté de un brinco. Eso capturó la atención de los padres de los chicos, era lo menos que quería capturar. Aún no aceptaba que mi padre… se… había ido, cada vez que pensaba en él, se me restringía el paso de oxígeno a mi cuerpo y eso hacía que me diera un tipo de ataque. Creo que nunca va a dejar de sucederme, ya que nunca voy a superar su… ya saben de lo que hablo, no?

-Denisse, ve a la cocina, el Doctor aún sigue allí… Dile que venga –Enseguida la Sra. Jonas hizo lo que su esposo le pidió. Apenas pude observar hacia la puerta y alcé mi brazo hacia mi pecho.

-Papá!! Qué pasó??! –Conocía esa voz, era Joe.

-Nada hijo, se quedó sin aire de nuevo! - ¿…de nuevo? Eso sólo significaba una cosa, durante los "_3 días_" que había pasado allí había tenido bastantes ataques, como para que el Doctor estuviera aún en la casa. Sufría por mi padre, y no lo podía evitar, pero no quería que una huérfana diera problemas a una familia tan…especial y amable. Sí! Era huérfana y eso me causaba más dolor aún, no sabía si alguna vez en la vida volvería a sentir alivio en mi corazón, todavía lo dudaba. No quería que dijeran que me aprovecho de las atenciones de una familia famosa por haber quedado sin padre y… madre. Y más aún teniendo una hermana. Sería una decisión difícil de tomar; ir con mi hermana o quizá alquilar un apartamento para seguir asistiendo a la academia, lugar que no iba a dejar. Fue el segundo lugar que me hizo sentir en mi hogar y fue mi padre quien había escogido mi centro educativo.

-Estoy bien! –le informé al Sr. Jonas con dificultad, no quería causar tanto alboroto de verdad.

-Está bien, cariño… todo está bien! –me despeinó un poco el cabello, aunque imaginó que lo tenía enmarañado, había pasado tres días aquí y no salí de cama. Tres días que pasaron desapercibidos para mí.

………………..

Un mes había pasado después de… lo más horrible de mi vida. Mi hermana había hablado muy seriamente con los padres de los Jonas, duraron una tarde entera hablando, mientras que Dani y Nick estaban conmigo en la habitación en la que estuve desde el día 1.

-Cómo estás, dormilona?

-Creo que… mejor? –Dani me miró y me sonrió, luego me alcanzó un osito de peluche.

-Es tuyo! –Dijo Nick mientras Dani acomodaba al peluche junto a mi cabeza.

-Mío? Pero… yo nunca lo he visto! –me alarmé un poco.

-Lo sé… Joe te lo compró ayer! Dijo que no quería que estuvieras sola ni un segundo y decidió comprarte esto! –señaló, la novia de Kevin, al oso. Me encontré con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Tu hermana está abajo! –Nick comentó en voz baja.

-Algo había escuchado… y de qué están hablando? –tenía que ponerme al corriente.

-Están poniéndose de acuerdo, tu hermana quiere que termines tu año en la academia y luego que te vayas a vivir con ella, pero Denisse dice que aunque termines tu año que sigas viviendo con nosotros. Ella siente que es responsabilidad de ella cuidarte… -parecía que se turnaban, esta vez habló Dani.

-Pero… Dani!... Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó! No debería sentirse responsable…

-…Así es mamá! Se preocupa demasiado por las personas! –me interrumpió Nick -…pero sea con quien sea que te vayas a quedar, recuerda que aquí estoy yo… y los demás… jaja… Nunca te vamos a dejar.

-Y no sabes cuánto se los agradezco!...Pero no me gustaría ser una molestia para tu mamá, ni para tu familia…

-No lo serás!... –Joe entró en la habitación. Le dijo algo a Nick en el oído y él se levantó y se llevó a Dani. Quedamos sólo Joe y yo. -…Hola! Al fin te veo bien despierta! –rió y luego miró el peluche. –Te gustó?

-Sí, está muy bonito…-no quería siquiera mirarlo, ni al peluche ni al él.

-Sam! –pronto él estaba junto a mí y tomó mi mentón entre sus manos haciendo que mi rostro quedara frente al de él.

–Sé que por lo que estás pasando es muy difícil… bueno, no… no lo sé, porque jamás sentiré lo que tú sientes hasta que me pase, pero… de verdad que necesito que me perdones… No he vivido en paz en este último mes!

"Para mí es tan importante que estés bien, que no te pase nada, no sabes lo que fue para mí haberte visto allí, en el suelo, llorando mientras llovía, mi corazón se destrozaba y en cierta parte me siento culpable de eso… –sentí que mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso- …Por Dios Sam! Estos mese no he sido yo mismo, y lo siento tanto! Cada vez que te veía mi corazón saltaba, pero… luego me enfadaba y comprendí que estaba celoso, fui un cobarde. –sus ojos estaban crispados.

"Siento tanto que tu padre no esté con nosotros! Siento que yo debería estar en tú lugar! Has sufrido mucho y yo, yo he dejado que pasara, se supone que era tu mejor amigo, no? Y aún así no sequé tus lágrimas cuando lloraste ni fui el que te hice sonreír cuando lo necesitabas! No creo que cumpliera mi función de amigo. Y no sé ni siquiera que más decirte porque hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza ahora mismo; tú, tu padre, que si te vas; te volveré a ver?, si me perdonarás, si seguiré siendo el mismo Joe que alguna vez conociste!... –pude ver cómo estaba a punto de salirle una lágrima de su ojo derecho.

-Joe! Podemos hablar con Sam por unos instantes? –Izzie y los padres de Joe estaban en la habitación. Joe se puso de pie y se enjugó las lágrimas que le salieron. Luego desapareció tras la puerta.

-Cariño… -comenzó Denisse -…Hemos hablado y tu hermana accedió a que te quedes con nosotros.

-Pero, eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver Sammy! –Iz se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

-Lo sé… sé que lo que decidieras sería lo mejor así que está bien! –admito que la noticia me sorprendió bastante. Iz besó mi cabeza y pronto me abrazó.

-Siempre estaremos juntas! –tenía lágrimas en sus ojos también; todos en la habitación estábamos a punto de llorar. –Tengo que viajar, con Greg… Pero serán unos días menos de una semana y luego vendré de visita. No te preocupes, todo es seguro –mi corazón palpitó mucho en ese instante, no quería que viajara, los viajes me tenían enferma, me aferré a ella aún más. No la quería dejar ir.

………_2meses después_………

-Gracias por aceptar quedarte con nosotros Sam! –me abrazó Denisse, estábamos en la gran sala de estar de la enorme casa en la que iba a vivir.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, de verdad que… soy yo la que debe hacerlo!

Greg recogió a Iz hace un par de horas y en mi pensamiento nadaban dos cosas; mi padre, y las palabras de Joe. Qué rayos! Por qué siempre tengo que pensar en él, o en alguna cosa que me dijo? No podía vivir en paz? Pensé que era un gusto nada más! Pero creo que me enamoré! Me enamoré de un Jonas… Y lo peor del caso es… que no me sale de la cabeza. Me sentía muy abrumada vivir en la misma casa que él. A parte de que mi única familia vive lejos de aquí, aunque sé que estamos más unidas que otra cosa.

-…Tu habitación estará lista en unos cuantos días! –Denisse me hablaba mucho, no me molestaba pero no le pude poner atención, estaba distraída. Me miró y me pasó la mano frente a los ojos unas cuantas veces.

-Lo siento!... Perdón!

-Tranquila querida! No importa!... –Me sonrió y avanzó unos pasos a la puerta - Voy a salir un momento…te quedas?

-Sí, prefiero quedarme… no me siento bien para salir, pero gracias!

-Está bien! Nick va a ir conmigo, está bien? –asentí y dicho esto cruzó el umbral y salió.

Me quedé sentada en el sofá. Miré a mí alrededor. Recordé cuando papá, Izzie, Greg y yo vinimos aquí después de la obra de la academia. Nos divertimos mucho, pero jamás me cruzó por la cabeza que iba a convertirse en mí nuevo ¿hogar? Me levanté y decidí pasearme por la casa, tenía dos mese allí y aún no sabía que podía encontrarme allí, pasé rápidamente por la cocina, luego estaban las escaleras que me conducían a la habitación que yo utilizaba. Las subí decidida, y pasé la habitación que usaba, sólo estuve allí durante todo este tiempo, según Denisse mi habitación iba a quedar mejor que la de todos. Seguí caminando y escuchaba unos murmullos a lo lejos, pero no me preocupé. Seguí en mi propio tour por la casa. Entre más caminaba más claro escuchaba el "_murmullo_".

_-…"How long will I be waiting to become a better man. I'm gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can; I can't take a day without you here, you're the light that makes my darkness disappear. __When you look me in the eyes… " _–Era una voz dulce, me acerqué al lugar de donde esta salía.

-Oh! Lo siento… -me dirigí fuera de la habitación en la que me metí.

-No, Sam! Espera! -Suspiré y me volteé. Allí estaba Joseph, de pie. Sólo lo miré –_"…Everyday, I start to realize, I can reach my tomorrow. I can hold my head up high. And is all because you´re by my side…" _–La dulce voz era de él. La letra de la canción era preciosa, pero su voz me derretía.

-Qué… qué… haces? –sacudí mi cabeza. Joe bajó su mirada.

-Mmm… nada, sólo cantaba!... esa canción es especial para mí desde hace algún tiempo! –se sentó en una silla que allí se encontraba. –Y tú qué haces?

-Buscaba… buscaba el… baño!

-Sam, tienes dos aquí y no sabes dónde está el baño? –de forma graciosa se puso su brazo detrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno, me voy al baño al fin de cuentas –salí de allí y busqué la habitación tan mencionada en nuestra corta conversación.

Al día siguiente fui a la academia, obviamente fui en compañía de Nick y Joe, Joel llegó poco después, ya que por ahora vivía con Karen. Desde la mañana Nick andaba raro, no le pude preguntar la razón de su nerviosismo, pero no pude porque desapareció luego de que bajamos del auto. Muy bien, nuestras clases comenzaron estaba algo aburrida, no podía concentrarme en nada. Me di cuenta de que la vida continúa inclusive si perdiste a un ser querido e importante, mi depresión ya estaba caducando, pero vuelve de vez en cuando más fuerte que otras veces, la verdad aún no asimilo que mi padre ya no esté conmigo, pero reflexioné y pensé las cosas y esto no debería hacerme caer más, debería hacerme una mujer más fuerte en la vida, es una lección y si Dios quería que la pasara era por algo, no?

-Sam, cómo estás? –Joel me saludó al verme salir de clases, Karen estaba con él.

-Joe! –lo abracé, lo extrañaba mucho, desde que no vivimos en el mismo techo no lo veía. –Te extraño mucho!! Por qué no has ido de visita?? Y lo mismo para ti señorita!! –le reclamé a ambos.

-Pero, Sam… hemos ido, pero siempre te encontramos dormida! –repusieron ambos en unísono.

-Bueno, eso explica mucho! –dije más para mí que para ellos.

-Hey! Qué tal si salimos todos juntos después de clases, eh? –Karen tuvo una buena idea pero no estaba segura si debía ir. –Vamos, Sam! No nos digas que no! –Los miré a ambos estaban nerviosos. ¡¿Qué rayos pasa que nadie anda normal?! Se tomaron de las manos y se miraron y de nuevo pusieron sus ojos sobre mí.

-Está bien, nos vemos después de clases! –sonrieron y luego se fueron corriendo. No entendía muy bien qué pasaba.

-Hey! Sam! Te extrañaba! –Hayley se me abalanzó por detrás.

-Yo también!!!... Cómo estás? –Mi amiga se quitó de encima de mí y me miró.

-Bastante bien, pero asustada! –Sus ojos se abrieron al decir "_asustada_".

-Y eso…? A qué se debe? -Joel y Karen andan medio raros, no los has visto? –ahora entendí porque asustada, igual había quedado yo.

-Sí, ya hablé con ellos. Se fueron corriendo luego! De verdad les afecta estar juntos!

-Jajajaja… tienes razón! No se me había ocurrido decirles eso! –siempre los molestaba.

No sé cómo, pero el tiempo se pasó tan lento, no sabía si sobreviviría a tantas lecciones, sin embargo, cuando de milagro llegamos al tiempo de salida el tiempo transcurrió normalmente, hasta un poco más rápido para mi gusto. Los seis nos encontrábamos en las afueras de la academia. Joe fue por su carro, que lo había dejado estacionado. Pronto llegamos al centro comercial, los chicos iban algo raros, se pusieron grandes lentes y chaquetas, Joe se puso un bigote bastante divertido. Fuimos a comer algo, nos divertimos bastante debo admitir. Luego caminamos un poco. Karen fue al baño. Luego regresó.

-Hey! Hayley! Dejé mi cartera en el baño, no quieres traérmela? –Ella la miró raro y luego se alzó de hombros.

-Clarooo… ya… regreso! –se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Joel y Karen se hablaban entre susurros y a Joel se le entendía un poco de lo que hablaban, dijo algo como -"_…Tienes tu cartera?..._"- y ella solamente asintió sonriendo. A continuación nos invitaron a caminar mientras Hayley llegaba pero nunca lo hizo. Pronto alguien más me faltaba; Nick! También había desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaba yendo todo el mundo?

-Sam! Vamos a ver esta ropa!! –Karen señaló un tienda, y me empujó a entrar a ella. Me tenía aturdida, sólo era; -mira esto! Awww no! Mira eso!! Y esto!- ya no sabía que ver, y de repente no encontré a Karen, la busqué por toda la tienda, tuve que salir, miré a todos lados y choqué con alguien.

-Auch! –casi caí al suelo, me toqué la cabeza y miré a la persona con la que choqué.

-…Mira dónde cam… -Era… Joe, me aparecía por todo lado, por qué? -…Lo siento Sam!!! –se acercó hacia dónde estaba.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien!... Dónde están los demás? –no estaba ni Joel ni Karen con él.

-Ammm… no lo sé! –se frotó sus manos, no entendía sus acciones. Me incitó a caminar y lo hice. Me miraba constantemente, pero yo intentaba ver hacia el frente.

-Entonces…

-Sam… necesito hablar contigo!

-Pero no lo hiciste antes? –traté de mirar hacia otro lado.

-No… Bueno, sí, pero no creo que me hayas entendido! –nos sentamos en una banca, se quitó ese bigote raro, le di gracias a Dios, estaba a punto de reírme.

-Dime entonces…

-Porqué no me hablas tú? Ya yo te confesé mis sentimientos y no de la mejor forma, pero lo hice. Quizá me dejarías saber cómo te sientes por mí? –Estaba desprevenida. ¿Qué hacer? Sólo me quedaba el camino de la verdad, cierto? ¬¬

-Joe… tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar! Sí, siento algo fuerte hacia ti! Y… -puso su dedo índice derecho sobre mis labios, impidiéndome hablarle.

-Sólo eso quería escuchar! –se acercó lentamente a mí, creo que ya sabía a qué quería llegar. Y lo logró, sus dulces labios rozaron los míos, por poco tiempo pero fue uno de los momentos más dulces que he tenido en la vida, literalmente. Cuando se separó de mí, lo miré como boba preguntándome la razón por la cual no continuó.

-Ahora… pues, sólo queda…

-Ahhh! Es Joe Jonas!! –escuché el grito de un chica. Lo próximo que sucedió fue que Joe me tomó de la mano y me haló para comenzar a correr hacia algún lugar más seguro; el auto. Cuando estuvimos a salvo, Joel y Karen aparecieron y se montaron en el auto, a los 5 minutos lo hizo Hayley… y 10 minutos luego llegó Nick. Nos marchamos de allí. Dejamos a los novios en casa de Karen y luego fuimos a dejar a Hayley y poco tiempo después regresamos a la casa de la familia Jonas. Durante el camino, no supe si lo que había ocurrido estaba bien, ya que todavía me encontraba en duelo por lo de mi padre. Y yo era el tipo de personas que respetaba eso, o bueno al menos sé que lo soy.

-Sam! Adivina qué! –llegó Nick entre brinco y brinco hasta la habitación en la que estaba.

-Soy mala adivinando Nick! ¿Qué pasa?! –ambos nos sentamos en la cama.

-Pues… al fin tuve mi rato a solas con Hayley! –en mi rostro apareció una amplia sonrisa, estoy casi que segura.

-Awwww… Nick! Por fin! Awwww… -era lo único que decía, que podía decir de más? Estaba feliz por mi amigo y eso era suficiente, no?

-… y qué pasó? O… qué?

-Bueno….

_*Flash back* [Nick/Narrador]_

-_Hey! Hayley! Dejé mi cartera en el baño, no quieres traérmela?_ –Karen comentó aquello y Hayley la miró raro; con esos hermosos ojos que tenían un poder gigante sobre mí, y luego se alzó de hombros.

-_Clarooo… ya… regreso!_ –se dio media vuelta y se fue. Esa era mi señal para perder al grupo e ir tras la chica que quería tanto, con la que soñaba todas las noches.

-_Hayley?_ –allí estaba yo, llamándola desde las afueras del baño de señoritas. –_Hayley!_ –repetí.

-_Nick?_ –salió después de la segunda vez que la llamé, se veía algo confundida.

-_Por fin!... Olvida la cartera de_ _Karen! No está allí!_ –y allí estaba otra vez esa mirada que me traía loco.

-_Pero Karen me pidió que…_-la interrumpí:

-_Olvídalo! Es mentira…Me ayudan porque necesito hablar contigo!_ –podía mentir? Creo que no, pero debía actuar rápido. Nos alejamos de los baños, no era muy romántico después de todo, pero nos fuimos a esos lugares, que eran al aire libre, ahí era donde todo estaba planeado. Moría por saber cómo iba a reaccionar Hayley con todo esto.

-_Muy bien…aquí voy!_-lo dije más para mí que para ella, me preparaba a mí mismo.

-_Nick? Qué pasa?_

-_Mira, es algo difícil… decirte lo que voy a decirte, eh! Por eso es mejor que te lo diga de esta manera… -_todo lo tenía tan calculado que detrás de donde me senté saqué la guitarra que había acomodado allí desde ayer, agradecí que aún estuviera allí. Hayley, ella, sólo me miraba. La luz del Sol hacía que su cabello ondulado luciera color bronce perfecto y sus ojos cafés resaltaban aún más.

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and cursed at the wind… He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it… -_Mi guitarra sonaba bien, intentaba cantar bien, pero mi voz se quebraba un poco por que estaba nervioso. Awesome!! Estaba nervioso! Justo ahora.

"…_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget, and that was the day I promised I'd never sing of love If it does not exist… But darlin'…_-Su rostro, era perfecto, mientras cantaba lo note aún más que otras veces, y sus sonrisa, era exquisita! -…_You, are, the onlyexception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, teh only exception…_

_"…Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul that love never last, and we've got to find others ways to make it alone or keep a straight face, and I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable, distance and up until now, I had sworn to myself that I was content with loneliness…_-Todo, era cierto, nunca me había enamorado de alguien con tanta fuerza. Después de que Miley y yo terminamos juré que no iba a enamorarme de nadie, que mi soledad amorosa iba a ser para siempre, no quería lastimarme, pero al fin… la encontré.

"Cu_z' none of it was worth the risk, but you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception… I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here, I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up, leave me with some proof it's not a dream… __Ohhh… _-No, no quiero que sea u sueño… quiero que sea verdad siempre, pero esperando que ella reaccione como espero, muero por saber que me dirá…

"_You, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception… And I'm on my way to believing it… __Oh, and I'm on my way to believing it!..._ –esperé a que me dijera algo, pero solo estaba allí sin decir nada, y de repente… _geez!_ Sus labios estaban contra los míos, su reacción fue aún mejor de lo que tenía planeado. Sabía que Hayley era impulsiva y en este momento amé que fuera así.

_*Fin Flash back* _

-Nick, eso es genial!! Estoy tan feliz por ti! –de verdad lo estaba!

-Y cuéntame, Joe habló contigo? – pregunta inesperada.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews y_

_Gracias por seguir mi historia!_

_**Pami **_


	21. ¡¿What can I say!

_Disclaimer:_ No es de mi pertenecia ni Kein, ni Nick ni Joe [por desgracia], ni algún otro personaje famoso...Pero si me pertenecen Karen Buckman, Joel Sanders y Hayley Thompson.

* * *

-Y cuéntame, Joe habló contigo? – pregunta inesperada. Miré el peluche que Joe me había comprado hace bastante, estaba al lado de Nick en ese momento. No le había puesto nombre aún, por cierto. Pero, en qué iba?

-Bueno… -miré a Nick y allí estaba esa mirada que decía "_Habla ya!_" así que comencé a contarle que había pasado desde que él desapareció con Hayley, hasta el momento en el que él llegó al auto. –…Y eso fue todo… -miré de nuevo el peluche. De verdad que no se me ocurría un buen nombre para el osito gris que estaba en mi cama. Luego observé como Nick miró el techo.

-¿Por qué tengo un hermano tan tonto?! –Alzó sus brazos de manera divertida. No entiendo que tenía de tonto, así que esperé una explicación de Nick en esos momentos. –…Ya sabrás entonces todo lo que él siente… por ti, no? –yo sólo asentí. -…entonces por qué diablos Joe no te ha dicho que seas su…

-Por favor Nick, soy tu hermano mayor, no hables así de mi…-Ambos miramos cómo se arregostaba a la puerta de la habitación-… y te ordeno que salgas de aquí!

-Aunque seas mi hermano mayor, Joseph, no cambia el hecho de… -me miró –…muchas cosas! –y salió de la habitación, iba riéndose, no estaba enojado. Pero… ¿Joe y yo siempre tenemos que quedar solos allí? Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, creo que aún no entendía el hecho de que yo… le gustara.

-Por qué siempre sacas a los demás de esta habitación? No es tuya y tienen derecho de quedarse, sabes? –Me puse de pie y acomodé la cama que estaba un poco desecha. Joe me tomó por la cintura y sentí un poco raro; un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo en ese instante.

-Sí, lo sé, además no es tu habitación fija… pero era sólo el _cabeza de brócoli_, -solté una risita –sólo lo molestaba, sabes? –se acercó a mi oído y utilizó una voz suave, lo cual provocó mis piernas temblaran, me mordí el labio. No sabía qué hacer si tenía a Joe encima de mí, o bueno, me tenía atrapada.

Ya nuestra distancia no existía, estaba a punto de mirarlo y volver a probar esos dulces labios, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por un sonido que venía del pasillo que hizo que nos separáramos de un brinco. Denisse; entró de repente, nos encontró a los dos, arreglando la cama [de nuevo]; la desarreglamos para que nos viera haciendo algo, al menos yo no iba a querer que nos encontrara en pleno beso, hubiera sido bastante incómodo... En fin, había venido para avisarme que la habitación que iba a ser mía ya estaba lista y quería que la fuera a ver. Se veía muy emocionada. Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, llegamos al final de este y allí estaba. Lo sé, es un poco lejos de las escaleras y eso, pero hey!... ellos estaban haciendo de todo para que me sintiera bien en su casa y no sabían cuanto se los agradecía. Ya mi ropa y mis pocas cosas estaban allí acomodadas, todo era perfecto, las paredes eran de color azul-marino, y ese era mi color favorito. Tenía una gran cama, y una mesita de noche, el armario era bastante grande a pesar de mi escases de ropa, y también tenía un escritorio. Hasta baño propio tenía, era **in-cre-í-ble**!

-Te gusta? –preguntó Denisse, a su lado estaba Kevin Sr. Joe, Nick, Frankie, Kevin y Dani también estaban en la habitación. Le eché una mirada a todos.

-De verdad que está…perfecto! –exclamé, estaba muy emocionada, mis mejillas estaban bañadas por culpa de mis lágrimas. Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos.

-Awww… Sam!... –sentí a Kevin que me abrazaba. Luego toda la familia estaba allí abrazándome también. -…ahora eres parte de nuestra familia…!

Luego de que me hubiera puesto tan… así de sensible, Nick propuso que fuéramos todos a comer, una cena. Todos estábamos de acuerdo. Dentro de una hora nos veríamos todos en la sala. Sentía bastante raro que dijeran que era parte de la familia, pero sentí algo muy bonito cuando me lo dijeron. Lo único que no podría hacer es ser 'hermana' de Joe, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sería más que raro que el chico que me gusta sea, técnicamente, mi hermano… brrrr… no quiero ni pensar como sería eso.

-Ahora dejen a Sam en su habitación, todo el mundo afuera! –espetó Denisse. Todos salieron y cerró la puerta de mi habitación. Me tiré en mi cama boca abajo. Pensé en que podía ponerme. Le mandé un texto a Hayley y a Karen mientras revisaba mi ropero.

_Chicas! Estoy esperando a que me cuenten que hicieron hoy en el centro comercial! – S_

Pronto obtuve mis respuestas:

_Sam, espera, porque ni yo misma me creo lo que viví hoy – H_

_Ya sabes, estar con Joel, mientras ustedes se 'perdieron' Jajaja… Tú qué hiciste? - K_

Primero, estaba mega feliz por Hayley, ella nunca se imaginó que Nick le iba a corresponder! Y menos saber que se le declaró de una forma única como lo hizo. Y Karen, esa niña! Habían planeado todo desde un principio; Joel, ella, Joe, y Nick… pobres de nosotras que no sabíamos nada de aquello.

_Karen, sabes? Hicieron que mi día fuera perfecto, gracias! Luego hablamos! – S_

_Está bien, te dejo Hayley! Y…créetelo, sí? – S_

Encendí la radio que encontré en el escritorio y la encendí, justamente pasaban la canción "_Flightless Bird, American Mouth_" de Iron & Wine. Esa canción era una de mis favoritas, amaba cada vez que la escuchaba!Seguí metida en el ropero, no encontraba nada que ponerme, era frustrante, no quería vestirme de manera inapropiada. -"_Have I found you, Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth, Big pill looming…_" –Canté el coro de la canción mientras sacaba una blusa morada y un pantalón negro que me encontré por casualidad, lo había olvidado, pero esto me serviría. Y para los zapatos, o bueno… eso era lo único que tenía; convers blancas.

Decidí ducharme, luego del día tan largo que tuve, creo que sería lo correcto. Pronto salí del baño, mudada y casi lista para la cena. Me alisé el pelo con la plancha que Dani me prestó. Cuando me aseguré de que estaba bien, salí de la habitación en dirección a la sala de estar. Ya estaban los Srs. Jonas y Kevin con Dani, sin olvidar a Frankie. Me senté al lado del pequeño, tratando de convencerme de que esta era mi "nueva familia" aparte de Iz por supuesto. Todos estábamos esperando a Nick y a Joe, cuando al fin se dignaron a aparecer, los muy lentos, observé algo muy distinto de lo que esperaba ver. Joe ya no tenía su cabello cayéndole en su rostro, ese cabello que me hacía suspirar, no! Ya no lo tenía, había desaparecido completamente; se lo había cortado! Me quedé como boba observando cómo bajaba por las escaleras junto a su hermano. Llevaba una camisa negra de cuello en "V" y un pantalón negro; igual al mío, más bien era como la versión para hombre. Su cabello corto, su vestimenta y su enorme y amplia sonrisa, se veía todavía más perfecto. ¡¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?! Siempre tenía que pensar en lo perfecto que se veía?... Oh! A quién engaño? Soy un fraude… él es perfecto!

-Vámonos, entonces!... Nos esperan, cierto? –Kevin Sr. dijo mirando su reloj. Observé como Nick asentía. Todos nos encaminamos al auto, pero creo que éramos bastantes.

-Muy bien; Kevin, Dani, Nick y yo nos iremos juntos, si? –dijo Denisse dirigiéndose al auto de Kevin.

-Está bien, cariño! –se despidió de su esposa; por lo menos hasta encontrarse de nuevo en el restaurante –Joe, Sam, Frankie… vamos! –nos dirigimos a su auto y Frankie comenzó a pelearse por el asiento delantero, así que se lo cedimos. Joe y yo iríamos en la parte trasera. Era una camioneta bastante grande, a decir verdad, no veo por qué no irnos todos aquí. Aunque pensándolo bien era mejor irnos por separado a irnos estrujando.

-Y bien… qué opinas? –Joe se refería a su nuevo corte de cabello –Dani me lo hizo, es una buena estilista!

-No lo sabía… y… -'_Vamos Sam, sé honesta_!' –…te queda bien, Joseph! –dije sin mirarlo tanto, creo que lo tomó de manera sarcástica, pero no estaba cómoda opinando sobre eso enfrente de su padre. Me sentiría como tonta si dijera todo lo que pensaba de ese corte y de él, valga la mención.

-Mmm… -murmuró junto a un pequeño gruñido. El viaje fue muy silencioso desde ese momento, presentía que se había enojado. Era hora de que al menos reconociera las cosas; él me gustaba a mí y yo le gustaba a él! Qué era tan difícil de aceptar?

-Llegamos! –exclamó el Sr. Jonas. Nos bajamos del auto y no sé de donde saqué esa fuerza y valentía pero; tomé a Joe de la mano. Me miró bastante extrañado, pero simplemente le sonreí.

-Sam? –me susurró.

-El corte te queda más que perfecto, por cierto!!! –y se dibujó, de nuevo, la sonrisa que más me encantaba, la que hacía que mi corazón diera un gran salto. Amé ese momento. Nos dirigimos al restaurante tomados de la mano. Miraba nuestros dedos entrelazados a cada minuto. Al entrar me sorprendí mucho, Hayley se encontraba allí. Nick la tomó de la mano a ella y sonrió. Hayley me lanzó una mirada fugaz y observó en donde tenía mi mano y sonrió mucho. No me esperaba verla allí, aunque fue agradable.

-Mamá, Papá!... Ella es Hayley Thompson, aunque ya sé que la conocen!–ella los saludo con euforia.

-Si… ella es tu novia!!! –gritó Frankie. Kevin intervino.

-No ahora, enano!… Sé amable! –Kev le regañó divertido, y Nick le echó una mirada de agradecimiento, lo noté un tanto nervioso luego del acto de Frankie.

-Sam! –nos abrazamos cuando ella terminó de saludar a los demás. –Me sorprendió ver eso!!! Y a la vez estoy muy feliz!

-Sí, pues a mí me sorprendió haberlo hecho! Jajaja… Y que haces aquí? –le pregunté.

Suspiró.

Yo suspiré.

Ambas suspiramos y reímos.

-Nick me invitó. No es lindo? –sonreí, claro que para ella era lindo.

-Por supuesto! Por fin ya son novios!... –negó con la cabeza. –Oh!...vale, pues pronto lo serán! –luego nos apresuramos a ir a nuestro puesto.

La cena iba de maravilla, Joe se sentó a mi lado, al otro Dani y enfrente estaba Nick. La comida estuvo deliciosa. Mientras comíamos, hablamos sobre muchas cosas. Fue divertido, pero de pronto noté que Joe no se encontraba en la mesa, ni tampoco su madre. Supuse que cada uno estaba en el baño correspondiente. Así que seguí comiendo sin preocuparme. Luego Denisse apareció y se unió de nuevo a la cena, no sin antes sonreírme, ni idea de por qué había hecho aquello, así que se la devolví.

-Sam? –Joe apareció de la nada caminando hacia donde me encontraba sentada. Dijo mi nombre de tal forma que todos miraban lo que pasaba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente al observarlo tomar mi mano para que me pusiera de pie. Todos tenían su mirada en nosotros. -Samantha… -me llamó de nuevo –desearía que me contestaras algo, podrías? –todo era magia, de momento Nick y Kevin se acercaron y se colocaron detrás de Joe con sus guitarras, tocando una melodía hermosa que creí reconocer, pero no estaba segura. No Salía un solo sonido de mi boca, no sabía que esperar ahora de Joe, lo que me quedaba era asentir en ese momento, todos estaban expectantes a que iba a decir.

-…Aceptarías ser la novia de este… loco que te mira? –sus ojos eran de color achocolatado y brillaban como nunca. Ante esa pregunta, sólo me quedaba responder, me obligué a mí misma a sacar la voz de una vez por todas.

-…Ipp!! - ¡¿Por qué diantres dije eso?! Todos me miraron todavía más, de una manera bastante extraña, sacudí mi cabeza -…quiero decir, claro que sí, Joseph! Cómo no aceptaría? –de la emoción que teníamos en el momento, Joe me abrazó, rodeándome la cintura y a la vez me levantó del suelo. Creo que de verdad estaba demasiado emocionado. Luego de bajarme me dio un beso en la mejilla. Amé ese momento aún más.

-Es oficial! –exclamó Joe. Sus padres tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que los demás, Hayley estaba absorta por lo que había pasado, estaba casi segura que iba a comenzar a aplaudir. Me sonrojé tanto como la camisa roja que Kevin llevaba puesta.

-Y creo que es mi turno… -murmuró Nick a sus hermanos, pero lo alcancé a oír. No le dio ni siquiera tiempo a Hayley de que tomara asiento. La haló hacia él, ahora Joe y Kevin tocaban las guitarras con otra melodía. Era perfecto, aunque mi amiga estaba más blanca que un fantasma.

-Nick…qué? –casi que fue un suspiro. Menuda sorpresa nos esperaba a ambas.

-Sí, Hayley… quisieras ser mi novia? –dijo Nick decidido y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. La pobre estaba petrificada, pero debía reaccionar pronto.

-Nick… -volvió a decir –cómo te atreves a si quiera preguntar eso? –se hizo la ofendida, Nick se desanimó por un segundo. –Claro que acepto, tontito! –Se abalanzó a sus brazos, parecía que habían olvidado que todos estábamos allí, mirándoles. Pero todo fue pura mágia.

Al rato nos fuimos de nuevo a casa. Era muy distinto decir que iba a casa y que de pronto apareciera dentro de aquella mansión. Solté un suspiro. Todavía Joe y yo estábamos tomados de la mano, era como si no lo pudiera soltar. Era mío y de nadie más. Nick se había despedido de Hayley, pero en cuanto subió al auto [esta vez se fue con nosotros] sacó su móvil y comenzó a mandar textos, cosa que no me extraño en lo absoluto.

* * *

**Bien... Es algo corto, pero que les diré?... **

**Denis, capitulo dedicado a tí y a... ejem... ejem... Sam! Já! Ya me entenderás lokita! jajaja...**

**Amo, Adoro y Disfruto sus reviews!! **

**Me encantaría que me contaran que les ha parecido!**

**Pami** :D


	22. La Promesa

_Disclaimer: Ni Kevin, ni Nicholas ni Joseph me pertenecen [por desgracia Joe aún no... :D], ni algún otro personaje famoso...Pero si me pertenecen Karen Buckman, Joel Sanders y Hayley Thompson, y por supuesto que Samantha Smith también._

**Por ahora, los dejo leer; feliz de subir tan seguidooo!!!! :D** _**[Tengo que pasar lo que he escrito a la PC así que siento mucho las faltas ortográficas, mi teclado está muriendo!]**_

* * *

Después de despedirme de todos y en especial de Joe me fui a dormir. Dormí... tranquila y profundamente esa noche, creo que tenía la sonrisa pegada en mi rostro. Aún no creía lo que había pasado anoche, tenía novio y era el chico de quien estuve enamorada por tanto tiempo. Era tan surreal. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré abrazada a mi osito de peluche, sí, ese que aún no tenía nombre, solté una risilla. Acomodé mi cama antes de ir al baño, pero no pude evitar observar un pequeño papel que yacía en la mesita de noche. Lo tomé decidida y lo leí; varias veces:

_"Osita..."_

Uh?Lo miré extrañada. Me dirigí al baño después de haber repasado las letras por octava vez. Al entrar me iba a er en el gran espejo pero un papel que estaba pegado allí, me lo impedía.

_"...Buenos Días..."_

Creí que debía ir en busca del tercer papelito para terminar de formar el mensaje. La imagen de Joseph entrando a mi habitación y distribuyendo los papeles en ella se hizo clara en mi mente, sonreí. Me cepillé pronto los dientes y fui a buscar mi ropa. Abrí las puertas de mi ropero y adivinen qué?... Encontré otro papel y parecía el último. ¡¿Era tan predecible saber hacia dónde iba dentro de mi habitación?! Este decía:

_"...Te espero abajo, te quiero!... Sinceramente tu Loquito! :D"_

Esto ocasionó que me riera con mucho más fuerza. ¿Ahora era _mi_ loquito? Me vestí y estaba lista para ir a la academia. Me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar. Allí estaba Nick, Joe y Denisse. Creo que Kevin estaba dormido.

-Buenos días, Sam! -dijo la madre de los chicos alegremente mientras cocinaba.

-Buenos días!! -le sonreí. Miré a Nick y a Joe sentados. -Buenos días Nick!-pasé a su lado y él me contestó e inmediatamente siguió comiendo -Buenos días Loquito!-le alboroté el cabello, pero no dio el efecto que quería. No se le alborotó como antes, por que tenía el cabello corto. Aún no me acostumbraba a eso.

-Dime una cosa... -lo miré con atención mientras me sentaba- Esa es la forma de saludar a tu novio? -me sonrojé de inmediato, lo sabía. Lo miré un poco desorientada. Nick observaba todo, mientras que Denisse se rió por lo bajo mientras seguía con lo suyo.

-Bueno... dime entonces como... debería saludarle! -tartamudee.

-Con un golpe en la cara! -dijo sarcásticamente y pusó sus ojos en blanco -Con un besito! -¿Qué? No le iba a dar un beso enfrente de su madre ni de su hermano. Pero se me ocurrió algo, me levanté y rocé mis labios con su mejilla y me volví a sentar. Joe me lanzó una mirada que no supe decifrar, luego me dediqué a terminar mi desayuno, que estaba delicioso. Nick y Joe terminaron de primeros.

-Es hora de irnos! -espetó Nick, nos levantamos y Denisse se despidió de los chicos y de mí. Nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-No oliden que su padre los espera después de clases en el studio de grabación! -dijo atropelladamente saliendo de la cocina y obviamente se dirigía a sus hijos.

-Sí mamá! -dijo Nick.

-Te queremos! -le siguió Joe. Yo la miré y le dije adiós con la mano. Nos montamos en el auto de Joe después de haber salido. Nick estaba copiloto, Joe iba a conducir y yo me monté en la parte trasera.

-Un día iremos en mi _Mungstang!_ -Gruñó Nick. Joe se rió.

-Ay Nicholas!....Sólo tú crees eso! -Nick se cruzó de brazos.

-Joe?... -estabamos a la mitad del camino para llegar a la HMA.

-Dime, _Osita_! -Nick soltó una risilla. Lo ignoré.

-Mmm... por qué me llamas así? -se me había quedado la duda.

-Creo que habrás notado papelitos regados por tu habitación cuando te levantaste, no? -se metió Nick. Yo asentí. -Joe las había dejado ahí poco antes que despertaras -lo sabía- y te io abrazada al oso de peluche... así que he ahí la respuesta a tu pregunta, Sam, oh quiero decir... _Osita?_

-Eh... Nick, sólo yo puedo decirle, así. Está claro?...

-Sí, Joseph... como digas!

-Perfecto... creo que hemos llegado! -Joe aparcó el auto y Nick se bajó rapidamente.

-Joe... -lo llamé antes de que se bajara.

-Dime que pasa, preciosa! -estaba a punto de abrir su puerta.

-Pienso que es mejor que nadie en el colegio se entere de... ya sabes... de tí y de... mí

-Pero qué tonterías dices?!

-Ya te han visto con Mandy... y...

-Y qué? -dijo mirándome a los ojos y acercándose a mí. Sólo el respaldar de su asiento se interponía entre nosotros -Me han isto contigo también! Y no prescisamente en la academia! -tenía razón.

-Pero es diferente!!... Éramos ami...

-No, Sam!... Ahora vamos! Deja de pensar tonteras; si fuera por mí correría por ahí gritandole a todos que estás conmigo. O me pondría un papel en la frente que lo diga! -me sonrió- Te quiero, _Osita_! -Una vez dicho esto se bajó del auto y me abrió mi puerta, me tendió la mano y latompe para bajarme.

-Y yo también te quiero, _Loquito_!

Nos dirigimos juntos a la clase de inglés. Durante el camino muchas miradas [más de las normales] caían sobre nosotros, y sobre nuestros dedos entrelazados. A Joe no pareció importarle, así que decidí que a mí tampoco me importaría. Luego me di cuenta de que tenía un día bastante pesado; Artes Manuales, Psicología, Química, Matemática, y Fisicamatemática. Si no fuera por que Joe estaba conmigo en cada clase, hubiera muerto allí mismo de una sola cosa; aburrimiento. En los recesos nos veíamos todos y en el almuerzo, Joel y Karen nos atacaron a preguntas. _¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo te lo preguntó Joe? ¿Qué hiciste tú?..._ A hayley era lo mismo, y les contmos todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido.

-No saben lo melosos que son cuando están juntos! -se quejó Nick; quién estaba enrollado en Hayley.

-_Fro Bro_, no sé como decírtelo... Pero ustedes también son así! -dijo Joe algo sarcástico, su hermano le sacó la lengua y luego acercó más a Hayley hacia sí. Creí que ella estaba sin respirar, pero era sólo idea mía. Los niños se dieron un piquito, y luego nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

-Eh... Joe, por qué le dices _"Fro Bro"_ a Nicholas? -preguntó Karen y Nick puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno -comenzó Joe- él tiene un afro, y como a veces le digo... bro... pensé en unirlo! _Fro Bro!_ -torció el gesto -Soy un Genio!!!

-Sí, Joe... eres más que un genio! -le dijo Nick sarcasticamente, sin soltar a Hayley por un minuto.

Después de clases nos dirigimos a la casa. Al llegar la señora Jonas habló un minuto con Joe, él le dio algo que no alcancé a ver que era. Rápidamente los hermanos fueron al studio de grabación, para encontrarse con su padre y con Kevin. Yo me quedé en la cocina hablando con Denisse.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -preguntó mientras terminaba de secar sus manos con un paño.

-Estuvo bastante bien! Y el suyo? -me limité a contestar. Estaba un poco nerviosa por quedarme sola con la mamá de los chicos, ya que nunca había pasado.

-Me alegro mucho, querida. Y mi día ha marchado muy bien, gracias por preguntar! -se acomodó en un sitio cerca de mí. -Cariño..... Tenemos que hablar! -me pusé aún más nerviosa. ¿Sobre qué quería hablar? De seguro se había cansado de mí y me iba a pedir que me marchara y no molestara más. ¿Y si Joe ya había cambiado de parecer y no me quería?... dejé de sacar conclusiones precipitadas y asentí de manera que ella continuó.

-En mi familia, como somos cristianos, los jóvenes... aquí me refiero a mis hijos, tienen una promesa.

-¿Promesa? -ella asintió y extendió su mano para que pudiera ver un anillo de plata, con una hermosa cruz plasmada en él. Creí haber visto ese anillo antes... sí, ya recuerdo, en la mano de Joseph. Era suyo.

-Mira este anillo -lo hice- representa en este caso, Joseph, porque es de él, llegara casto al matrimonio.

-Osea... nada de realcioneees..... cierto?

-Sí cariño! Hasta contraer matrimonio, como ya he dicho. Y creo que te preguntas el porqué de toda esta explicación, no? -me quedé pensando.

-Cree que... Joe y yo... vamos a... -soltó una carcajada.

-No Sammy! No... confío en ustedes! En realidad te explicaba esto para preguntarte si también estarías de acuerdo.. en hacer esta "Promesa"!

-Oh!...

-Si no lo deseas, no hay problema! -negué con mi cabeza inmediatamente.

-Claro que quiero! -exclamé feliz -es una gran idea!!! -Denisse sonrió y yo igual, me emocioné tanto de que fuera eso y no alguna de las otras cosas que había pensado.

-Muy bien -urgó en su bolso y sacó una pequeña caja -Hoy he ido a buscarlo, pruébatelo a er si te queda! Anda! -me pasó la cajita, la cual abrí y dentro de ella había un anillo plateado, me lo puse en el dedo anular izquierdo. A diferencia del de Joe, el mío tenía una luna en el centro y dos estrellas a cada lado. Era precioso. -Te queda?

-Claro que sí! Y está hermoso!! Gracias! -la abracé.

-Recuerden que todavía debemos arreglar quien va a ser su telonero!! -escuché a Kevin Sr., Se acercaba a la cocina. Denisse y yo observamos como entraba a la cocina, y detrás de él iban sus hijos; Kevin, Joe y Nick.

-Sí, papá! Pero no te apures! Aún falta bastante! -oí decir a Kevin -por ahora me voy a donde Dani, sus padres me esperan. Tendremos una cena! Adiós familia! -y desapareció detrás de la puerta principal.

-Muy bien, Nicholas, ve a arreglarte!

-Sí mamá, me avisas si llega! -y se fue sin pensarlo. Quedé algo confundida. Miré a Joe y alzó de hombros.

-Eh... yo me voy a mi habitación... hasta luego! -Mientras subía las escaleras noté que él iba detrás mío.

-No te escapas tan fácil de mí! Lo sabes! -me abrazó fuerte, dandome un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Jamás pensé escapar de tí! -entré en mi habitación y la puerta se cerró unos segundos después.

-¿Qué hablaban mamá y tú? -le miré misteriosa.

-Para qué quieres saber? -se pusó en frente mío, torció el gesto.

-Mi madre... mi novia... charla... mmm... creo que mejor me dices! -se rascó su cabeza divertido.

-Mmm... no pasó nada interesante! Créeme... -en ese momento caí de espaldas a mi cama y Joe estaba encima mío. Sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir; si es que eso era posible.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tratando de que me cuentes de que hablaron,_ Osita_ mía! -en ese momento levanté mi mano izquierda para que él alcanzara a verla.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste que la tenías? -se acostó a mi lado.

-Porque tu madre habló hoy conmigo de la promesa, _Loquito_! -me voltié a mirarlo -y me dijo que si yo estaba de acuerdo y lo estuve.

-Y pensar que iba a romper mi rpomesa!! - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No podía romper su promesa! No sería nada bueno, y además yo no estaba lista!

* * *

**Y que les pareció?... Joe romperá su promesa? **

**Amo, Adoro y Disfruto sus reviews!! **

**Pami** :D


	23. Ella?

_Gracias por ser pacientes y esperar a que subiera, gracias por no matarme. Ahora sin mas... disfruten de este nuevo capitulo. :D_

* * *

-Pero que estás diciendo? – le pregunte atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar. Cómo se le ocurría decir aquello?

Joe, sólo me miró y se colocó de nuevo por encima de mí. Estaba serio, su mirada no me decía nada. ¿Qué hacer ahora? De repente, puso una de sus manos sobre mi pecho, sintiendo mi corazón latir desenfrenadamente e inmediatamente se carcajeó. ¿Es que todo lo hacía para burlarse de mí? A parte de que me moría de la pena, me había creído toda su actuación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, eh? –me senté a la orilla de mi cama, mientras que él se puso de rodillas frente a mí. Tomó mi mano.

-Perdón! Solamente bromeaba! –Y ahora me lo decía! -…no podría romper mi promesa! Le faltaría el respeto a muchas personas! A mi familia, a Dios… a mí, pero en especial a ti! –Me dio un beso en la frente luego y se puso de pie. –Además, yo sé esperar! Al menos a casarme!

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Me puse de pie de un brinco.

-Alguna chica en mente? –le miré algo desafiante.

-Pues… -iba haciendo que contaba sus dedos varias veces – Como 38, pero no te diré quién es la que hace que me vuelva loco… es un secreto, shhh… -se fue acercando hasta que me abrazó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Un escalofrío me recorrió entera. ¿Tanto poder tenía sobre mí? No me salía una sola palabra por más que quería. De repente escuché un susurro en mi oído: "Eres tú la única". Seguidamente me plantó un beso en el cuello. Cómo le gusta hacerme eso. ¿Tanto le costaba encontrar mis labios? Oh! Hablé muy pronto! Los había encontrado y los besó. De repente paró, dejándome allí, queriendo más.

-Lo siento, debo ir a terminar mis deberes! –suspiró ya cerca de la puerta. –No puedes venir conmigo, porque me vas a desconcentrar! –aclaró antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. Luego de eso, desapareció detrás de mi puerta riéndose.

Suspiré.

Me acerqué a la ventana de mi habitación y observé que un auto negro estaba afuera y de allí salía una chica. Se me parecía a alguien, pero debía verla de cerca para saber quién era. Aunque… ese cabello! _La chica misteriosa_! jaja… Hayley! Pero, qué hacía aquí? Oh! Si, Nick! Ahora recuerdo.

-Nick! –le llamé fuera de su habitación.

-Qué? –Susurró asomando su cabeza y un brazo en el pequeño espacio que dejó al abrir la puerta. Definitivamente aun no estaba listo.

-Por qué no has ido tú a la casa de tu novia? –le devolví el susurro.

-Porque en la academia ya todos están acostumbrados a nuestra presencia, a diferencia de su vecindario! Ya ella llegó?

-Sí, ahora mismo está en la puer… -de repente Nick tiró de mi brazo y me metió en su habitación. Cerró la puerta una vez que ambos estábamos dentro.

-Ayúdame, Sam, no sé que ponerme!

El pobre solamente andaba puesta una camiseta blanca (de esas que siempre anda, en cuello de ''V'') y unos bóxers azules. Esto… bueno, fue algo incomoda la situación más para mí que para él, creo yo. Para evitar seguir viéndolo vestido así, me dirigí de inmediato a su ropero. ¿Cómo no sabía que ponerse si tenía toda una tienda como guardarropa? De entre toda la ropa saqué una camisa blanca de letras azules al frente. Otra camisa, esta de botones, con diseño a cuadros rojos, blancos y azules. Y unos jeans azul oscuro. Coloqué la ropa en la cama y fui en busca de unos zapatos.

-Ponte eso… anda!

-Si…si… -Nick recogió la ropa y se dirigió a su baño. Se volteó un instante: -Gracias Sam! –me abrazo y luego se metió al baño.

Ese abrazo me hizo reír. Era increíble que estuviera ayudando a un artista (que es mi amigo) a vestirse para… una cita? Pronto, encontré los zapatos perfectos; unas converse negras; las que andaba últimamente. Luego de ponerlas a un lado, observé un sombrero en lo más alto del closet. Era azul y estaba casi segura que se vería genial con el outfit que se estaba poniendo, alcancé el sombrero, y lo limpie un poco, ya que tenia polvo. Me preguntaba porque. Y al mismo tiempo tocaron la puerta.

-Nicholas!... Hayley ya está aquí! Cuando vas a bajar? No seas maleducado! –Espere a que Nick le respondiera a su madre, pero no lo hizo.

Abrí la puerta.

-Samantha?

-Sí, mire, es que Nick me ha pedido ayuda para escoger que ropa ponerse y… -miró el sombrero que yo traía en manos.

-Está bien, note preocupes querida -me miró sonriente y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en el sombrero-... A dónde encontraste eso? Lo llevo buscando desde hace bastante tiempo! Pensé que se había perdido! –e alcancé el accesorio –Selena se lo había regalado hace ya bastante!

Nick salió ya vestido y con los zapatos puestos.

-Dónde está? –dijo atropelladamente.

-Está abajo! –le respondió Denise, refiriendose a Hayley. A continuación le puso el sombrero encima. –Perfecto! –Justamente así me había imaginado que quedaría.

-Mamá!...Este sombrero no me...

-Anda abajo, te esperan. Además así te ves muy guapo! -le interumpió.

Nick bajó las escaleras detrás de su madre. No quería entrometerme, así que miré todo desde arriba. Hayley no paraba de sonreírle. Y Nick le sonreía de vuelta, parecían dos tortolitos que no sabían que hacer. Me preguntaba… ¿Así nos veíamos Joe y yo?

-Hola Nick! –le saludó mi amiga, emocionada.

No lo había notado, pero parecía que el chico iba directo a uno de sus conciertos. Se veía "uniformado". Solté una risilla.

-Qué haces? –Joseph había puesto sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Chillé. Luego lo miré.

-No tenías deberes que hacer?

-Sí, -admitió- pero tampoco me sirve estar sin ti. Me desconcentré también –volvió a besarme el cuello. ¿Qué tenía ese lugar de especial?

-Son todas excusas Joseph! –traté de actuar como si sus besos no me afectaran. Reí por lo bajo, a la vez que me volteaba para mirarle.

-No sabía que no querías estar conmigo! –Se alzó de hombros, dio media vuelta para irse y le sujete un brazo. Lo halé hacia mí.

-No dije eso y lo sabes! –miré a los alrededores asegurándome de que nadie nos veía y lo besé.

-Mmm… ese es mi premio por no cumplir mis deberes? Debería seguir ese hábito! -guiñó el ojo. Reí.

-Ni se te ocurra loquito! Ahora vamos… debemos terminar las cosas de la academia! –le eché un último vistazo a Nick y a Hayley; quienes esperaban a Big Rob para poder irse.

-Osita! –Me llamó Joe. Me reí de nuevo y corrí hasta donde estaba él.

-Me has llamado?

-Claro que sí, -entramos a la habitación de él y la cerró tras de sí –ahora, podemos estar tranquilos y… -me acercó a él y me comenzó a besar. No me quejo de nada, pero ¿siempre me tiene que hacer eso? Sabía que luego de besarme quedaría como boba, con mi mente en algún otro planeta. Esta vez fui yo la que rápida y dolorosamente me separé de él y fui a sentarme en la cama. Hace poco me había dejado con ganas y ahora era mi turno, aunque alejarse de Joe era algo difícil, era como si te hubieras pegado un chicle en el pantalón, no era fácil de quitárselo. Pero por supuesto yo no era un pantalon y Joe... bueno si, si, la comparación de Joe con un chichle explica un poco mas.

-Hey! –alzó sus brazos.

-Terminemos esto primero! –señalé los cuadernos.

-Está bien…

...

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Joe a mi lado abrazando un pequeño lápiz que siempre andaba con él. Miré a mi alrededor, me había dormido encima de un cuaderno. Miré hacia la ventana. ¿Tan rápido había oscurecido? Mi reloj marcaba las 6:59 pm. Si bien es cierto, el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte.

-Ya despertaste! Al fin! –busqué entre todo el lugar el origen de la voz. Vi una silueta que acababa de abrir la puerta.

-Quién es?

-Sam, pcr favor! –rió –Soy Joe!...Digo…Joel! Cómo no me reconoces? –las luces se encendieron como por arte de magia y vi a mi amigo que se había movido de la entrada de la habitación hasta llegar al frente de la cama.

-Joe! –me levanté torpemente y abracé a mi amigo. Hace bastante no le veía.-Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, Denise me ha dejado entrar y me quedé esperando a que alguno de los dos despertaran. Bueno, en realidad esperaba a Joe.

-Y a él porqué? –estaba confundida. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo.

-Se han equivocado y me han dado esto a mí. Y en realidad es para Joe. Al parecer, al darse cuenta de que se equivoco de persona, el que enviaba la carta quería que solo él la leyera así que se la traje personalmente. –ondeó la carta de un lado hacia otro.

-Y que dice el papel? De qué trata? –sentí ganas de arrebatarle eso y leerla.

-Pues no lo sé, no lo he abierto…

-Pues…solo…déjame un momento! –fui rápido hacia donde Joe y lo llamé unas cuantas veces, hasta que por fin abrió sus bellos ojitos.

-Qué-pasa-? –contestó algo dormido.

-Alguien necesita que leas una carta!

-Una carta? –se levantó de inmediato.

-Si, una carta, aquí tienes! –Joel le pasó el papel a Joe. No entendía que tenía de importante aquello.

-Sam, puedo hablar con Joel a solas?

Asentí aún confundida. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. La curiosidad me estaba matando, me di cuenta que no solo mataba a los gatos. Me di vueltas y vueltas por el pasillo. No quería escuchar ni que estaban hablando. Al final, esperé como 30 minutos, me acerqué a la puerta, no aguante más.

-Seguro de que ella te lo dio? –escuché decir a Joe.

-Sí, ella… muy seguro.

De repente un silencio largo fue lo que pasó. Me quedé con la oreja aún pegada en la puerta por si decían algo más, pero no fue así ya que escuché cuando alguien intentaba abrir la puerta y del susto brinque hasta el otro lado del pasillo, haciéndome la interesada en mis uñas a las que les preste atención de repente. Luego, levanté la vista y Joel iba saliendo de allí. Se dirigió hacia mí.

-Nos vemos mañana Sam! –me abrazó –Hasta pronto! –me beso la frente y sonrió, luego se fue de allí.

Aún estaba confundida. ¿De quién era esa carta? ¿_Ella_? ¿Quién era _ella_? Y ¿Por qué Joe estaba tan emocionado?

* * *

_OOOH! D: quein será ella? Porque ella es tan importante? _

_Será averiguarlo en el proximo capitulo... x)) _

_Gracias por los reviews nuevos y_

_Gracias por seguir mi historia!_

_Prometo subir mas seguido, lo prometooo!_

_**Pami**_


	24. Here We Go Again

_Por fin. He podido terminar con este capitulo, espero que les guste. Estoy intentando actualizar mis fics lo mas seguido que puedo pero estoy en último año de colegio y eso demanda mucho estudio, ya saben. Hago lo que puedo. Gracias por sus reviews que los amo, gracias. Sin mas los dejo con otro capitulo._

* * *

Me encontré entrando de nuevo a la habitación de Joseph. Él estaba recostado en su cama, yo me senté al borde de esta y antes de que pudiera decir nada Joe fue el que habló.

-Debes estarte preguntando que acaba de pasar no? –se rió entre dientes. Asentí y esperé a que volviera a hablar.

Suspiró y me miró.

-Verás.. –Pausó- yo…me iré una semana antes de lo previsto.

-Porqué? Sólo les quedarán 3 días más aquí! Todo anda bien con el tour? Porqué tienen que irse antes? –protesté de inmediato.

-Porque… debo ir… solo yo, a grabar un video y una canción y en eso se dura una semana…es para esto de… -alzó sus manos y con sus dedos hizo unas comillas- "_Friends For Change_"…

-Oh… -solté. Qué más podía decir? Oh, sí. –Pero…quién es _ella_?

-_Ella_? –me miró algo confundido. Miré a todos lados buscando la carta… pero ya no estaba.

-Sí, de la que hablaban tú y Joel hace un rato! –me alcé de hombros dándome por vencida en la búsqueda.

Joe respiró aliviado.

-Ah! Pues ella es Jonnie Hebrail, se está encargando del proyecto de "_Friends For Change_" y –pausó de nuevo-… me avisaba de todo, es una alta ejecutiva,, una muy importante…

-Por eso estabas tan preocupado por esa carta? –simplemente asintió. –Y de qué será la canción?

Su mirada se perdió por un momento y luego volvió en sí. Fue raro.

-Es sobre la naturaleza y que debemos cuidarla, ya sabes. Se llamará "_Make a Wave_", es una canción a dúo.

-Y con quien la cantarás? –me encontré emocionada.

-Con…Demi… ya la conoces –se alzó de hombros.

-Con tu mejor amiga. Genial! –Le animé.

-Sí, con ella… -sonrió. –Va a ser divertido. Pero no podré verte durante esa semana! –ahora estaba serio.

-Joey… mi loquito hermoso… no te preocupes por eso! Tienes trabajo, no? Yo no debo impedirte nada.-le abracé cuando terminé de hablar, y sentí como me abrazaba de vuelta.

-Te amo, Sam… -soltó mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Me quedé hecha una piedra allí, en sus brazos. –Sammy? –me llamó y reaccioné. Me separé de él y le miré a los ojos.

-Qu-qué dijiste?

-Que te amo. Te quiero. No he sentido esto por nadie jamás en la vida. Eres tú la única, por eso lo digo. Te amo y no lo voy a negar. Pero tampoco te voy a obligar a decírmelo. –sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que me quedé sin habla en ese momento.

Lo abracé fuerte. Me aferré a él lo más que pude, no quería soltarlo… nunca.

-No me estas obligando a nada… si lo digo es porque de verdad lo siento, no? sabes lo mucho que te voy a extrañar?… Demasiado! –Qué pasaba conmigo? No paraba de hablar!

-Lo sé, moriré sin verte tanto tiempo, amor. Juro que moriré. –me aferró más a él.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato más. Era como si ambos quisiéramos guardar este momento en nuestras memorias para siempre y no dejarlo ir jamás. No podía creer nada de lo que me acababa de decir, más bien, si lo creía, me refiero a que lo siento tan irreal… como un sueño. Me acurruqué en su pecho y él me acariciaba el cabello.

-…te amo…-solté de la nada y sin pensarlo.

Escuché como se reía satisfecho. Lo miré y efectivamente, estaba sonriendo. Como le amaba su sonrisa. Me acerqué para besarlo, pronto sus labios estaban sobre los de él.

Sí, la verdad era esa. Le amaba, amaba su forma de ser, su rostro, sus besos, sus manos, sus brazos, todo. Era simplemente perfecto.

-Llegué! –escuchamos a alguien decir abajo. Era la voz de Nick.

-Cómo te fue, querido? –Le respondió su madre.

Joseph y yo nos separamos y decidimos bajar para escuchar a Nick. Al menos yo quería saber cómo le había ido en su cita. Ya más tarde mi novio y yo tendríamos tiempo para pasar juntos.

-…Y fue totalmente… -Nick estaba feliz contándole a Denisse todo.

-Enano! Llegaste! –lo interrumpió Joe, mientras entrabamos a la sala de estar cogidos de la mano.

-Hola Nick! –me reí.

-Hola Sam! –me contestó sonriendo. –Mmm Joseph… -rodó sus ojos.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió. Entraron Kevin, Danielle, Sr. Jonas y Frankie.

-Hola a todos! –Dijo Kevin que entró cogido de la mano de su prometida. Se veían tan felices. Tan felices como Joe y yo lo éramos ahora.

Miré a Joe y él me miró también. Quisiera gritarle al mundo lo feliz que estaba en ese momento, no quería esconderlo nunca.

-Hola cariño! –Denisse saludó a su hijo y luego a Dani. Luego le dio un beso a su esposo y al menor.

-Joseph, te llegó la carta, cierto? –bien, todos sabían de la carta menos yo.

-Si, papá! –sonrió –Y me han dicho que la canción es mía…. y de Demi…

Al parecer todos estaban esperando esa noticia, estaban tan felices de escuchar algo positivo.

-Felicidades, bro! –le dijeron Nick y Kevin en unísono.

-Gracias! –les respondió –pero…debo irme en tres días. Una semana antes de comenzar el tour. Para grabar todo ya saben –se alzó de hombros y me atrajo más hacia él.

-Claro, lo entiendo –habló su padre. –Me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido lo que querías hijo… -sonrió. Se sentía orgulloso de sus hijos, se le notaba en sus ojos.

-Mmm… Nick, Kevin, les importa si les hablo en privado un momento? –preguntó Joe. Sus hermanos asintieron y los tres se fueron escaleras arriba y se escuchó la puerta de alguna habitación cerrarse.

-Alguna quiere comer algo?...Cariño, tú? –ofreció Denisse.

-No, acabamos de venir de comer, amor. Gracias. –Sr. Jonas se levantó del sofá y le dio un beso a su esposa. –Me iré a dormir, estoy agotado.

-Claro, querido. Yo te alcanzó en un momento. –No lo había notado, pero Denisse ya traía puesta su pijama.

-Sam, quieres comer algo? -negué con la cabeza y sonreí. -Muchas gracias, pero ya es algo tarde y será mejor ir a dormir antes que comer -las tres reímos.

-Si querida, tienes razón. Entonces buenas noches y que la pasen bien -y me quedé con Dani en la sala de estar. Estábamos en silencio.

-Qué crees que quiere hablar Joe con sus hermanos? -murmuró Danielle de la nada.

No me había puesto a pensar es aquello, pero ahora que lo mencionaba… la miré y ella alzó sus hombros. Me habrá querido decir algo con eso? Miré escaleras arriba sin escuchar ninguna voz de los chicos.

-Qu-qué quieres decir?

-Nada, solamente me lo preguntaba -y sonrió de manera serena.

¿Porqué preocuparme? Es mi novio después de todo, ha de ser que les quiere contar todo sobre la carta. Está tan emocionado que lo hallan seleccionado para hacer eso. Sonreí también, bostecé y me levanté del sofá.

-Buenas noches -me despedí de Dani y luego me encaminé a mi habitación. Aún me preguntaba como le había ido a Nick en su cita que me dirigí a la recamara de él, pero escuché las voces de sus hermanos, aún platicaban? Vaya charla! Justo cuando me voltée para irme escuché mi nombre. ¿Qué?

-Si, pero chicos… Sam no puede saber nada de esto, por favor! -reconocí la voz de Joseph.

Me apuré en llegar a mi cuarto, asi que cuando llegué tiré la puerta, luego me arrepentí. No era manera de actuar después de todo. Busqué mi pijama y mientras lo hacía las palabras de Joe estaban aún en mi cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que no podía saber? Cuando encontré lo que buscaba me dirigí al baño a cambiarme y a asearme los dientes. Se me vino a la cabeza entonces lo que estaba ocurriendo! Claro! No se iba a grabar ningún video, ya de seguro está grabado. Como le creí? Quiere verse con Demi, eso es todo. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Porqué no me dijo la verdad? Yo lo hubiera entendido, no, no lo hubiera hecho, pero hubiera dolido menos, un poquito menos.

Arrastré mis pies hasta la cama y me tiré en ella. Me dormí de forma inmediata, no quería seguir pensando en la situación de hoy, ya no más.

No se que pasaba, pero me encontré de nuevo en aquel lugar sereno en el que solía tener mis encuentros con Summer, suspiré al recordarla. Le extrañaba y le necesitaba más que nunca. Restregué mis ojos con mis dedos, no sabía si estaba viendo bien o que me pasaba pero en un momento estaba sola y ahora tenía a mis padres enfrente de mí. Summer y Phil, cogidos de las manos, sonrientes y mirándome.

-Son ustedes? De verdad? -traté de abrir mis ojos bien, los rayos del sol no me dejaban ver claro.

-Si, cariño, lo somos… pero es solo un sueño… -aclaró mi madre, no me importaba en lo más mínimo, les extrañaba.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí a abrazarlos y a no soltarlos nunca, sin embargo, ninguna lágrima recorría mi rostro ¿ya no podía llorar? En fin, ellos respondieron mi abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto, Sammy…-escuché a Phil hablar.

-Qué? No hay nada que disculpar papá!

-Claro que si, te dejé sola y sin siquiera haberme despedido… -su mano acarició mi mejilla y sonreí.

-No pasa nada, no estoy sola, si? Tengo amigos y amigas, una hermana genial y también un nov…-no pude terminar lo que decía. ¿Aún tenía un novio? O simplemente lo perdí sin darme cuenta?

-Tu novio? -sonrió Summer. -Es un gran muchacho, estoy satisfecha de tu elección y orgullosa de ti también…-me abrazó de nuevo, mientras Phil nos abrazaba a las dos y me besaba la frente, no pude evitarlo y sonreí.

Pero me di cuenta que de todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar, y ya ese _sueño _concluyó. La persona que me besaba la frente era… Joe. Me beso repetidamente en mis mejillas y el cuello hasta que me desperté por completo.

-Joseph! -solté. Me miró asustado, pero intrigado a la vez.

-Qué? Joseph? Sólo… Joseph? Nada de cariño para tu novio en la mañana? -sonrió cálidamente. Le eché una mirada y me di cuenta que él había dormido en la misma habitación que yo.

-Dormiste aquí? -le ignoré la sugerencia que me hizo. Su rostro estaba aún más confundido.

-Te pasa algo Sam? -me miró a los ojos sentándose ya que estaba recostado también. -Sí, dormí aquí pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada malo.

-Y qué pasa si alguno de tus padres entra por esa puerta en estos instantes? -señalé la entrada y salida de mi habitación, seria.

-Pues….yo….-tartamudeó.

El cerrojo de la puerta comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro. Alguien iba a entrar. NO! Verían que Joe había dormido aquí y lo peor fue que ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Él brincó de la cama y se metió debajo de un solo dejándome sola esperando a ser atrapada por la persona que iba a entrar.

-Buenos Días, Sam! -Era Nick que entró con una bandeja de desayuno.

Cuando vi que era él, respiré más tranquila. Sonreí.

-Buenos días, Nick! Qué traes ahí? -esa comida se veía deliciosa.

-¿QUÉ? -escuchamos a alguien debajo de la cama. Alguien, no. Era Joe. -Me escondí aquí por tu culpa? Pensé que era mamá o papá! -se quejaba mientras salía de su escondite.

El rostro de Nick era un poema total, no contuve mis risas y las dejé salir.

-Iré a cambiarme y a comer algo… -sonrió y se dirigió a mí- te veo luego, Sam… -sonrió acercándose a mí y besándome en los labios para luego irse de allí silbando.

-Lo siento… -murmuré y miré hacia abajo. Es que Joseph no tenía vergüenza!

-Qué hacía… mi hermano… debajo de tu cama? Porqué se escondía? -me miraba raro. NO!

Ahora va a pensar cualquier cochinada de nosotros. Ugh. No había pasado nada!

* * *

**Que bien que entro Nick y no otra persona, verdad? Fiuuuu! *-***

**En fin, esperemos a ver que pasa.**

**Creen que Joe solo quiere salir con Demi?**

**Espero sus reviews! **

**Nos leemos!**

**PamiBlackJonas!**


End file.
